Más grande de lo que crees
by Selene.the.cat
Summary: Amatista descubre como Peridot se siente respecto a la tierra y decide ayudarla a formar parte de las Crystal Gems. (Amedot )
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, esta historia se centra en Amatista/Peridot (Amedot) y continua luego del capítulo "Log Date 7 15 2". Voy a tratar de mantener lo más canon posible sin meterme mucho en como continua la serie.** **Autor de la imagen tumblr : amethirstyperidrunk**

* * *

Era tarde en la noche cuando Perla anuncio que ya era hora de regresar a la casa.

Amatista estaba deseosa de unas merecidas horas de sueño, luego de haber ayudado a armar el taladro todo el día. Si no holgazaneaba, aunque sea unos minutos terminaría loca y era lo que planeaba hacer sin que nadie la interrumpiera.

Bostezando, vio a Steven caminar echo un zombi en dirección a la casa, con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Espérame Steven le temo a la oscuridad! - bromeo corriendo hasta el asustada, lanzándose encima.

\- Nghh no quiero jugar ahora - murmuro el hijo de Rose Quartz cerrando los ojos dispuesto a dormir en el suelo si la gema no se levantaba.

\- Oh vamos Steven, ¿Dónde está el infame tigre millonario eh? -

\- El...él está comiendo…. no espera, está dormido -

Rendido, Steven apoyo su cabeza en el suelo y comenzó a dormir provocando que Amatista riera en voz baja.

\- Muy bien hombrecito es hora de ir a la cama – levantándose, lo tomo en sus brazos y miro su rostro dormido.

\- ¡Amatista! – la llamo Perla apresurada en voz baja, haciéndola saltar en su lugar y casi tirando a Steven en el proceso – Me encargare de él, ve a buscar a Peridot -

La gema de pelo lavanda estaba a punto de protestar, pero se calló al volver a ver el pequeño bulto dormido en sus brazos.

\- Ohhh realmente lo despertare con una llave por la mañana - murmuro dándoselo con cuidado y girándose contenta.

Se sentía bien tener a alguien con quien poder hacer esas cosas. Antes solo podía sentarse y observar a las gemas más grandes interactuar de la misma forma todas las veces.

Todo el mundo siguiendo a Rose, Garnet con su voz de la razón y Perla…Perla pisándole los talones, retándola cada vez que hacia alguna tontería.

No, pensándolo bien seria injustos no notar que la relación con ella había mejorado mucho estos últimos días.

El fiasco completo de Sardonix al final solo había hecho que dejaran sus viejas discusiones atrás y comenzaran a trabajar en conjunto.

Bostezando de nuevo, Amatista entro perezosamente al granero tratando de no tropezarse con nada mientras se acercaba a la única fuente de luz que había en el interior.

\- No puedo creer lo que eh hecho -

Una voz alarmada la hizo frenar en seco en su lugar, resguardada en la oscuridad del granero.

\- El día de hoy, eh intentado fusionarme con la perma-fusión para resolver el misterio que no deja de atormentarme -

"Oh…"

La voz de Peridot era inconfundible, estaba vertiendo su corazón en su grabadora en privado, sin que nadie lo oyera. Sabía que era de mala educación acercarse y escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, pero sin poder evitarlo, fue esos mismo lo que acabo haciendo.

\- Termine deteniendo el proceso de función antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, yo…no sé lo que sentir al respecto -

Incomoda, Amatista miro con atención el cuerpo pequeño de Peridot temblar ligeramente, acurrucada frente a una lámpara de aceite vieja.

\- La razón por la que lo eh echo fue por que eh visto a dos gemas fusionarse frente a mis ojos…lucían confiadas, felices…. Incluso crearon una gema mucho más fuerte de lo que yo soy -

"¿Se refiera a Opal?" pensó Amatista confundida, pero la gema no contesto esa pregunta. En su lugar se detuvo tratando de formular bien sus palabras antes de continuar.

\- Creo que jamás podré hacerlo, no la fusión en un sentido práctico a mitad de un combate…si no sentirme de esa forma con otra gema alrededor -

La gema verde tomo una pausa y hundió su rostro, presionando su frente sobre la grabadora. Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados ante la confesión que estaba por hacerse a sí misma.

\- Estoy sola en este planeta como…como también lo estaba en el planeta madre, según los datos recaudados sobre lo que significa la amist… -

Clank

Peridot interrumpió la cinta dando un salto en su lugar, al escuchar una de las herramientas de su mesa de trabajo, caer al suelo.

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! -

Pero la intrusa ya había escapado en forma de ratón, como si fuera una estrella fugaz lejos de ahí.

A pesar de su forma pequeña, ya estaba dando grandes saltos en los escalones de la casa en la playa en cuestión de unos minutos.

Obviamente recordó transformarse de nuevo antes de recuperar la calma y atravesar la puerta como si nada hubiera sucedido.

\- ¿Dónde está Peridot? -

Asustada, Amatista dio un pequeño salto antes de ver quien le había hablado.

\- Ughh deja de aparecer de la nada P, solo está juntando sus herramientas de nerd ya debe estar volviendo - respondió molesta al recomponerse, moviendo su pelo hacia un costado para restarle importancia al asunto.

\- Lo siento, no quise asustarte -

\- Como sea me iré a dormir -

\- Muy bien, recuerda que mañana iremos en una misión a primera hora en la mañana –

\- Claro…asegura despertarme con una de tus canciones que levantan a los pájaros antes de que amanezca -

\- ¿Me estas culpando de que despierto de buen humor por las mañanas? - la acuso la rubia ofendida.

\- Eso es porque eres un alíen Perla, nadie despierta de buen humor por las mañanas -

\- Oh shushh ve a dormir de una vez -

Sintiéndose mejor, Amatista río un poco antes de irse a su cama. Dentro no pudo evitar pensar que el sueño tardaría en al alcanzarla esa noche.

Estaba segura que por la mañana, algo se le ocurriría.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Steven cuida a Peridot, volveremos pronto - ordeno suavemente Perla apoyando sus manos en el hombro del joven.

\- Oww desearía que todos pudiéramos ir -

Garnet sonrió ante la expresión de tristeza del muchacho, inclinándose para acariciar su pelo revoltoso.

\- Esta misión es muy peligrosa…y prefiero nombrarte encargado del desayuno de todo, listo para cuando regresemos mañana -

\- ¡Lo prometo! Le pondré extra de todo por ti - le sonrió Steven volviendo a estar contento al darle un rápido abrazo.

\- Bien vámonos - anuncio la gema más grande caminado hacia el portal.

\- ¡Espera!, ¡Amatista! No puedo creer que se quedara dormida… - mascullo Perla estresada – Iré por ella -

\- No, vámonos no hay tiempo -

\- Pero… ¿qué tal si la necesitamos? - inquirió la rubia subiendo al portal y entrelazando su brazo con el de ella.

\- Mmm la necesitaremos… pero ella no quiere venir -

\- ¿Quee? -

\- Adiós~ - saludo la fusión sonriendo antes de desaparecer.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" pensó Steven confundido rascándose la cabeza.

Tomando un rápido desayuno, miro la hora y decidió acercarse a la puerta del baño.

\- ¿Peridot?,¿Puedes salir? Realmente necesito entrar -

Ante el tono urgente del chico, Peridot salió con una expresión de fastidio clara en su rostro, dejándolo pasar.

\- Si no comieras, no tendrías que estar todo el día en la recamara para pensar - le hablo detrás de la puerta, con tono acusador.

\- N-No seas mala, los humanos no podemos evitar ir por más que queramos -

\- Los humanos son tontos, no es un misterio que ignoren que bajo sus pies hay un enorme ¡Y gigante Clúster! -

Girando su rostro, Peridot vio la puerta del templo abrirse y a Amatista adormilada salir de ella.

\- Tienes más energía que Perla por las mañanas Peri, deja de gritar - se quejó la gema purpura intentando acomodar su pelo despeinado, provocando exactamente lo contrario.

\- Lamento si no te despierto cantando como ella -

\- Ah jajá verdad…hablando de Perla, ¿Dónde está?,¿Y Garnet? -

Amatista miro hacia ambos lados en busca de las dos, hasta que Steven salió del baño contestando por ella.

\- Lo siento Amatista, pero estaban apuradas y ya se han ido -

\- Oh nooo, me dejaron atrás - exclamo está tomando su rostro preocupada.

\- Puedes alcanzarlas si quieres -

\- ¿Bromeas? Nah, prefiero quedarme con ustedes - contesto desinteresada mirando a Peridot de repente - ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer hoy nerd? -

\- ¿Y-yo? –

La gema verde tardo en registrar que la pregunta iba hacia ella, antes de formular una respuesta.

\- Podemos progresar en el taladro y… -

\- Aburrido, dame algo mejor que eso Dot - contesto la otra gema rodando sus ojos color índigo - Podemos divertirnos todo el día si quieres -

\- Pero el taladro… -

\- Oh, oh, oh, ¡Ya se lo que podemos hacer!, podemos escapar como la otra vez ¡Como los chicos sin hogar! -

\- Uhhhm no lo sé Steven – dudo la gema purpura rascando su cabeza.

Aun si Peridot había demostrado que era leal a las Crystal gems, no significaba que Perla no enloquecería si los tres estaban ausentes cuando regresasen.

\- Pensándolo bien, lo haremos, pero manteniéndonos dentro del rango de ciudad playa ¿De acuerdo? -

\- ¡Wohujuuuu! Yo seré Tom y tu Finn y Peridot será…-

\- Ella puede ser el perro de Tom… ¡O la cabra jaja! -

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto Peridot entrecerrando sus ojos - ¿Que es un perro? -

Boquiabierto, Steven cubrió su boca con ambas manos.

\- Oh por dios Peri no conoce ninguna de estas cosas, ¡Amatista muéstrale por favor! -

\- Ahm, usa tu imaginación Peri es como una gallina, pero con cuatro patas -

-… No puedo imaginarlo -

\- Esta bien, está bien… te lo mostrare -

Riendo, Amatista dio un pequeño salto en el aire transformándose en el perrocoptero.

\- Guau Guauu Guaaauu - ladro volando sobre sus cabezas, haciendo reír a Steven.

\- Uhm ughh - balbució Peridot nerviosa viendo el perro acercarse ladrando con fuerza - Está bien ya entendí, no quiero ser eso -

\- Ohhh, ¿No me digas que no te gustan los perros? - pregunto Steven decepcionado.

\- No me gustan... además no puedo volar sin mis partes robóticas -

\- Periiiiii voy a marcarte – bromeo Amatista apoyándose en el suelo y levantando su pata frente a ella.

\- Wahhhh aléjate de mí – grito está dando un salto hacia atrás asustada.

\- Realmente no te gustan los perros... - musito Steven viendo el animal correr por toda la casa sin tregua a la pobre gema verde.

\- ¡No me toques! Aléjate ¡Arghhh está volando otra vez! -

\- Ajaja Steven ya se lo que le gustara - riendo por lo bajo, Amatista cambio de forma acercándose con cuidado hasta el bollo oculto bajo la mesa.

Temerosa, Peridot abrió sus ojos lentamente, viendo con cautela la criatura frente a ella.

\- ¿Q-que eres ahora? - inquirió siguiendo con sus ojos el movimiento de arriba abajo de su cola esponjosa.

\- Miauu - maulló Amatista suavemente refregando su rostro sobre las rodillas de la gema.

\- Aww es un gato, ¿No es tierno? Se supone debes acariciarlo -

Tragando saliva, Peridot levanto la mano y le toco la cabeza con precaución.

Su pelaje era tan suave, sus orejas tan puntiagudas y su cola tan esponjosa que solo había una conclusión…

\- Me-me gustan los gatos - confeso volviendo acariciarla con más confianza.

Apacible Amatista se recostó en su regazo dejándose acariciar mientras soltaba un leve ronroneo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?,¿Es malo? -

\- ¡Eso significa que le gusta como la acaricias! -

Una sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios mientras la acariciaba y sin pensar termino tomándola entre sus brazos y abrazándola.

\- Se siente bien - murmuro contenta hundiendo su rostro en la espalda del gato, sintiendo su pelaje suave.

\- Jeje me estás haciendo cosquillas Peri - hablo el gato por primera vez moviéndose en su agarre.

"¡Oh mis estrellas, estoy sosteniendo un cuarzo en mis manos!"

\- Waghh -

Aterrorizada Peridot lanzo el gato al suelo mortificada.

\- Ouch eso no fue necesario nerd - gruño Amatista molesta, levantándose del suelo en su forma común.

\- ¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención… – se disculpó la gema verde juntando las manos avergonzada, generando un silencio incomodo al no saber que decir.

\- ¿Tal vez un pájaro sería mejor? - ofreció Steven con una sonrisa tratando de animar el ambiente.

\- Nope, no más animales por el día de hoy o terminare escapando, pero de ustedes dos - río Amatista entre dientes.

\- ¿De qué se supone escapamos? -

Era natural que la nueva integrante de las Crystal gems se cuestionara eso, sus intentos de escape en el pasado habían sido un desastre hasta la fecha.

\- Oh tu sabes…la vida - ofreció Amatista juntando sus hombros y comenzando a buscar las cosas que necesitaría para el pequeño viaje.

\- ¡Prepare los sándwiches! - anuncio Steven desapareciendo en la cocina.

Sin saber qué hacer, Peridot se sentó en el sillón viéndolos ir y venir, recolectando cosas innecesarias

\- Y por último calzoncillos a prueba de mapaches -

\- Ajajaja no se te escapa nada Steven -

\- Lo sé, ¿Qué opinas Peridot…mochila hamburguesa o el bolso hot dog? -

\- ¿Vas a comerlo? -

\- ¡No! La comida va adentro… veras el bolso permite que guarde un montón de cosas por si acaso, mientras que la mochila es mucho más cómoda y pequeña para transportar -

\- Ushh usa la que más te guste y vámonos - interrumpió Amatista atando sus cosas en un pañuelo y colgándoselo al hombro con la ayuda de un palo.

\- Tienes razón, no puedo dejar a la mochila hamburguesa atrás después de todo lo que vivimos -

Listos, los dos se pusieron a caminar en dirección a la salida cuando Peridot los freno.

\- ¡Esperen!,¿Se supone abandonaremos la tierra?,¿Debo llevar algo?,¿Quién es Tom? -

Intercambiando miradas cómplices, los dos sonrieron tomándola ambos de la mano.

\- No te preocupes por eso P-dot - le aseguro Amatista apretando su mano izquierda.

\- ¡Iremos a divertirnos a ciudad playa juntos! - anuncio Steven a su lado alzando eufórico su mano libre – Y ya sé dónde comenzaremos -

Avergonzada, Peridot hundió la vista en el suelo con sus mejillas encendidas dejándose llevar a rastras por los dos, hacia donde solo las estrellas sabían dónde.


	3. Chapter 3

Apenas podía creer que Steven osara tomar su mano como si fuera una niña, pero ahora era cien veces más vergonzoso que Amatista también lo hiciera.

Estaba empezando a sentir sus manos sudar cuando se dio cuenta que estaban caminando en subida a una zona desconocida para ella.

\- Oh, ya sé dónde quieres ir - exclamo Amatista sonando animada – Buena elección Steman –

Luego de miradas cómplices, los dos se mantuvieron en un inusual silencio sin revelar a donde se dirigían, dándole oportunidad a Peridot de que disfrutara su entorno.

\- ¡Primera parada! Tengan cuidado señoritas –

Steven tenía razón, habían llegado a destino y no había que ser un genio para notar la sustancia peligrosa que cubría el agua de…

\- Steven este lugar es repugnante - articulo Peridot soltando su mano y cubriendo su nariz.

\- ¡Lo sé!,¿Verdad? - agrego Amatista animada, agachándose para tocar el musgo con un palo – ¡Es asqueroso! –

\- Vamos chicas, meteré todo lo que pueda en la mochila e iremos con cuidado –

\- ¿Ehhh? ¡Arruinaras la comida Steven! -

\- Nop, está cubierta en plástico… Vine preparado para la ocasión -

\- ¿Que es este lugar? -

\- Es la boca del hombre muerto – explico el muchacho juntando un poco de musgo en la mochila con cuidado de no tocarlo.

\- Al menos tiene un nombre apropiado -

\- Se va a romper tu mochila, deberías comenzar a correr Steven~ - canturreo Amatista viendo la mochila revolverse a sus espaldas.

\- Nooooo mi mochila hamburguesa, ¡Debemos irnos! - Grito el joven alarmado, comenzando a correr desesperado cuesta arriba perdiéndose entre los árboles.

\- Jajaja jamás llegara a tiempo, vamos P-dot se dirige a la colina - la llamo la otra gema corriendo detrás de él, obligándola a moverse detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Espérenme!, No puedo correr tan rápido, ¡Esperen! -

Agotada de intentar alcanzarlos, Peridot se detuvo en una calle de asfalto tosiendo fuertemente mientras apoyaba las manos en sus rodillas.

No estaba acostumbrada a correr de esa manera, podía sentir su corazón latir a mil por horas, a punto de estallar…

\- E-esperen…- murmuro con el aliento entrecortado intentado recomponerse.

Pero cuando alzo sus ojos, no pudo ver a ninguno de los dos por ninguna parte.

¿La habían dejado sola?

En el fondo de su cabeza, su inconsciente se activó advirtiéndole que era la ocasión perfecta para escapar. Pero ya no quería eso…estaba feliz en la tierra ahora, con ellos.

\- No me dejen… –

Sintiéndose como un niño perdido en un supermercado sus ojos verdes comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas sin su permiso.

Fue por culpa de eso que apenas pudo notarlo, las luces intensas del auto apuntándola mientras avanzaba a gran velocidad sin tiempo a frenar.

Sus rodillas flaquearon ante el miedo haciéndola imposible moverse. No podía escapar, ella no era tan fuerte como Amatista o Jasper y solo quedaba esperar a que no doliera tanto.

Asustada largo un chillido al sentir que unos brazos la tomaban con fuerza de la cintura y la hacían caer hacia un costado de la carretera en el último segundo.

\- Wow, eso estuvo cerca…perdón Peri -

Rompiendo en llanto, la gema no pudo soportarlo y salto en brazos de Amatista balbuceando cosas inentendibles entre lágrimas.

Sorprendida, la otra gema la rodeo con sus brazos sonriendo al darse cuenta que el contacto la calmaba.

\- No enloquezcas Peri-detto, todo está bien -

\- Pero pensé que iba, pensé que…-

\- Shh eres una Crystal gem ahora, nos cuidamos la espalda en todo momento, no dejaremos que nada te pase – la consoló Amatista, sin saber exactamente si hablaba por las demás.

\- ¡No lo entiendes, no puedo hacer nada por mí misma! –

\- No tienes por qué, nos ayudaremos en eso juntos, ¿Okey? Somos un equipo -

Tratando de recomponerse, Peridot se separó de ella, confiando en sus palabras. Además, no quería que la viera de esa forma, necesitaba demostrar que era capaz de cuidarse a sí misma, por lo que intento incorporarse fallando miserablemente al caer con sus rodillas flaqueando.

Incluso su propio cuerpo era un traidor ahora…

Agachándose sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Amatista la subió sobre su espalda, dando un pequeño salto, para asegurarse de que estuviera afirmada a su cuello.

\- ¿Estas listas? -

\- S-si – respondió Peridot avergonzada sin poder creer la posición en la que se encontraba. El inevitable pensamiento de: ¿Qué pensarían en el planeta hogar? aun presente en su mente.

\- ¿Segura?,¿O prefieres que me transforme en el perrocoptero y llegue más rápido? -

\- ¡No! -

\- Jaja eso pensé, sujétate fuerte - riendo Amatista comenzó a correr a gran velocidad cargando fácilmente con su peso.

Era un cuarzo, era indudable que sería así de fuerte. Pero en esos momentos Peridot tenía la atención en otro lado al sentir el suave aroma de su pelo libre en el viento.

Quería tocarlo al recordar cómo había acariciado al gato y estuvo a punto de alzar su mano cuando esta se detuvo.

\- ¡Lo encontré! - anuncio Amatista frenándose antes de pisar algo en el suelo - Steven haz una señal de que sigues con vida o me mataran –

\- Mjhhmuhj - balbuceo el bulto cubierto de musgo al pie de la colina.

\- …Oh no, llegamos tarde - se lamentó Amatista irónica inclinándose sobre él.

\- Mmm creo que está vivo – la corrigió Peridot bajando de su espalda suavemente sin entender su tono de voz.

\- Ahmjmshe -

\- Okey Steven si realmente estas vivo quiero que pronuncies dromedario, dro-me-da-rio -

\- Dmjaoo -

\- ¿Que? No puedo escuchartee -

\- ¿Planeas dejarlo así? - pregunto la gema verde sintiendo un poco de empatía por el sufrimiento del bulto – Solo ayúdalo -

\- Jaja de acuerdo, arruinas mi diversión -

Había estado tan cerca de lograrlo…

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Amatista, Peridot soporto el musgo mojado cubrir sus brazos mientras arrastraban a Steven hasta la cima.

¡No podía entenderlo! ¿Cuál era el punto de hacer algo tan peligro? Podrían haber muerto.

Era estúpido y sin sentido y…

Asombrada, vio con estupor el musgo florecer largando cientos de pétalos de rosas por el cielo en el instante que la luz los baño.

\- W-Wow -

\- ¡Lo logre! - exclamo Steven dando un largo respiro al ser liberado - ¡Mirenn! -

Sonriendo, Amatista puso una manta en el suelo, sacando la comida de la mochila y derramando las rosas en su interior bajo sus pies.

Los tres se sentaron bajo el sol, mirando el resto de la ciudad en silencio durante unos minutos.

\- Es hermoso – musito Peridot tomando un par de pétalos entre sus dedos, olvidándose por completo lo que había vivido segundos atrás.

\- Sep, lo es - admitió la gema purpura sintiendo el aroma y recordando que Rose olía de la misma manera - Pero basta de eso, prefiero un sándwich –

Devorando su porción Amatista levanto sus ojos índigos para ver a la otra gema con la vista fija en la comida.

\- ¿Quieres un poco? –

\- ¡No! Quiero decir gracias, no tengo hambre - farfullo Peridot alzando sus manos en negación.

\- Ehm mas para mí –

Al acabarse la comida… y el plástico que la envolvía, los tres se relajaron disfrutando el paisaje, hasta que Steven no soporto el silencio y saco su ukelele para cantar.

\- Gracias – le murmuro la gema más pequeña de los tres en voz baja a la otra, analizando lo que estaba sintiendo.

\- ¿Por qué? - inquirió Amatista viendo a Steven cantar.

\- Por mostrarme como es la tierra, desearía que todos pudieran verlo …incluso Yellow Diamond -

\- No te preocupes tanto por eso, nos las arreglaremos - respondió Amatista apoyando su mano en su hombro.

\- ¡Hey! – las interrumpió Steven dejando de cantar - ¿Saben cuál es una de las cosas más lindas de la tierra? -

\- ¿Uh? -

\- ¡Humanos! Iremos a ciudad playa ahora y te presentare a Sadie, a Lars, los chicos geniales y a…-

Amatista vio la expresión abrumada en el rostro de la otra gema y decidió frenar al muchacho.

\- Wowowowo no tan rápido hombrecito, ella puede conocer una persona por día, ¡No a toda la ciudad!, ¿Qué tal si yo elijo esta vez? -

Decepcionado Steven comenzó a guardar su ukelele con la vista en el suelo.

\- Si, supongo realmente es tu turno de elegir que hacer ahora…-

\- Yay… Busquemos un portal, no quiero caminar cargando con ustedes cuesta abajo -

Los dos rieron abochornados antes de seguirla.

Peridot dudaba que disfrutaría de su próxima actividad, pero la tierra había demostrado no ser un lugar tan horrendo hasta ahora, ¿Que tan malo podría ser interactuar con un indefenso y primitivo humano?

* * *

 **P.d: Perdón los errores, los corrijo a medida que los encuentro.**


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¡Amatista! No puedo creer que te dignes aparecer por aquí después de todo – clamo la mujer molesta en la puerta, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Lo siento Vid, yo…-

\- ¿Cuál era tu plan, dejarme sola en la calle con dos niños que alimentar? -

Amatista hundió la vista en el suelo, su pelo cubriendo su rostro, haciendo imposible a las personas presentes leer su expresión.

\- No tuve opción… ¡El circo me llamaba! –

\- ¿Quee? ¿Esa es la mejor excusa que pudiste encontrar todos estos años? Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de llamarme cuando estaba esperándote en el altar -

Largándose en llanto falso, la gema cubrió su cara apuntando a sus dos acompañantes que la miraban sin entender palabra alguna.

\- Fue culpa de Steven Vidalia, el me mostro esos divertidos y gordos payasos, fue demasiado para mí –

\- ¡Oh sabía que esos sexys payasos te sacarían de mi vida tarde o temprano! –

Las dos se miraron seriamente durante unos segundos, hasta que una estallo en risas seguida de la otra.

\- ¡Te extrañe amiga! – exclamo Amatista saltando sobre sus brazos.

\- Owww jaja detente me estas matando -

Dejándola en el suelo, Vidalia quedo encorvada tomando su espalda adolorida.

\- No sé si estoy muy vieja o tu muy pesada –

\- Ninguna de las dos admitirá eso jaja –

\- Tienes toda la razón, dime ¿Por qué haz tocado timbre en vez de entrar por la cochera? –

\- Ahmm no quería arrancar el día con un arma apuntándome en la cara, además hay alguien que quiero presentarte -

Girándose, las dos miraron a la nueva gema expectantes, llamando su atención.

\- Steven, ¿Que fue todo eso? – murmuro esta en voz baja al joven.

\- Oh solo bromean como si estuvieran en una novela, probablemente quieran que te presentes ahora -

\- ¿Que yo que? -

\- ¡Hey P-dot! Ven a conocer a la persona más asombrosa del planeta, Vidalia te presento a Peridot –

\- Por favor… hasta donde yo recuerdo solo era del continente - presumió la rubia inclinándose para ver a la gema de cerca – Oh mírate, debes ser nueva por aquí…bienvenida a la tierra Peridot –

Saludándola la mujer le tendió la mano amistosamente. Frunciendo su ceño, Peridot se dignó a mirar su mano con desconfianza sin responder el saludo.

\- Lo siento, es nueva – se disculpó Amatista rascando su cabeza – Su primera interacción con humanos no salió del todo bien con Greg –

\- ¿Que? ¿Qué es lo que a echo? -

\- Mmm digamos que pensó que podía volar y…. tal vez lo lanzo del techo del granero -

\- ¿Quee? Ahjaja oh Peridot ya me caes muy bien – rio Vidalia secándose una lagrima de sus ojos – Y mira tu pelo, tienes muy buen gusto, ¿Qué opinas Amatista podría ser mi hermana menor? –

Poniéndose detrás de ella, Vidalia agacho su rostro pegándolo al suyo para que compararan su pelo rubio y triangular. Peridot quedo boquiabierta ante el atrevimiento de la humana congelándose en su lugar.

\- Nah, Peridot es mucho más linda...podría ser tu nieta – murmuro Amatista satisfecha de ver a la otra gema sonriendo avergonzada, borrando su expresión de desaire.

La gema verde estaba por preguntar a qué se refería con eso, cuando la personalidad explosiva de Vidalia intervino, lanzándole una pantufla al rostro de Amatista de lleno y corriendo a recuperarla antes de que ella pudiera usarla para su venganza.

\- Vengan entren, Onion se alegrará de que lo visites Steven -

\- Oh nono, está bien las esperare en la puerta – sonrió el joven horrorizado.

\- ¡Steven! Debes saludar a tu mejor amigo –

El pobre no tubo alternativa de dejarse arrastrar por la gema a cargo, luego de escuchar el tono duro oculto debajo de su expresión amable.

\- Esperen iré a preparar un poco de té –

La dueña de la casa se fue y volvió segundos después con tazas y galletitas en sus manos.

\- Y bien Peridot, ¿Que solías hacer en el espacio? –

Eso era una pregunta que definitivamente podía contestar. Tomando aire, la gema inflo su pecho cerrando sus ojos para gesticular su presentación.

\- Soy una técnica certificada para el cuidado de la guardería –

Al escuchar eso último, Vidalia estaba a punto de comenzar a reír pensando que solo se trataba de una broma, antes de ver la expresión urgente en el rostro de Amatista.

\- ¡Oh por dios! Eso es asombroso Peridot, desearía que me contaras todo lo que viviste ahí fuera…teniendo en cuenta de que jamás podré ir y demás -

\- Je - sonriendo alagada, Peridot rasco la comisura de boca tímidamente antes de continuar – Supongo que podría compartir esa información con un humano –

\- Y no solo eres linda, también muy inteligente… ¿Quieres un poco de té? –

\- M-me encantaría –

"¿Queeee?" Pensaron Steven y Amatista al mismo tiempo boquiabiertos.

Realmente pensaba hacerlo…

Con el té servido frente a ella, Peridot comenzó a angustiarse al sentir que la valentía que apareció al aceptarlo lentamente se iba disipando.

\- Oh espera, probablemente es la primera vez que tomas algo como esto ¿Verdad? – acertó Vidalia leyendo su rostro – Le pondré extra azúcar por ti, luego me lo agradeces…solo recuerda que está caliente, no quiero ninguna baja por los peligros del té –

Nerviosa de probar algo humano por primera vez, Peridot demoro unos minutos antes de acercar la taza a su boca. Estaba caliente, y pronto el líquido dulce calentó su cuerpo dándole una sensación de confort que jamás había sentido.

Al bajar su taza los tres la miraron expectantes su reacción, pero no era necesario que dijera nada. Sus ojos en forma de estrella y la sonrisa extraña escapando de la comisura de sus labios hablaban por ella.

\- ¿Quieres más? -

\- ¡Si! -

\- Oh miren, eh creado un monstruo del té –

\- Jaja bien echo Peri – festejo Amatista dándole un rápido abrazo – Pensé que serias igual de aburrida que Perla con la comida –

\- No fue nada – respondió Peridot orgullosa de su avance – Hasta podría comer un perro si quisiera –

\- Ughh dios no – murmuro Steven mortificado con la sangre yéndose de su cuerpo.

\- Eso no fue el mejor ejemplo que podrías haber dicho Perydactil -

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso los humanos no ingieren animales?,¿Qué pasa con las gallinas entonces? -

\- …De repente se me fue el hambre – respondió Steven dejando las galletitas de animales que estaba comiendo sobre la mesa.

\- Y aquí viene otro de mis famosos tés, cortesía de la casa – anuncio Vidalia interrumpiendo la escena trayendo otra taza con cuidado - ¡Peridot deberías probar el saco! Son los favoritos de Amatista –

\- Oh nono, no tentaremos a la suerte dándole cosas extrañas – intervino la otra gema, apurándose para sacar el objeto en cuestión de su taza y comiéndoselo de un bocado – Además... ¡Soy la dueña de estos saquitos y lo sabes! -

\- Lo comprendo, uno no debe interferir entre una roca y su comida no orgánica…. Oh Steven me olvide de ti, Onion está en el cuarto de arriba ¿Por qué no vas a verlo? -

Rendido, el joven no tuvo más alternativa que ir cabizbajo hacia las escaleras por miedo de ofender a su anfitriona.

\- Y bien, ¿Cómo te llevas con el resto de las chicas? -

La pregunta iba directa a Peridot, pero al no emitir respuesta Amatista contesto en su nombre.

\- ¡Se lleva bien! Ignorando la vez que intento matarnos…o cuando Perla la golpeó…oh y cuando se burló de Garnet y la termino atando –

Peridot cubrió sus ojos avergonzada de que dijera esas cosas libremente frente a un extraño, ahora la iba a odiar después de haber escuchado todo eso, estaba arruinada.

\- Oh ¿Recuerdas cuando golpeé a Greg ahí abajo? -

\- Jajaja como olvidarlo no se pudo moverse en meses –

\- ¡No puedo creer que fuera capaz de tener a Steven después de eso! –

\- Eso no fue nada comparado con lo que le hicimos a Marty –

\- Oh estaba tan furioso, pensé que terminaríamos en la cárcel esa noche –

Asombrada, Peridot se dio cuenta de que la humana trataba de exponer sus errores pasados de forma positiva para levantar su ánimo. Era lindo, sobre todo al realizar que los humanos tenían mucha más empatía e inteligencia que muchas gemas de las que había convivido anteriormente.

Estaba a punto de animar a unirse a la conversación cuando un grito de ayuda les llamo la atención.


	5. Chapter 5

\- ¡AMATISTA AYUDAA! -

Un grito en el techo interrumpió la conversación haciendo a las tres levantar su cabeza.

\- ¡AYUDA ESTOY ATRAPADO! C-creo que es el ducto de aire -

\- ¿Es Steven verdad? – gruño Amatista golpeándose la frente con la vista en alto – ¿Cómo diablos se metió en tu techo? –

\- ¡ONION NO PORFAVOR!, DEJA LA SERPIENTE NOOOOOO -

\- Parece que está llamando por ti, deberías echar un vistazo - le sonrió Vidalia codeándola para que reaccionara. Ni loca se encargaría de las ocurrencias de su hijo en su día libre.

\- Aghh okey… ¡Steven ahí voy! -

Peridot trago saliva al notar que estaba a solas con la humana.

\- Sabes, desearía tener un trabajo tan impresionante como el tuyo – comento Vidalia descansando su rostro en su mano, viendo divertida a la gema tragar el té verde para no contestar – Pero no me quejo, me gusta demasiado pintar como para abandonarlo por una vida de aventuras en el espacio… ¿Quieres ver mis trabajos? -

Asintiendo, Peridot se dejó llevar en dirección a la cochera antes de que pudiera pensar si era o no una mala idea.

\- Este es un cuadro del primer barco de Yellow Tail, estos son mis hijos en la playa, esto es…no recuerdo exactamente que es, una mariposa sobre ¿Un mono? O algo así y este creo que te gustara... ella es mi modelo favorito -

Ignorando los otros cuadros, Peridot miro alucinada la colección de cuadros de Amatista desparramados alrededor de la cochera.

\- ¿Qué opinas?, ¿Tengo buen gusto? –

\- S-si – musito Peridot con una expresión difícil de leer, llamando la atención de la dueña de la casa.

\- Hey, puedes llevarte uno al templo si quieres, ¿Cuál te gusta? -

\- Oh uhmm ¿Este? - sonrojada Peridot señalo una de las pinturas donde Amatista sonreía de frente con su pelo lavanda al aire.

\- ¡Uno de mis favoritos! Buena elección linda, lo envolveré por ti –

Vidalia tomando el cuadro entre sus manos para verlo por ultimo vez antes de tomar un rollo de papel de madera para guardarlo.

\- Sabes, puede que hayas visto uno de mis cuadros antes, las chicas amaban ese viejo retrato que hice de Rose, fue la única vez que me dejo pintarla – Comento la mujer sonriendo con nostalgia, apoyando su cuerpo en una de las mesas de herramientas mientras envolvió el cuadro – Era una de las mujeres más hermosas y misteriosas que conocí, fue la única capaz de hacer que ese vago de Universe soltara su guitarra al menos por unos instantes –

Terminando, se giró a verla pidiendo que se le acerque.

\- Steven tiene muchos de ellos dos en él, definitivamente se parece a Greg con ese pelo revoltoso y esos ojos saltones, pero su personalidad es idéntica a la de ella, ¿Acaso no es lindo? ...ven lo atare a tu espalda -

Peridot se acercó tímidamente dejando que Vidalia colgada el cuadro en su espalda con una soga blanca.

\- Supongo que no trajiste muchas cosas del lugar de dónde vienes, me alegra ser la primera que te obsequie algo de un humano –

La gema no pudo evitar sentirse feliz en su interior al recordar que sus pertenencias consistían en una parte robótica inservible, una grabadora y unas latas de pintura con asombrosas llamas.

\- Wow, gracias – susurro como le había dicho Steven que hiciera apoyando su mano sobre el nudo en su pecho y sonriendo tímidamente.

\- Ah no es nada, solo prométeme que me dejaras pintar una cara tan preciosa como la tuya de vez en cuando -

Peridot tocio sonriendo forzadamente.

\- Lo veremos…-

Las dos regresaron al comedor para encontrarse con un pequeño espectáculo.

\- ¡Se acabó! No lo soporto más, ¡Me voy! - Grito Steven corriendo hacia afuera llorando.

\- Jajaja amiga ¡Tu hijo es un genio! Ni siquiera sé cómo hizo eso, Steven casi moja sus pantalones -

\- Mmm lamento que no puedan quedarse para la cena – respondió la mujer hundiendo sus hombros decepcionada.

\- Lo siento Vid, debo cuidarlo, volveré la próxima semana lo prometo –

\- ¿Quién te dijo que quiero eso? Vuelve al circo de donde te escapaste – rio la rubia codeándola para decirle algo al oído – Prométeme que traerás a este pequeño dorito verde cuando vengas, ella es adorable –

\- ¿Que? No pienso hacerlo, ¡Es el mismo principio que la bolsa de té! -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso ah? -

Alzando la vista, Amatista ignoro la pregunta de Vidalia mirando con curiosidad el paquete que cargaba la otra gema en su espalda.

\- ¿Qué es eso? –

\- Es un secreto entre ella y yo, mantén tu nariz de payaso fuera de ese regalo Amatista – le advirtió la rubia juguetonamente apoyando un dedo bajo su ojo y sacando su lengua.

\- Pff debe de ser uno de tus cuadros sosos, vamosnos nerd – profirió Amatista tomando a la otra gema del hombro y saliendo a la calle - Te veo al rato amiga –

\- ¡Ja, Largo de aquí! –

Riendo, Amatista mantuvo a Peridot a su lado mientras caminaban hacia la casa.

\- Creo que rompimos el récord de escapar de casa por más de 6 horas jeje -

Con la vista al suelo, la gema verde se abstuvo de contestar pensando en algo que la estaba molestando.

\- Amatista – la llamo suavemente, despertando su atención - ¿Por qué el resto de las gemas no se acercan a los humanos? –

El rostro de la gema de pelo lavanda se contorno en una mueca de angustia.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso P-dot? Nosotros no… –

Callándose, Amatista se dio cuenta que no tendría sentido guardarle un secreto a Peridot que pronto descubriría por ella misma si continuaba en la tierra. Diablos si quiera era algo con lo que pudiera hablar con Steven. ¿Por qué le estaba preguntando eso en un día como hoy?

\- Yo no me acerco a nadie tampoco…digamos que Vidalia y Greg son las únicas excepciones para mí –

\- Pero ustedes los protegen, ¿Verdad? Deben adorar a los humanos si se arriesgaron de esa forma para su seguridad -

\- ¡Lo hacemos! Pero… es algo personal y un poco largo de contar, te lo diré en otro momento sin que Steven este presente ¿Okey? Pero no ahora, todavía queda luz del sol para enseñarte algo genial en la playa, ¿Qué opinas? -

\- Me gustaría eso -

Amatista volvió a sonreírle animada, sin soltar su hombro en todo el camino hasta la casa.

* * *

 **P.d: Gracias por leer :) y comentar. Si quieren que escriba sobre otros personajes o los que quieran mandenme un Pm! (Y me negare rotundamente (?) )**


	6. Chapter 6

\- Por mis estrellas, ¡No llego! –

Steven vio pasar un fantasma a su lado desapareciendo velozmente en el baño.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto confundido al ver entrar Amatista segundos después a la casa.

\- Eso es lo que pasa cuando tomas tres tazas seguidas por primera vez Steven – respondió esta simplemente tirándose en el sillón a su lado - ¿Y qué paso con los chicos sin hogar uh? Tuvimos un desertor cobarde el primer día –

\- Tenía ganas de volver a la casa – balbuceo Steven amargado – Pensé que si jugábamos en la playa cerca de la casa Perla y Garnet no se preocuparían si vuelven temprano –

\- ¿No te gusta que Perla enloquezca? Jaja –

El sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose hiso que los dos giraran sus cabezas curiosos. Peridot salió con cautela de el con la vista al suelo pensativa.

\- No fue tan malo, a decir verdad – confeso, más tranquila al respecto - ¿Comer es igual? -

\- Pfff seeee – mintió la otra gema rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora? –

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja Amatista demoro en contestar contemplando la emoción en su rostro de iniciar algo nuevo.

\- Ya recuerdo, íbamos a enseñarte a andar en bicicleta con Steven –

\- Yo no dije… -

\- ¿Verdad Steven? – volvió a repetir la gema a cargo cubriendo la boca del joven con una llave.

\- Mphm Mmph de acuerdo, de acuerdo – se rindió el joven dando una fuerte bocanada de aire al zafarse de su brazo.

* * *

\- Nyaghh ¡Esto es inútil! ¿Por qué quisiera usar un mecanismo tan arcaico como este? Ni siquiera se mueve rápido –

Esforzándose Peridot utilizo todas sus fuerzas para mover el pedal, adelantándose tan solo cinco centímetros de donde había comenzado.

\- Mmm no creo que sea buena idea enseñarle sobre la arena Amatista – observo Steven apenado.

\- Jajaja ¡Lo sé! Solo amo ver su expresión de concentración como si pudiera lograrlo … Oh vamos no me mires así… está bien, está bien iremos a la calle -

* * *

\- ¡Mírenme! Voy más rápido que con mis partes robóticas, con esto podría dejarte atrás Amatista, ¡Es asombroso! – Grito Peridot andando a gran velocidad en la calle, lo suficientemente valiente para alzar sus brazos y sentir el viento golpeando su cara.

\- Awww realmente está aprendiendo muy rápido, ¡Me tomo semanas hacer lo mismo! –

\- Está usando rueditas Steven… Eso no se puede llamar andar en bicicleta como lo hace un profesional – gruño Amatista cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Soy la dueña del mundooooo! -

\- Ya, volvamos a la casa, esto no es divertido… –

\- ¡Amatista esta celosa!, espera… ¿Le enseñaste a frenar? –

\- Oh oh –

* * *

\- Muy bien Peridot, haz pasado todas las pruebas de los chicos sin hogar para demostrar que eres digna de pasar al siguiente nivel – anuncio Amatista frente a la gema sentada en el sillón, recuperándose después de la caída en bici – Te revelaremos nuestras identidades secretas, ¿Estás lista para soportarlo? –

\- Lo dudo, pero adelante –

\- Okey soy el grandioso Puma Purpuraaa – rugió fuertemente la gema aumentando su tamaño para transformarse en un luchador impresionante.

\- Oh te eh visto hacerlo el otro día – agrego Peridot sin inmutarse - Es curioso que puedas agrandar tu tamaño de esa forma … ¿Alguna vez pensaste que tal vez eres de contextura pequeña por qué quieres? –

\- No lo sé… - murmuro entre dientes el puma frunciendo el ceño con fastidio – Nací de esta forma, ¿Por qué te importa cómo sea? –

\- No no no, no me refería a lo de la otra vez, solo que no eres como… supongo…-

\- Me gusta como soy, ¡No necesito cambiar nada en mí! – mascullo Amatista volviendo a su forma original enfurecida - ¡¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?! –

-¡Y aquí está El Tigre Millonario!-

Dando un salto en el aire, Steven subió al sillón entre las dos, vestido con su disfraz, lanzando un puñado de confeti.

\- ¿Chicas? –

\- Como sea, esto es estúpido – murmuro Amatista girándose y saliendo bruscamente de la casa.

Peridot dio un salto en su lugar emitiendo un chillido al escuchar el portazo que dio a la puerta de entrada.

\- ¡Oh no, lo eh echo otra vez! – se lamentó horrorizada tomando su rostro.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Que haz echo Peridot? -

\- ¡No fue mi intención! Volví a mencionar su estatura, realmente no quise llamarla defectuosa esta vez, lo juro…Necesito disculparme como sea, ¡¿Dónde está mi grabadora?! –

Steven hundió sus hombros apenado al ver a la gema corriendo frenética por toda la casa

\- ¡La deje aquí! No puede ser, tiene que…-

\- Peri cálmate…Peridot…¡Dot! - termino gritando el muchacho para que se frenara, preocupado de verla hiperventilando.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer esta vez Steven? –

\- Mmm tal vez sea lo mejor que te disculpes sin la grabadora en esta ocasión –

\- Dudo ser capaz de hacer algo como eso …cuando la veo con ganas de matarme me quedo sin palabras… Jamás funcionara –

\- Ahmm creo recordar que lo mismo me pasaba con Connie cuando la conocí – murmuro el joven pensativo – Leí un libro entero de cómo hablar con las personas, pero … supongo no hay tiempo para eso –

\- Tiene que haber algo…-

\- ¿Qué tal una canción?, ¡Siempre alegra a todo el mundo! –

\- …No estas ayudándome Steven –

Impaciente, Steven no encontró otra alternativa que caminar hasta ella y abrazarla para calmar sus nervios.

\- … ¿Qué se supone estás haciendo? – se animó a hablar la gema al fin mirando sus brazos con desconfianza.

\- Te estoy abrazando, se siente bien ¿Verdad? –

\- No…quiero decir, talvez –

\- Oh vamos, estoy demostrando que te quiero, es lo que tu deberías hacer, ni siquiera tendrías que abrir la boca y ella sabría que lo sientes –

Peridot contemplo sus palabras, sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse antes de que el rompiera el contacto.

\- Eso puede funcionar… Gracias Steven –

\- ¡De nada! Pero no soy Steven… ¡Soy El Tigre Millonariooo! –

Rodando los ojos, Peridot dejo al muchacho saltando enérgico en el sillón, para buscar a Amatista.

Su búsqueda fue corta, la gema se encontraba al final de la escalera, con sus pies hundidos en la arena.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – inquirió esta, tensionándose al sentir su presencia.

La primera palabra en querer salir de sus labios fue lo siento, pero se mantuvo callada sin moverse un centímetro a 3 escalones de distancia.

\- Estoy cansada de esto, primero insistes en que estoy defectuosa y me molesta… ¡Pero termino perdonándote porque creía que habías cambiado tu forma de pensar! Entonces las cosas siguieron bien y todos pudimos conocerte y de la nada ¡Nos traicionas!... Estaba tan furiosa ese día, dolió como un golpe en el estómago saber que había confiado en ti ¡Y me traicionabas! Estaba dispuesta a cazarte y a… a… – bufo Amatista furiosa, lo suficientemente enojada para no terminar esa frase.

\- Y luego… – murmuro bajando su voz – Haces todo lo contrario a lo que creíamos que harías, incluso veías a la tierra de una forma que yo jamás lo hice ¡Y estaba feliz!, al fin había una Crystal Gem igual a mí y quería hacerte sentir parte del grupo, pero tu…tu solo crees que estoy defectuosa –

Hundiendo su rostro en sus rodillas, Amatista cerro sus ojos esperando que la otra gema la dejase sola.

Y pareció funcionar, el silencio solo podía significar que ella había decidido irse de una vez por todas.

Pero sin esperarlo, unos brazos la rodearon torpemente sorprendiéndola.

\- Lo siento – hablo al fin Peridot, con su voz apenas audible – Jamás fue mi intención herirte con mi curiosidad –

Suspirando, Amatista se dejó abrazar levantando la vista para ver a la gema en sus brazos, todavía sin estar lista a perdonarla.

\- Sabes que no me gusta hablar sobre eso nerd –

\- Lo sé, es solo que …no eres como las demás ¡Pero eso solo hace que seas perfecta!, no puedo creer que pueda hablarle a un guerrero tan fuerte a la cara sin temerle, como pares, sintiéndome grande…-

Al realizar lo que realmente estaba mal, Peridot escondió su rostro bajo su cuello avergonzada.

\- Fue mi culpa… me comparé a ti y supuse que también te sentirías igual respecto a mis propios…defectos –

Eso había sonado mucho más sincero que cualquier cosa que se hubiera animado a decir atreves de un aparato electrónico.

\- Supongo que exagere un poco con eso – admitió al fin la gema purpura riendo avergonzada.

Levantándose Amatista la ayudo a incorporarse, sin animarse a hacer ninguna tontería solo por esta vez.

– Ven, vamos a buscarte uno de esos ridículos disfraces –

Sonriendo, Peridot la siguió en silencio, guardándose para ella cuanto admira como realmente era.


	7. Chapter 7

Peridot se paró sobre la cama exhibiendo con orgullo su disfraz.

\- Ajem, como verán el gato… -

\- El Gato Extraordinario – ofreció Steven por lo bajo viendo lo bien que le quedaban sus nuevas orejas de gato y los brillantes… ¿calzoncillos?

¿De dónde los había sacado?

\- Si…claro, El Gato Extraordinario no es ningún gato común y corriente –

\- Déjame adivinar… es extraordinarioo - exagero Amatista rodando sus ojos.

\- Él es más superior que eso, ¡Es Extra extraordinario! El cruzo toda la galaxia para venir a lo que creía era un planeta desolado… ¡Para enfrentarse a su archienemigo! -

\- ¡¿Quién es, quién es?! – pregunto Steven emocionado.

\- Es una horrible criatura creada de la fusión de todos los… "luchadores" malos del planeta -

\- Woow -

Bajando la voz a tan solo un susurro Peridot abrió bien los ojos y señalo frente a ella amenazante.

\- El Cluster…-

Dun dun dumm

\- ¡Eso fue asombroso! - aplaudió Steven eufórico girándose para ver la media con botones en el suelo a sus espaldas.

\- Ahm El Puma Purpura podría patear la cara de ese tal Cluster con tan solo una de sus llaves – presumió Amatista chasqueando sus dedos – Pero supongo El Gato Extraordinario también es cool -

\- Je – sonrió Peridot sonrojada.

Bostezando, Steven miro su cama con cansancio.

\- Mmm me hizo acordar al gato galleta – murmuro metiéndose de súbito bajo las sabanas a su lado – Jugaremos más por la mañana cuando las demás regresen –

\- ¡Pero que tarde es! Garnet me matara si sabe que te mantuve despierto hasta esta hora ¡Y ella lo sabe todo! – articulo Amatista viendo el reloj de la cocina con verdadera aprensión.

Uno simplemente no juega con las reglas de la fusión cuando valora su vida.

\- Esta bien, me divertí mucho con ustedes chicas – musito Steven contento cerrando sus ojos y quedándose dormido casi al instante.

Peridot descendió de la cama en silencio caminando junto a Amatista hasta el baño aun con el disfraz puesto.

\- Yo también…la pase bien –

\- ¿Te iras a dormir con eso puesto? –

\- ¡No! Fue solo para congraciar a Steven, es ob… -

De la nada Amatista alzo su mano y comenzó a rascar detrás de su oreja izquierda sorprendiéndola.

\- Pero no es tan malo ¿O sí? Tiene sus ventajas –

Avergonzada Peridot enmudeció sin animarse a admitir que era una agradable sorpresa el contacto.

\- ¿Quieres venir a dormir conmigo? –

"…"

\- … ¿Q-que? –

\- Oh no, no me refería a eso – volvió a decir la gema agitada sacando rápidamente la mano de su cabeza – Es solo que no tienes que dormir en el baño si no quieres, estoy segura de que hay algún colchón por algún lado en mi habitación –

Peridot miro por el rabillo del ojo la puerta del templo al que nunca se le había permitido entrar, antes de concentrar su visión en Amatista confundida.

\- No me molesta estar aquí…no duermo como lo hace Steven, me gusta pensar… –

\- Ohh claro, no quemes tus sesos – musito Amatista rascando su cabeza incomoda – Te veré luego nerd –

Al quedarse sola, Peridot se recostó en la bañera donde Steven había sido considerado de cubrir con una almohada y una sábana.

Le gustaba recordar todo lo que había hecho en el día y repetirlo en su grabadora. Pero sosteniéndola en su pecho la gema demorando en apretar el botón de encendido, observando por un buen rato el cuadro, las latas de pintura y el disfraz ahora frente a ella.

Decidiendo que los recuerdos podrían permanecer tan solo en su memoria por esta vez, Peridot dejo la grabadora con el resto de sus cosas con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Aun había mucho que no entendía de la tierra y los humanos.

"¿Qué quiso decir con no me refería eso?"

* * *

Al salir del baño por la mañana, Peridot encontró a Steven sentando frente al portal, mirando expectante a la nada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces? –

\- Esperando, se supone ya estarían aquí…el desayuno de todo se está desperdiciando –

\- ¿Por qué no lo comes tu mismo? –

\- ¡Es demasiado! No sería sano para mí – murmuro el joven poniendo una mano en su estómago, mirando el desayuno sobre la mesa de la cocina con culpa – Comeré solo un poco para que no se desperdicie -

En ese momento, el portal se abrió emitiendo una luz brillante que los hizo girar a los dos.

\- ¡Garnet! – grito el muchacho contento corriendo y saltando en los brazos de la mujer – Justo a tiempo –

\- ¿Cómo estuvo todo en nuestra ausencia Steven? - preguntó Perla apareciendo detrás de ella.

\- ¡Bien! Amatista cuido de nosotros, fue asombroso –

\- Mmm ¿Por qué me cuesta acomodar todo salió bien y sus nombres en la misma frase? -

\- ¿Cómo estuvo la misión? –

Las dos se miraron durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- Resulto ser mucho más dura de lo que creíamos…ella escapo – respondió Garnet seriamente apoyando al muchacho en el suelo.

\- Y eso no hubiera sucedido… si Amatista hubiera estado ahí para ayudarnos –

\- Perla – le advirtió Garnet – Ella no tiene la culpa, somos afortunadas de haber vuelto sanas y salvas… pensaremos las cosas con calma y regresaremos las tres a buscarla –

Tragando su respuesta, Perla recupero su compostura hundiendo sus hombros.

\- Tienes razón Garnet, perdóname… estaré en el granero si me necesitan –

En silencio, Peridot decidió seguirla para ayudarla en su trabajo. Eso y no quería que cometiera ningún error en su ausencia…

Pensaba que la otra gema estaba demasiada ocupada para notar su presencia mientras murmuraba entre dientes, pero estaba equivocada.

\- Garnet no comprende – farfullo aumentando su paso sin si quiera girarse a mirarla al hablar – No se trata de si tengamos ganas o no, todos somos un equipo…esas gemas corruptas son peligrosas y las estamos dejando corretear libres sin hacer nada –

Tragando saliva Peridot se preguntó si Perla realmente quería escuchar su opinión o solo se estaba tratando de un monologo.

\- Seguramente este durmiendo ahora mientras nosotras nos encargamos del taladro –

Bien, probablemente tenía razón sobre eso ultimo…

Suspirando Peridot se sintió afortunada al divisar el granero a lo lejos.

\- No podemos perder el tiempo, ni siquiera entendemos el cluster al cien por ciento… y Steven es solo un niño, debemos estar preparadas para lo que se avecina, ¡Necesitamos ser fuertes por el! - exclamo alzando sus manos estresada - Rose hubiera querido que…-

Avergonzada la gema blanca interrumpió lo que estaba por decir girándose para ver a su acompañante.

\- L-lo siento Peridot perdí la compostura por un segundo – se disculpó volviendo la vista al granero – Agradezco mucho todo lo que haz echo con el taladro, no lo habría podido hacer sin ti –

Realmente no quería repetir el mismo error que había cometido con Amatista otra vez.

\- No estoy segura de eso, me demostraste de lo que eres capaz…y sé que el taladro es un juego de niños para ti –

Alagada, Perla le devolvió una sonrisa sincera.

\- Gracias Peridot, me alegra que ahora formes parte del equipo –

Unas palmadas en el hombro fueron suficientes para animar a la joven gema para progresar en el taladro el resto del día.

Por la tarde los cinco reunidos, contemplaron el taladro completado al 70%.

\- Es todo por hoy, debo regresar a la casa, hay al menos dos canastos de ropa por limpiar – anuncio Perla sonriendo de oreja a oreja al sacarse su máscara para soldar.

\- Ughh no puedo creer que digas eso sonriendo – respondió Amatista asqueada, dejando caer el martillo que estaba usando al suelo y cruzando los brazos sobre su cabeza - ¿Quieres que te ayude? -

Perla estaba por responder cuando Garnet se levantó con la vista fija en el horizonte.

\- Debo irme –

\- ¡Espera!, iremos contigo…las dos esta vez –

\- No Perla, no será necesario que vengan, me encargare de esto yo sola – anuncio la función sin dar pie a la discusión – Estoy segura las dos tienen cosas que hablar –

\- Como sea…- murmuro la gema violeta por lo bajo al verla desaparecer, empujando el martillo con su pie.

\- Bien…tal vez tenga razón, deberíamos ha…–

\- Nop, no tengo ganas ahora, te veré en la casa P –

Volteándose apresurada, Amatista comenzó a correr en dirección al granero dejándola atrás.

\- ¡Espera! –

Sabía que prolongar las cosas, solo haría que terminaran peleadas. Pero por ahora solo tenía el tiempo de molestar a una nerd a la vez.


	8. Chapter 8

Mientras el resto volvía a la casa, Peridot y Steven decidieron quedarse en el granero para ver el casete que él había traído.

Pero lo que parecía ser una serie nueva y atrapante donde volcar su corazón, resulto siendo una aburrida caricatura donde todo el mundo, incluso los objetos inanimados tenían como única función llorar.

"¿Por qué están llorando si quiera?"

Estaba por morir de aburrimiento y quedarse dormida como un humano cuando para su suerte, una melena color lavanda se asomó al entre piso del granero mirándolos con curiosidad.

\- ¡Los encontré! Perla no deja de respirar en mi nuca por no ir a esa estúpida misión… ¿Que están haciendo? –

Asombrada Amatista vio boquiabierta el sillón y la televisión en pleno funcionamiento.

\- Ohhh Garnet no me dijo nada de esto, ¡Con razón se pasan tanto tiempo en esta vieja pocilga! ¿Planeas traer la casa entera aquí para no caminar Steven? -

\- Jeje no, solo la tele - sonrió Steven avergonzado.

\- No me importaría tener un congelador cerca con este calor o una cama… ¿Qué están viendo? –

La gema violeta se dejó caer entre medio de los dos, con sus ojos fijos en la Tv.

\- Ohh esta caricatura de nuevo… ¿Te gusta esto Peri? – cuestiono con una expresión de desagrado evidente en su rostro.

\- ¡Claro que no! Esto es definitivamente mejor – aclaro Peridot ofendida tomando el preciado casete que Steven le había obsequiado en su mano para mostrándoselo.

\- ¿Camp pining hearts? – pregunto la otra gema sorprendida al verlo.

\- ¡Si! ¿Te gusta? -

Amatista observo sus ojos expectantes antes de notar que Steven había dejado de prestar atención a su serie para mirarla, presionándola a contestar.

\- Pfff es uno de los peores shows que eh visto en toda mi vida – termino diciendo, negando con la cabeza – Solo a un nerd podría gustarle ese drama para adolescentes -

\- Ohh… – murmuro Peridot defraudada bajando sus brazos.

Nerviosa Amatista volvió a intentar seguir viendo la tele, pero podía sentir a Peridot incomoda a su lado.

Aguanto unos minutos hasta que sin soportarlo se levantó de un salto cubriendo por completo el televisor con su cuerpo.

\- Oh vamos, dejen de ver esto... ¡La noche es joven!, ¿Que quieren hacer hoy? –

\- …Estas tapando la tele Amatista – murmuro Steven molesto estirando su cuello para ver una de las escenas más importantes de la serie.

\- Duh pensé que podía divertirme con ustedes, pero esa caricatura es tan mala que hasta prefiero ayudar a Perla a ordenar...– se quejó yendo hasta las escaleras, sacando su lengua – Llámenme cuando quieran que los saque de ciudad ronquido –

El joven la miro molesto cuando se despidió, sin gastarse en devolver su saludo para que entendiera el mensaje.

-…Eso no se sintió bien – murmuro Peridot para sí misma luego de unos segundos.

\- Eso fue porque Amatista se comportó mal, fue ruda con las cosas que nos agradan - respondió Steven molesto mordiendo el interior de su mejilla – Pero está bien, no debes sentirte mal porque te gusten las cosas que los demás creen tontas o infantiles Peri –

Al terminar el capítulo, Steven anuncio que volvería a la casa y la gema se cuestionó si debería seguirlo o quedarse a dormir ahí, viendo una vez más el único episodio que poseía.

Sintiendo todavía aprensión por el comentario, termino decidiendo regresar con él antes de que se hiciera de noche.

\- Que Pera llorara en ese momento era una analogía a los sentimientos que Cuchara sentía en el capítulo anterior –

\- ¿Entonces si tenía motivos para llorar? -

\- ¡Claro que sí! Eso y porque la última porción se le había caído al suelo…-

\- Ohh –

Los dos entraron a la casa al tiempo que ocurría una fuerte discusión en su interior.

\- ¡Eso no tiene sentido alguno! Incluso fusionadas no habríamos podido derrotarla esta vez –

\- ¿Entonces esperas que yo me fusione con ella y resuelva los problemas por ti? –

\- ¡Amatista estas siendo injusta! Apenas puedo soportar que haya algo tan peligroso bajo nuestras narices…incluso si ella me perdono aun no puedo pedirle que…-

\- Bien pues yo no pienso estar entre medio de sus problemas –

\- ¿Es por eso que no quisiste venir?,¿Por la fusión? -

Amargada Amatista se cruzó de brazos clavando la vista al suelo sin contestar.

\- Lo siento, se lo que se sient…-

\- ¡Te equivocas Perla, soy una Amatista… no se supone sea débil!, ¡No te necesito ni a ti o a Garnet para ser fuerte! -

"Oh…"

Mordiendo su labio, Peridot se sintió culpable al haber influenciado un poco en esa idea.

\- ¿Que está sucediendo aquí? – hablo al fin Steven atrayendo la atención de las dos que lo miraron como un siervo atrapado en el acto - ¡No peleen! –

Corriendo hasta ellas, Steven tomo la mano de Perla para que reaccione.

\- Lo siento Steven, no quisimos preocuparte – se disculpó la gema aflojando su mirada y forzando una sonrisa.

\- Esta bien, sé que estamos todos nerviosos por el Cluster, pero quiero que estemos bien ¿Abrazo grupal? –

Steven estuvo a punto de tomar la mano de Amatista, pero esta la levanto en el aire fuera de su alcance.

\- Ahora no Steven – murmuro la gema entre dientes, caminando hasta las puertas del templo - P-dot ven –

Peridot tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que la estaba llamando antes de acercarse hasta la puerta con cuidado.

\- ¿Vienes conmigo? –

\- P-pero... –

Amatista se acercó hasta quedar a un centímetro de su rostro y murmuro en su oreja haciendo los bellos de su nuca se erizarán involuntariamente.

\- Solo hazlo por favor, luego te explico –

Mirando su expresión abrumada, Peridot asintió dejándose llevar.

\- ¡Espera Amatista! No hemos terminado de hab…-

Las palabras de Perla se apagaron cuando la puerta del templo se cerró a sus espaldas.

\- No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué está actuando así? – musito Steven apretando suavemente la mano que aun sostenía de la gema blanca.

\- Creo tener una idea del por qué – murmuro Perla apoyando su mano libre en su rostro preocupada – Pero le daré un tiempo antes de hablarlo –

Steven deseaba que Garnet estuviera ahí en esos momentos, ayudándolas a resolver ese problema minúsculo en comparación al que tenían bajo sus pies.

Pero por ahora no había más alternativa que irse a dormir y tal vez encontrar la chance de ver a Lapis una vez más en sus sueños.


	9. Chapter 9

Al entrar, Amatista derrumbo su fachada cambiando su expresión de fastidio por una de culpa.

\- Realmente no quise decírselo de esa forma – murmuro sosteniendo su rostro arrepentida.

\- Es solo que no dejaba de perseguirme con lo de la misión, ¡Es como si intentara ser mi madre! Y con eso definitivamente no me refiero a una como la de Steven…-

Sin saber que contestar, Peridot se mantuvo quieta sin esconder su curiosidad al ver los cientos objetos humanos que la rodeaban.

Definitivamente este lugar podría estar más organizado, pero no era algo que pudiera decir en estos momentos.

\- No lo entienden Peri, ellas no me necesitan para eso… las dos tienen clase, delicadeza y todas esas cosas estúpidas que yo no tengo… yo solo tengo ¿Que, fuerza? Ni siquiera sé si soy tan fuerte como tú crees que soy… apuesto a que ni si quiera podría derrotar a Jasper como lo hizo Garnet –

"Jasper…"

Se había olvidado por completo de su escolta, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de aumentar los ánimos de Amatista.

\- ¡Podrías! Con las condiciones correctas y sin ningún desestabilizador de gemas claro… Eres mucho más fuerte que la mayoría de las Amatistas que conozco y puedo asegurarte que ellas dan mucho miedo –

\- Je – sonrió Amatista mirando al suelo, sintiéndose aún peor – No es eso… ellas se complementan tanto, es como si yo desequilibrara todo…incluso Opal no puede permanecer unida por mucho tiempo –

\- ¿L-la fusión? –

\- ¡Sí!, desearía poder fusionarme con ellas y que se sienta bien... como si fuéramos iguales, quiero decir…podría fusionarme contigo sabes, no creo que se sienta mal –

A esto Peridot comenzó a reírse nerviosa, una expresión de alarma plasmada en su rostro.

\- Talvez… –

\- Sé que me quieren, pero... a veces creo que a ninguno le gusta realmente como soy -

Suspirando, Amatista se detuvo frente a un espejo roto, que sobresalía de una pila de objetos, para contemplarse.

\- Como si yo lo supiera… tu parecías conocer más de mi misma que yo cuando apareciste ¿Verdad? –

Peridot apretó sus puños, sintiéndose culpable de haber metido esa idea en su cabeza.

\- Te equivocas, eso es lo que creí que eras, lo que Perla, Garnet incluso Steven eran… ninguno termino siendo nada de lo que me habían enseñado debían ser… Eres asombrosa Amatista –

Corriendo el pelo de su cara, Amatista sintió sus mejillas arder antes de darle un rápido abrazo.

\- Je gracias Peri… supongo me confundí un poco el cómo tú me veías al como ellas lo hacían…- sintiéndose mejor, Amatista relajo sus hombros juntando aire antes de relajarse.

\- Okey…tal vez te estas preguntando por que te invite a mi habitación –

\- De echo me preguntaba por qué tienes tantas cosas -

\- No lose, me gusta conservar las cosas que tiran los humanos, ¡Oh mira esto! –

Amatista introdujo su cabeza en una máscara de hule con forma de dinosaurio transformando su cuerpo en una criatura extraña con brazos de espagueti.

\- ARRWWW, ¡SOY EL VERDADERO CLUSTER! Eh venido por tii gatoo extraordinariooo –

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja al escuchar a la gema romper en risas, Amatista continúo buscando cosas para hacerla reír.

\- ¿Y qué tal esto? –

La gema tomo el muñeco de un pollo cocinado y comenzó a moverlo en el suelo en dirección a Peridot emitiendo una voz fantasmagórica.

\- Periii te comiste mis piernaass… Ahora no puedoo llegar al otro lado –

\- Wajajaja – rio Peridot cayéndose al suelo al sentir el muñeco trepar por sus piernas – ¡Este lugar es asombroso Amatista! ¡Muéstrame más!–

\- Oh…- Amatista hundió los hombros, recordando lo que estaba por decir antes de ser interrumpida – Veras Peridot… sobre la razón por la que quería que vinieras –

\- ¿Cuál es? –

\- Mmm mejor te lo muestro, ven –

Tomando su mano, la gema violeta la llevo hasta el fondo de su habitación enorme deteniéndose en el final, en la zona donde parecía haber más cosas acumuladas.

\- No me anime a decírtelo delante de Steven – confeso la gema arrepentida, señalando un pequeño sillón raído y un televisor detrás de un muro de objetos variados – Pero realmente me gusta mucho, mucho ese show –

\- ¿Te gustan los amigos llorones del desayuno? – pregunto Peridot incrédula.

\- ¿Que? ¡NO! ¡Me refiero a Camp pining Hearts! –

Al comprender, estrellas se formaron en los ojos de Peridot dejándola boca abierta.

\- ¿Te gusta?,¿Realmente te gusta? -

\- ¿Bromeas? Es uno de mis shows favoritos después del mayordomito, tengo las 3 temporadas por aquí aguardadas… ¿Que dices Nerd, quieres verlas conmigo? -

\- Si…¡Si! –

Dando saltos en su lugar Peridot agito sus brazos feliz, con una expresión similar a la de un gato.

\- Sabia que estabas mintiendo, ¡No sé cómo, pero lo sabía! -

\- Solo siéntate, no hagas tanto ruido o Perla nos escuchara y arruinara la diversión -

Manteniéndose quieta, la gema verde contemplo a Amatista buscar entre sus cosas su colección de casetes.

\- Capitulo 2, aquí vamos –

Una vez puesto, Amatista se lanzó a su lado estirándose perezosamente para ocupar el resto del sillón apoyando sin preguntar su cabeza en su regazo.

Peridot trago saliva, sintiendo su rostro pegado a sus rodillas de la nada.

\- Amatista…- se animó a hablar, luego de tener bajo control su cuerpo - ¿Por qué no querías que Steven lo supiera? –

\- Amhh – girándose para verla acostada, Amatista borro la expresión relajada de su rostro – Digamos que hace tiempo le prometí que me desaseria de estas cosas por él porque puede que …su papa y yo nos excedimos viendo una serie en año nuevo y se fueron las cosas de control…-

Suspirando, Amatista miro durante unos segundos los créditos antes de volver a mirarla.

\- Pero, de todos modos, Steven estaría muyyy decepcionado si sabe que rompí su promesa, ¿Puedes jurarme que no se lo dirás por nada del mundo? –

\- L-lo juro –

\- ¡Oh no, ya arranco! Mira esto es genial –

Las horas pasaron, cambiando de un capitulo a otro. Al séptimo, Amatista pauso para contestar la pregunta que se notaba carcomía a la otra gema.

\- ¡No lo entiendo! Ella no hiso nada en todo el capítulo ¡Y sin embargo Percy la abraza! … ¡Pierre lo salvo de la muerte dos veces en un dia! ¿Por qué no lo besa a él en su lugar? -

\- Aww Perry no eres tan inocente como pensaba…pero tienes razón el público solo quiere a Paulette y Percy juntos porque se besaron en el capítulo piloto sin razones, es absurdo si me lo preguntas –

\- ¿Piensas como yo? – pregunto Peridot asombrada.

\- ¡Totalmente! Bueno de echo me gusta ver a Pierre con cualquiera…hasta el mapache que salvo en el episodio 7, bueno… no con todos de hecho, no me gusta verlo con los chicos malos –

\- Pero Pierre pertenecía a ese grupo… –

\- Oh si, empezó de esa manera intentando boicotear la recaudación de caridad del campamento… ¡Pero después se redimió en la temporada dos! Además, es el mejor campista ¿No? –

\- ¡Lo es! ¡Al fin algo que tiene sentido en esta tierra, si Percy estuviera con él, serían los mejores campistas tanto en el mar como en la tierra! - exclamo la gema levantándose en su asiento emocionada – Desearía tener mi grafica aquí para mostrártelo –

\- Esta bien está bien, lo entiendo…pero nunca veremos eso en la serie por más que queramos –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Peridot decepcionada volviendo a poner los pies sobre la tierra.

\- Mmm es porque los humanos son… un poco estrictos con el tipo de personas que se enamoran en la tele, tienen que ser de generos distintos para …ya sabes –

Amatista unió sus dedos del mismo modo con el que ella había descrito a Garnet.

\- Ohh… no es tan distinto al planeta madre – murmuro Peridot pesimista – Allí jamás veras a dos gemas de distinta clase fusionarse…acabarían destruidas –

\- Duh ¿Por qué les importa tanto quien este con quién? – pregunto Amatista desinteresada poniendo el nuevo casete y regresando a su lado.

Pero Peridot no contesto, todavía no sabía que opinar sobre las fusiones o el contacto que compartían los humanos.

Pasaron otros tres emocionantes capítulos más antes de que escucharan la puerta del templo abrirse.

Las dos dieron un salto en su lugar mirándose congeladas al escuchar que alguien se acercaba a ellas.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Buenos días Steven, ¿Dormiste bien? –

Steven refregó sus ojos cansado, viendo a Perla ordenar su cuarto.

\- ¡Buenos días! Tuve un extraño sueño anoche, soñé que Ciempiés peleaba a nuestro lado, ¡Como una gema! …Mmm ¿Has visto a Garnet? –

\- Todavía no ha vuelto, pero estoy segura de que volverá pronto –

Juntando sus hombros, Steven golpeo la puerta del baño un par de veces antes de abrirla y asomarse.

\- Lo sé, no me preocupa eso, solo quería mostrarle lo que le enseñe a hacer a una de las vacas – murmuro al ver que estaba vacío, entrando a lavar sus dientes.

\- ¿Por casualidad no has visto a Amatista? Quiero disculparme por lo de anoche ahora que eh pensando las cosas con calma –

\- Mmm Peridot no está en el baño tampoco, no creo que hayan salido del templo todavía -

\- ¿Que? – pregunto Perla mirando la puerta con preocupación - ¿Por qué pasarían la noche juntas? –

\- Eso… ¿Sería algo malo? –

\- No… supongo que no, pero…-

Sin aguantar, Perla se olvidó sus tareas caminando hasta la puerta del templo sin miramientos.

\- No sé por qué tengo un mal presentimiento, iré averiguar – indico decidida antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Steven tomo su frente a sabiendas de que a Amatista no le gustaría nada que Perla interrumpiera su privacidad.

\- ¿Donde esta Garnet? – se lamentó el muchacho apoyando su cabeza sobre la mesada.

* * *

\- ¡Oh no, alguien viene! – exclamo Amatista en voz baja alarmada, levantándose y desconectando el televisor para evitar el ruido – Tengo que ir a ver, solo … esconde esto –

Tomando la tele en sus manos, Amatista se la entrego agregando el peso extra de la caja de videos sobre la televisión.

\- Me mataran si lo ven, ahí vengo – murmuro la gema nerviosa mordiendo sus labios, girándose para buscar a la intrusa antes de que se adentrara más en su cuarto.

\- …Puedo hacerlo – exhalo la gema verde al quedarse a solas, dando un paso hacia delante.

Peridot sintió sus piernas temblar y el televisor resbalándose de sus manos, lentamente.

"Oh-Oh"

\- ¡Perla! ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? - la acuso Amatista dando grandes zancadas hasta alcanzarla, para evitar que diera un paso más.

\- No puedo encontrar a Peridot por ninguna parte – murmuro Perla con precaución aprovechando la oportunidad de mirar alrededor – No la habrás visto ¿O sí? -

\- No la eh visto desde ayer, desde que le mostré mi cuarto al que espera... Si, si entro _Con-Mi-Permiso_ –

\- Hmmp – murmuro Perla frunciendo sus labios - ¿Estas segura? –

\- ¡Lo estoy! ¿Por qué te mentiría? Probablemente esté en el granero o algo, no lo sé – mintió la gema tratando de mantener la calma para que Perla no leyera su rostro… pero ella era demasiado inteligente para tragarse eso.

\- Entonces no te molestara que eche un vistazo ¿Verdad? -

Interponiéndose en su camino, Amatista la detuvo molesta.

\- Te dije que ella no está aquí, ¿Por qué no me crees? –

\- Oh vamos, ¡No seas infantil! Déjame pasar… –

Apresurándose, Perla esquivo su mano y se adentró detrás del muro de chatarra, llegando al lugar donde estaba la otra gema.

"Estoy arruinada…" se lamentó Amatista golpeando su frente.

\- Lo siento, solo quería asegurarme – volvió a hablar la gema blanca girándose con una expresión de culpa en su rostro.

\- …Como sea - gruño Amatista de brazos cruzados sin poder creer su suerte.

Perla junto sus manos incomodas, buscando que decir a continuación.

\- De todos modos, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre la discusión de ayer Amatista –

\- Si, sobre eso…- comento la otra gema rascando su nuca – Lo siento…estaba enojada porque me hacías recordar todo el tiempo que no había ido a la misión y termine diciendo cosas que no sentía –

\- Pero fueron ciertas, tienes toda la razón sobre nosotras tres, jamás progresaremos si no confiamos la una en la otra…debemos pensar como una si queremos proteger nuestro hogar, no se trata de Garnet o de mí, ¡O de nosotras dos! -

\- Bien, si lo pones de ese modo… supongo que Alexandrite es mucho más fuerte que todas –

\- ¡Lo es! Es lo mejor de nosotras…-

Dudando en cómo proceder, Perla demoro en actuar, inclinándose para abrazarla y cerrar al fin la discusión de ayer.

Sorprendida ante el inusual afecto, Amatista regreso el abrazo sintiendo cualquier rastro de enojo borrarse de su mente.

\- No es solo pelear, incluso si discutimos siempre encontraremos una solución para todas juntas... porque nos queremos –

\- Oh vamos, si continuas con esas tonterías me harás entristecer – confeso la gema purpura dejando entrever sus sentimientos – No quise lastimarte con lo que dije -

\- Lo sé, pero no me sacarían tanto de las casillas si no me importaran tanto los tres –

Sonriendo, las dos se separaron calmadas.

\- Iré a buscar a Garnet para asegurarme de que todo está bien, espérenme en el granero, no me tardo –

Amatista se quedó quieta en su lugar, esperando escuchar la puerta cerrarse para volver corriendo hasta el escondite.

\- ¿Peridot? Eso estuvo cerca… ¿Dónde te has metido? –

\- A-aquí –

Dándose media vuelta, Amatista descubrió que se había escondido mucho más cerca de lo que había creído.

\- Sácame esto, por favor – rogo despacio incapaz de mover su cuerpo bajo el peso.

Apresurada, Amatista comenzó a sacar toda la chatarra de la pila hasta encontrar a la pequeña gema bajo la cabeza de dinosaurio.

\- Jajaja eres asombrosa Peridot, ¿Lograste todo eso en unos segundos? –

\- No puedo respirar –

\- Oh verdad lo siento –

Sacándoselo, Amatista vio su pelo despeinado y húmedo bajo la falta de aire en la máscara y sus mejillas encendidas al respirar agitada.

" Wow..."

Sonriendo, la gema purpura saco el pelo de su cara con cuidado, viendo sus ojos verdes clavados en el suelo ante el contacto.

\- Pero eres genial de todos modos Peri –

\- No me encontró … - susurro ella en un tono suave, similar al de un niño pequeño – Ella te perdono –

\- Ahm así nos llevamos con ella, un día planeamos matarnos y al otro somos las mejores amigas –

\- Puedo verlo…-

Sin poder evitarlo, Peridot recordó como las había descrito a las dos, al hablar de la función en su grabadora.

\- Hey se me ocurrió algo – comento la gema, ayudándola a levantarse - Te espero afuera de la casa ¿De acuerdo? –

Asintiendo, Peridot demoro en salir de la habitación, tomando su tiempo en contemplar las cosas que la rodeaban, pensando en que tal vez dejar de grabar sus pensamientos durante todo este tiempo había sido una mala idea.

Al salir estaba a punto de ir directo a la puerta de calle, cuando Steven la detuvo.

\- ¿Estabas en el cuarto de Amatista? – inquirió el joven, mirándola curioso desde la cocina.

\- ¡No! Claro que… solo estaba observando las gemas atrapadas para estudiarlas – exclamo está nerviosa, intentando lucir ofendida con éxito.

\- No te sientas mal por ellas, todas están buscando una forma de que vuelvan a la normalidad -

\- Ya veo…- murmuro la gema cubriendo su boca para no demostrar su interés, mientras intentaba huir – Iré al granero –

\- Nooo se tostaron demasiado – se lamentó el joven al volver la vista a sus tostadas.

Al salir un poco deprimida, Peridot alzo la vista quedándose boquiabierta al ver a la otra gema.

"¿Q-que?"

Ella tenía puesta una chaqueta de cuero, una gorra y un pañuelo similar a los de Percy. Y lo que era a un peor… imitaba a su personaje recostándose sobre la pared mirándola de una manera que jamás lo había hecho.

\- Hey Pierre, ¿Quieres que dejemos a las chicas y nos vayamos a atrapar ranas al estanque juntos? –

"¡Oh mis estrellas!"

Sonrojada, Peridot sintió sus rodillas temblar ligeramente, esta vez por un peso imaginario.

\- ¿Q-que estás haciendo? -

Amatista rodo sus ojos cruzando sus brazos.

\- Estoy actuando Peridot… se llama rol-play, debes interpretar un personaje y actuar como el, vamos inténtalo ¡Seré Percy! –

\- Aah-ah ¿D-de acuerdo? –

Peridot definitivamente no estaba lista para esto… ¡Para nada de esto!

\- Ven vámonos -

Bajando rápidamente, Amatista se detuvo al pie de la escalera girándose a mirarla con su ceño fruncido.

\- Mmm, ¿Tienes frio? -

\- A las gemas no nos afecta el cambio de temperatura… –

\- ¡Oh vamos Peridot, le estoy hablando a Pierre! Arruinas el modo...-

\- Verdad… Si, olvide mi uniforme en…¿la tienda? –

¿Acaso debía seguir un libreto?

\- No sé cómo no te olvidas la cabeza, ven toma la mía amigo –

De la nada, Peridot sintió la chaqueta de Amatista sobre sus hombros.

No podía entenderlo, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo esto? ¿Realmente estaba actuando?

No sería sincera si no admitía que no le importaba si no había razones esta vez…

\- Ejem – carraspeo la gema purpura pretendiendo mirar hacia el suelo incomoda – Veras, hay algo que eh estado planeando decirte P -

Sonrojada, Peridot apretó las manos a sus costados, tragando saliva.

\- Puedes decirme lo que quieras Am… - el nombre de la gema murió en sus labios antes de que saliera, dándose cuenta de su error - Percy…-

\- ¡No puedo decírtelo aquí viejo! Alguien podría oírnos… ¡Ven! -

Tomando su mano, Peridot comenzó a seguir a ciegas a Amatista mientras corría por la arena, esta vez a la misma velocidad.

¡Esto parecía una escena salida de la serie! El agua, la arena, las dos corriendo. No podía creer la atención que le había prestado a una historia ficticia echa por humanos.

¿Y por qué Amatista era tan buena interpretándolo?

Corría manteniendo la calma, como si estuviera en una misión, solo haciendo contacto visual para darle una media sonrisa y apretando suavemente su mano para que sepa que el juego seguía en pie.

Era perfecto, Peridot deseaba que pudieran seguir así hasta que la tierra explotase. No literalmente, pero... jamás había estado tan cerca de nadie.

Era en estos momentos, que la otra gema la hacía sentir grande, no podía evitar sonreír feliz, sus ojos cerrados mientras corría riendo torpemente.

\- ¡Jamás me alcanzaras Percy! – grito al fin animándose a interpretar su papel soltándola y comenzando a correr aún más fuerte.

Sus risas se perdieron por toda la playa, olvidándose de todos durante el trayecto al granero.


	11. Chapter 11

\- ¡Rápido, está comenzando a llover! –

Peridot observo el perfecto cielo azul cristalino sobre su cabeza antes de entrar al granero detrás de ella, sus mejillas ardiendo por temor a ser vista comportándose de una forma tan infantil.

\- Estamos perdidos y nadie sabe que estamos en el… ¿Granero? –

\- Quieres decir cabaña… ¡Pero ese es el punto! Este lugar es completamente secreto, nadie más que tú y yo sabemos que existe –

Amatista apoyó su cuerpo en uno de los taburetes, viendo hacia afuera la supuesta lluvia torrencial caer.

\- Oh uhm… ¿Quieres decir que es nuestra guarida? -

Eso estaba mal, Pierre era mucho más valiente y confiado…prácticamente lo contrario.

\- Puedes llamarlo como quieras, pero no se permiten chicas ¿De acuerdo? –

¿Por qué tenía todos esos detalles? La forma en la que se sentaba, los diálogos mostrándose como alguien duro. Amatista era capaz de interpretarlo tan bien porque ellos si eran muy parecidos.

Apenas podía imaginarse actuando como Pierre…

Las dos se giraron sorprendidas al escuchar una de las vacas chocar a lo lejos contra la cerca y la gema purpura decidió aprovechar la oportunidad.

\- Hay alguien cerca, ¡Ven! –

Tomando su mano de vuelta entre risas, Amatista corrió detrás del auto viejo que Peridot había destruido días atrás, agachándose al lado de la rueda, con la gema verde torpemente pegada a ella.

Las dos se miraron nerviosas, riendo por lo tonto de la situación.

\- Je, te estas volviendo muy buena en esto Peri, tal vez te deje ser Paulette la próxima, ya sabes podríamos hacer esto… –

Riéndose, la gema tomo su rostro y se inclinó burlonamente para besarla.

\- ¿Peridot estas aquí? –

Amatista se detuvo antes de completar la acción. Sintiendo a la gema tensionarse en sus manos, cayendo en la cuenta de que se había propasado en su broma.

"Otra vez…" Gruño molesta al volver a ser interrumpida por Perla, definitivamente no podía dejar las cosas así esta vez.

\- Olvidémonos del taladro – le susurró al oído, haciéndola temblar levemente en sus brazos – ¡Ya está casi echo, no nos necesita! Iremos a la ciudad y …-

Negando con la cabeza, Peridot se levantó en silencio, dejándola en el suelo confundida.

"¿Cruce la raya?" pensó la gema con culpa recordando la sensación que había sentido segundos atrás antes de quedar sola.

* * *

\- Perla, estoy aquí – anuncio Peridot saliendo del granero con pasos lentos.

\- Oh, no podía encontrarte por ningún lado ¿Estas bien? Luces como si hubieras visto un fantasma -

\- Estoy bien, agregare las coordenadas del Cluster antes de que inicies las pruebas…-

Dándole la espalda, Peridot trepo forzosamente al taladro metiéndose en su interior, aprovechando la situación para calmarse.

"Ella iba a besarme…" pensó apoyando su rostro sobre los controles.

Solo estaba jugando… no había forma que una gema como ella quisiera hacer eso.

Peridot jamás había tocado a una gema de esa manera, estaba prohibido en el planeta madre y la aplastarían sin duda por eso…

Era tan injusto que hacia su cabeza dar vueltas el recordar que ella seguía esas reglas.

Sintiendo sus mejillas arder, Peridot termino su trabajo saliendo de la máquina con cuidado de no caer.

\- Puedes probarla ahora -

Remplazando su lugar, Perla subió con facilidad el taladro, sonriendo satisfecha al ver que iniciaba a la perfección.

\- ¡Esto es perfecto! Haz echo un increíble trabajo Peridot –

\- No es nada – respondió la gema ausente mirando el taladro abrirse camino lentamente en la tierra unos centímetros antes de detenerse.

\- Quiero hacer unas pruebas antes de que reunamos al resto del equipo – comento la gema blanca demasiada distraída con su trabajo para notar su cambio de actitud.

\- Iré a dar una vuelta - murmuro Peridot sin recibir respuesta.

Ahora que era una Crystal Gem podía circular por donde quisiera. Por más extraño que eso fuera, era satisfactorio y emocionante poder investigar la tierra a su manera.

Sin volver a hacer experimentos con humanos eso si…

Estaba tan distraída que no sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro.

\- ¡Nyah! – chillo asustada, girándose demasiado rápido sobre una sola pierna, perdiendo por completo el equilibrio.

\- Cuidado – susurro la fusión, sosteniendo su mano para evitar que caiga – Puedes lastimarte –

\- ¡Estoy bien! – mascullo la gema verde zafándose avergonzada de su salvadora… que la había puesto en esa situación en primer lugar.

\- ¿Lo estás? Algo parece molestarte -

"Ngghh"

¿Por qué parecía saber todo lo que cruzaba por su cabeza?

\- Te equivocas, estoy perfectamente bien –

\- Bien puedes seguir estando bien o… contarme lo que realmente pasa – murmuro la gema más grande sin dar rodeos.

\- ¿No te detendrás hasta que lo confiese verdad? ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! Es solo que…tengo un par de cosas en mi mente – confeso la gema cubriendo su boca, evitando el contacto visual.

\- ¿Es sobre la fusión? –

\- ¡No!... Eso no tiene nada que ver con mi actual predicamento…-

\- ¿Otra pelea con Perla? –

\- ¿Qué? No, ella lamentablemente es una agradable incorporación a mi lista de contactos en la tierra, gracias… –

\- Mmm - murmuro Garnet, descartando a Steven y uniendo dos con dos – Entonces es sobre Amatista –

\- ¡Gah! ¡Deja de hacer eso! - se quejó la gema saltando en su lugar.

\- ¿Hacer qué? -

\- ¡Preguntar lo que ya pareces saber la respuesta! –

\- Es porque creo que no estas siendo lo suficientemente sincera conmigo Peridot – le respondió la fusión cruzándose de brazos.

Dudando, la pequeña gema hundió una de sus manos en su pelo estresada.

\- Esta bien, puede que ella tenga algo que ver…pero te aseguro de que no ha hecho nada malo –

Sentándose en el fardo donde siempre hablaban, Garnet le indico que se sentara a su lado con calma, dándole tiempo a proseguir.

Peridot demoro en hablar, aún demasiado confundida para explicarse a sí misma lo que sentía.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sentían al fusionarse? Quiero decir tu o ¿Ustedes? Ya sabes… –

Garnet rio suavemente al ver sus torpes gestos de manos sin detenerse a pensar demasiado en la respuesta.

\- Eso es fácil, Ruby se sentía segura de poder proteger a Zafiro, mientras que a ella le encantaba que pudieran demostrar su amor de esa manera –

\- ¿P-pero todas las gemas… necesitan amarse para hacerlo? – pregunto la joven mortificada, recibiendo un movimiento negativo de cabeza.

\- No necesariamente, eh vivido lo suficiente para ver a cientos de gemas fusionarse con el único propósito de hacer el mal o volverse más fuerte… Nunca terminan bien –

\- Ya veo…- musito Peridot con la vista al suelo – Perla y Amatista se fusionan tan fácilmente…-

Riendo suavemente, Garnet sonrió recostándose contra la pared del granero y cruzándose de piernas.

\- De echo les llevo cientos de años poder llegar a fusionarse sin lastimarse la una a la otra –

Incomoda al escuchar eso, la gema verde subió las piernas, abrazándose a sus rodillas, haciéndola parecer mucho más pequeña de lo que en realidad era.

\- Pero tú no quieres fusionarte con ella para volverte más fuerte, ¿O sí? -

\- ¿Que? ¡No! Yo…- respondió rápidamente Peridot, mordiendo sus labios para evitar seguir balbuceando – No creo que pueda…-

\- Te equivocas, eres capaz de hacerlo... incluso si se muestra confiada a Amatista le cuesta mucho más de lo que crees fusionarse con nosotras –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

\- Mmm talvez sea algo que ella pueda explicarte mejor, pero siempre termina rompiendo el lazo cada vez que nos unimos por alguna razón –

No sabía por qué saber eso solo la hacía dudar más al respecto.

\- Creo que tal vez le vendría bien aprender con alguien que sea nueva sobre el tema de la fusión –

Peridot demoro en reaccionar al ver que bajaba sus lentes guiñándole uno de sus tres ojos. Sintiendo sus mejillas teñirse de rosa, comprendió que Garnet era la única gema con la que podía hablar de estas cosas y sentirse bien al respecto.

\- Muy bien, ahora que eso está solucionado te enseñare como defenderte en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo -

\- ¿E-estas bromeando? –

\- Te lo dije Peridot… sabrás cuando lo haga – respondió Garnet sonriendo mientras tronaba sus dedos.


	12. Chapter 12

Deteniendo su trabajo, Perla se acercó a hablar con Garnet en voz baja.

\- ¿La encontraste? –

\- Lo hice, todavía no ha intentado acercarse a la ciudad… pero no podemos conformarnos con eso –

\- Deberíamos ir ahora y acabar con todo esto…-

\- No te preocupes, iremos las tres a derrotarla en cuanto termines las pruebas –

\- Oh me alegra que al fin podemos acabar con ella…un problema menos del que preocuparse –

Regresando a su trabajo, Perla observo a Steven y Peridot sentados en el suelo frente al granero, con herramientas en sus manos.

Steven estaba armando un muñeco echo de tuercas y partes que iban sobrando de los aparatos electrónicos que iban desarmando.

Peridot por su parte, hacia algo mucho más útil arreglando una de las radios para agregar al taladro.

Los dos escucharon un carraspeo a sus espaldas, llamándoles la atención.

A sabiendas de quien provenía, la gema verde tomo una pausa antes de soltar sus herramientas y girar para encontrarse cara a cara con ella misma.

Bueno, más purpura que de costumbre.

\- Sé que sería intolerable dejar de trabajar en lo que sea que están haciendo – exclamo la gema purpura seriamente con las manos en sus espaldas, imitándola desde su voz hasta en la posición en las que abría ligeramente sus pies – Pero tengo algo que preguntarte Steven… Ajem ¿Sabes dónde vive la luna? -

Divertido ante el espectáculo, el muchacho negó con la cabeza esperando su respuesta.

\- Bien… ¡En su cuarto menguante! –

Amatista sonrió, al ver que había aflojado a los dos con un chiste pésimo y de un chasquido de sus dedos, se transformó en una copia idéntica de Steven.

\- Bien, bien rápido ¿Qué animal tiene 4 patas, pero no las usas Peridot? –

\- ¿Ah? –

\- ¡El perrocoptero! –

\- Jajaja – rio Steven a su lado.

\- ¿Y saben cómo se ríe un ojo?… esa es fácil Ojojojo –

\- Oh Amatista tus chistes no podrían ser tan malos por más que lo intentaran – la interrumpió Perla alzando la cabeza dentro del taladro.

\- ¡Lo son! – intervino Steven riendo – ¡Eso es lo que los hace divertidos! -

\- Esta bien, está bien tenemos un público más difícil por aquí… ¿Quieren ver algo realmente gracioso? -

Amatista se transformó en la gema blanca dejándolos a todos en silencio mientras daba piruetas ridículas en el aire.

\- Eso no es gracioso -

Afligida, la gema purpura apoyo su mano en su frente largando un alarido exagerado.

\- Oh miren, este es el suelo que piso Rose hace 400 años, ¿Cómo se atreven a pisarlo sin desinfectar sus zapatos? –

Al escuchar a los otros dos reír, las mejillas de Perla se tiñeron de rosa, haciendo que olvidara su trabajo por completo.

\- Detente… ¡Garnet! –

La fusión en cuestión, levanto los ojos distraída recostada sobre la pared del granero, para poner la vista sobre una imitación de ella misma.

\- Mmm - murmuro Amatista tomando ahora la forma de la fusión y acomodando los lentes en su rostro con una expresión seria – Perla deberías relajarte con un vaso de leche fresca… déjame que ponga la vaca a la sombra por ti –

\- Jajaja ¡Haznos a todos! – agrego Steven.

\- Eso fue gracioso – admitió Garnet juntando los hombros.

\- ¿Qué?¡No la alienten! ¡Amatista déjate de juegos y ven a ayudarme! -

Transformándose de nuevo, Amatista tomo esta vez la pequeña forma de Ruby lanzando su puño en el aire.

\- ¡Me gustaría, pero no puedes soportar lo caliente que soy bebe! –

Perla se giró boquiabierta para ver la media sonrisa en el rostro de la fusión.

\- Debes estar bromeando… –

Y luego sin darle tregua, fue el turno de zafiro de aparecer frente a ella.

Calmada, Amatista tomo sus manos suavemente hablando en un tono neutro.

\- Desearía poder ayudarte Perla pero no debería dar mi brazo a torcer… podría dolerme –

\- ¡Oh vamos! – levantándose del taladro Perla se engancho su manga con una palanca y cayó al suelo doblando ligeramente su brazo –¡No puede ser! –

\- Tienes que admitir es bastante buena – agrego Garnet sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Por su parte Peridot rompió en risas al ver que se transformaba en Lápiz y comenzaba a hacer caras raras.

\- ¡Los hare dormir con los peces! –

Viendo el rostro asesino de la gema blanca, Amatista volvió a su estado normal mirando a los otros reír a carcajadas.

\- Y bien… ¿Cómo lo hice? –

\- ¡Eres genial Amatista! ¿Crees que pueda aprender a hacer eso? –

\- Ahmm no lo sé Steven, quien sabe –

Acercándose a Peridot, Amatista se inclinó para hablarle en secreto.

\- Supuse que te gustaría ver otra clase de actuación más divertida – confeso sintiéndose un poco culpable por lo de antes - ¿Que te pareció? -

Antes de que pudiera responder, Perla se levantó secando su frente, anunciando que había terminado su trabajo y estaba lista para partir, esta vez sin juegos.

\- Deberíamos irnos, no queremos perder el rastro – murmuro Garnet incorporándose y estirando sus músculos.

\- Ohhh la gema fortachona…déjenme que les enseñe como derrotar a esa cosa como es debido – presumió Amatista saludando a los otros dos mientras comenzaba a caminar con Perla.

\- ¡Esperen! ¡Hoy viene Connie! Le prometí a sus padres que ustedes estarían ahí… ¡No puedo fallarles! –

\- No te preocupes Steven, tu padre está en camino hacia la casa –

\- Oh…Visión futura ¡Claro! –

\- No esfuerces demasiado tu mente ¿De acuerdo? – le advirtió la gema mayor, siguiendo a las demás con sus puños ahora transformados – Mantenlo simple -

\- S-si – musito el joven confundido sin comprender –¡Suerteee! –

Al regresar a su casa, el señor Universe los estaba esperando en alerta…roncando fuertemente recostado en el sillón.

\- ¡Papa debes despertar! -

Greg abrió sus ojos espantado encontrándose cara a cara con la nueva gema.

\- ¡Wahhh la asesina! – grito aterrorizado abrazando sus rodillas y utilizando un almohadón como escudo.

\- Es solo Peridot papa – le aseguro Steven haciéndolo calmar, pero aun así siguió mirando con aprensión los ojos penetrantes de la pequeña gema que lo hacían poner incómodo.

\- P-por cierto, Shtooball... ¿Para qué me necesitas? –

\- Oh veras Connie esta por ve…- El timbre sonó interrumpiendo sus palabras

\- ¡Ya están aquí! Vamos debes saludar al Sr. Maheswaran –

\- Ahí voy, ahí voy –

"Humanos…" pensó Peridot planeando huir al baño antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.


	13. Chapter 13

Al abrir la puerta, Connie se adelantó a su padre corriendo a abrazar a Steven, mientras los adultos se saludaban.

\- ¡No puedo creer que me dejaran quedarme tres días!... ¡Adiós papa! – exclamo Connie saludando sin demasiada importancia a su padre.

\- ¡Es asombroso! ¡Usaremos bolsas de dormir y veremos películas toda la noche! – exclamo Steven sin contener la emoción - ¡Oh espera! Hay alguien que quiero presentarte… ¡Peridot! -

Peridot se giró atrapada en pleno escape al baño.

"Casi…"

\- No pudiste conocerla en mi cumpleaños, Peridot ella es Connie, mi mejor amiga –

Sonriendo forzadamente, la gema verde levanto su mano a sabiendas que debía saludarla educadamente. Pero en su lugar, Connie le dio un rápido abrazo sorprendiéndola.

\- Realmente no hay necesidad de presentarnos, ¡Steven me conto todo sobre ti! -

\- Que lindo de tu parte Steven…- murmuro la gema entre dientes mirándolo de reojo.

\- Solo las cosas buenas – le susurro Steven por lo bajo tratando de animarla.

\- ¿Dónde están las demás? ¡Quiero mostrarle a Perla mi nueva técnica de desarme! –

\- Ohh eso tendrá que esperar, ellas están en una misión ahora… ¡Pero puedes mostrárselo mañana! Incluso puedo ayudarte si quieres… –

\- ¡Claro que quiero! Somos un equipo Steven –

\- Disculpen…- intervino Greg, sacando su cabeza de la heladera - ¿Qué les parece si armo unos ricos sándwiches de jamón… ¿Y pan? -

\- Esta bien pa, yo me encargare de eso – respondió Steven avergonzado.

\- Mmmh ¿Por qué a nadie le gustan mis sándwiches? – pregunto Greg decepcionado, regresando al sillón para continuar su novela.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? - pregunto Connie luego de unos minutos, dándole una pequeña mordida a su sándwich de atún.

\- No lo sé tengo varias ideas, ¿Qué tal si vamos a la habitación de mi mama? ¡Podemos imaginar lo que sea sin salir de la casa! –

\- ¡Si! Posiblemente es mucho más seguro que el resto de las ideas – rio Connie juntando sus hombros – ¡Peridot, deberías venir con nosotros! Podemos crear juegos, obstáculos y disfraces ¡Oh tengo tantas ideas! -

Sin darle tiempo a la gema a contestar, la llevaron hasta la puerta del templo donde esta se abrió con el brillo de la gema de Steven.

\- ¡Wujuju! Pelearemos contra un dragón acuático y habrá dos guardianes en la puerta…uno bueno y uno malo – Exclamo Steven emocionado.

\- El desafío podría ser una esfinge que nos haga un acertijo como en el cuento de Edipo –

\- Oh si, si y atravesaríamos una trampa de espejos como los de la feria y… habría muchos monstruos para enfrentar –

\- Si…y también un caballero por si no podemos derrotarlos – rio Connie avergonzada – Espera déjame dibujarlo –

\- ¡Habitación quiero lápiz y papel y una tienda de disfraces asombrosos! –

Steven hiso aparecer los materiales y la tienda con un simple chasquido de sus dedos haciendo asustar a Peridot.

\- ¡¿Que es todo esto?! –

\- Ups olvide decírtelo, esta es la habitación de mi mama, puedo crear cosas a partir de las nubes ¿No es asombroso? –

Realmente no le podía venir a la mente una respuesta negativa, esta era la cosa más grandiosa que había visto en toda su vida.

\- Lo es…-

\- Solía tener un límite, pero estuve entrenando duro para poder crear más cosas al mismo tiempo -

\- ¡Eso es genial Steven! – festejo Connie con su rostro metido en su dibujo.

\- ¿Hola? –

Los tres se giraron para ver al Sr. Universe tan asombrado como confundido en el umbral de la puerta.

\- Esto es…-

\- Si…lo es – sonrió Steven apenando de traer memorias antiguas a su padre.

\- ¿Haz creado todo esto tu solo? – pregunto asombrado al ver la tienda, animándose a entrar su cuerpo entero a la habitación.

\- ¡Si! Es una tienda de disfraces, puedes crear cualquier cosa que quieras, excepto comida –

\- ¿De enserio? ¡Tengo una petición! –

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Greg le dijo unas palabras al oído que hicieron avergonzar al muchacho.

\- ¡Espera tengo que estar vestido para la ocasión! -

Greg regreso de la tienda, vistiendo una camisa hawaiana celeste y anteojos de sol.

\- ¡Haz tu magia Steven! -

Con un chasquido de dedos, Steven muerto de vergüenza hizo aparecer dos palmeras con una hamaca de playa, arena y un fuerte sol.

\- ¡Es el mejor regalo que un padre podría desear! – festejo Greg lanzándose sobre una de las hamacas dispuesto a tomar sol, con una bebida de coco en su mano que posiblemente no podría beber.

\- Ajem - interrumpió Connie al fin mostrando su dibujo en alto – Se me ocurrió que podríamos crear esto –

\- ¡¿Un laberinto?! –

\- ¡Si! Así podríamos hacer varios desafíos sin cargar demasiado la habitación –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

\- ¡Repetiríamos siempre el mismo camino! Pero con pequeñas variaciones hasta que encontremos la salida -

\- ¿Te refieres a cómo usar una bicicleta fija? –

\- ¡Exacto! Dejare que uses tu imaginación para las cosas que nos encontremos ahí –

\- ¿D-de enserio? – pregunto Steven nervioso, recordando como la Connie falsa de la habitación le había dicho que hiciera las cosas a su manera - Okey… lo intentare, pero primero… mi lady -

Inclinándose, Steven señalo la tienda como un caballero, haciendo sonrojar a Connie.

\- ¡Vamos Peridot! -

Rodando los ojos, la gema verde la siguió, encontrándose adentro con cientos de disfraces por todos lados.

\- ¿Qué opinas? – pregunto la humana mostrándole un traje de aventurera con un hermoso lazo flúor que había utilizado Lisa en la pelea final contra Sir Tigro.

\- Es… ¿Visualmente agradable? – ofreció Peridot juntando sus hombros incomoda, suficiente para que Connie decidiera correr al vestidor a cambiarse.

¿Tenía que vestirse igual? Realmente no tenía idea que debía usar, ninguno de los trajes parecía convencerla hasta que …

\- ¡El uniforme de Percy! –

Corriendo hasta el, Peridot tomo el traje de explorador entre sus manos viendo asombrada que incluía el pañuelo, el llavero y todo lo demás.

\- ¿Encontraste algo que te guste? - escucho decir a la joven detrás del cambiador.

\- ¡S-si! –

Peridot se preguntó si sería capaz de poder mostrárselo a Amatista.

Las dos salieron cambiadas, sorprendiéndose al ver a Steven vestido con un traje de zafarí.

\- ¡Genial, ¿Están listas? -

\- Quédense cerca de mí, soy experta en laberintos – aclaro Connie antes de comenzar.

\- Si…no soy muy bueno con eso – confeso Steven preocupado – ¡Pero está bien si nos mantenemos unidos! Okey déjenme pensar…Nnnggh –

Steven tomo el dibujo, observándolo fijamente antes de cerrar sus ojos, esforzándose por imaginar todo.

Las dos vieron asombradas como cientos de paredes se iban alzando una tras otras a su alrededor superando el numero de lo que habían pensado.

\- ¡Steven esto es demasiado! – advirtió Connie al ver que las paredes los estaban encerrando.

Pero Steven no podía escucharla, realmente estaba usando toda su concentración para hacer el mejor de los laberintos.

\- ¡El suelo! –

Connie emitió un chillido asustada al caer al suelo, haciéndolo reaccionar al fin. Pero era demasiado tarde, levantando su rostro horrorizado…Steven solo pudo ver muros a su alrededor.

\- ¿Chicas? – pregunto a la nada, tan solo pudiendo ver las nubes rosas en el cielo.

– Ohh no… ¿Que eh echo? - exclamo tomando su rostro preocupado, al ver que había quedado completamente solo.


	14. Chapter 14

Connie cayó al suelo, sin poder ver nada en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Steven? –

Reaccionando, se incorporó corriendo hasta una de las paredes y comenzó a golpearla con sus manos.

\- ¡¿Puedes oírme Steven?! ¡Solo debes caminar por la derecha del laberinto! ¡Es la forma más rápida de encontrar la salida! - grito con todas sus fuerzas a sabiendas que era en vano.

– Es inútil… él no puede escucharme –

Deprimida, Connie contuvo la respiración unos segundos y largo un gran suspiro, sintiendo sus ánimos elevarse.

\- Puedo hacerlo, lo encontrare antes de que la habitación intente engañarlo otra vez –

Siguiendo su propio consejo, Connie apoyo su palma sobre una de las paredes a su derecha y comenzó a caminar en la oscuridad deslizándola por el muro frio.

\- Esta bien, es solo oscuridad, como la cámara donde Lisa quedo atrapada en el libro cuatro antes de que Archimicarus la rescatara…solo que esta no tiene monstruos planeando matarme a la vuelta de la esquina –

Un grito gutural la hizo arrepentirse de sus palabras, deteniéndola en seco asustada.

\- ¡Oh no! Olvide que esto es la imaginación de Steven –

Podía sentir los gruñidos de la criatura acercándose a gran velocidad…debía correr ¡Ya!

Con su corazón agitado en su pecho, comenzó a correr dentro del laberinto olvidándose por completo de ir por la derecha.

\- ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! ¡No tengo ningún arma! –

Deteniéndose a respirar contra uno de los muros, la joven descubrió que había sido demasiado lenta y el monstruo la había acorralado al fin.

\- Pero te derrotamos…- murmuro al ver al gusano gigante zigzagueando en el suelo con rapidez para alcanzar su lazo brillante.

\- No… Steven lo hiso - admitió la joven en los últimos segundos, cerrando sus ojos y esperando que la criatura no fuese real.

Una mano la tomo bruscamente del cuello de su camisa, sacándola del rango del monstruo, en el segundo que estaba por devorarla.

La criatura golpeo de lleno contra unos de los muros emitiendo un chillido furioso y retomo su búsqueda al instante.

\- ¡Perla! – exclamo Connie sin aliento, viendo a su salvadora corriendo delante suyo - ¡Me salvaste! ¿Volviste…? –

No, no era posible que ella estuviera ahí…

\- Apúrate, es peligroso – le ordenó la gema blanca acelerando el paso, sin soltar su mano.

\- ¿N-no eres ella verdad? - musito Connie sin aliento al darse cuenta – Eres solo una proyección que Steven hiso para protegerme… -

\- Connie siempre demuestras tu inteligencia, no esperaría menos de mi aprendiz – exclamo Perla en un tono neutro y claro, sin las limitaciones del agotamiento físico que sufría un humano – Pero te equivocas… -

Connie pudo notar durante una fracción de segundos el cuerpo de Perla detenerse y girarse con la espada en su mano.

¿Quería atacarla?

Cayendo al suelo, Connie miro impresionada su expresión fría y severa.

\- ¡¿Que estás haciendo?! –

\- No hagas que me arrepienta de mis palabras Connie, no eh venido a matarte… ni a protegerte – explico la gema en un tono duro, clavando fuertemente la espada en el suelo, a sus pies.

\- Simplemente te estoy dando tiempo –

Horrorizada Connie escucho la criatura acercándose.

\- ¡Hay que irnos! – exclamo tomando la espada del suelo e incorporándose.

\- Ah-ah jamás hay que darle la espalda al enemigo – intervino Perla cubriéndole el paso.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡Debemos escapar! –

\- No puedes correr para siempre de una batalla Connie, debes enfrentarla tarde o temprano –

\- Eso no tiene sentido ahora, ¡Déjame ir, tengo que encontrar a Steven! –

Ignorando el forcejeo, la gema la sostuvo en su lugar con una fuerza inhumana, hasta impacientarse. Haciendo brillar su gema e iluminando todo el pasillo, atrajo al gusano invocando su lanza.

\- ¡No! -

Previniéndole de que iba a atacar, Perla le dio apenas unos segundos para defenderse antes de chocar su lanza con su espada.

\- Debes pelear… -

Ataque tras ataque, Perla la hizo retroceder hasta la criatura sin merced, dejándole en claro que no había escapatoria.

\- Pero necesito encontrar a…-

\- ¿De qué sirve encontrarlo si no puedes protegerlo si quiera de eso? –

Deteniéndose en su lugar, Connie hundió la vista en el suelo abandonando por completo la pelea.

\- Tienes razón… puedo derrotarlo –

\- ¡Claro que puedes! Es lo que eh estado intentando decirte todo este tiempo…demuéstrame lo que has aprendido –

Girándose, Connie se encontró cara a cara con el espeluznante gusano que los había atacado el primer dia que conoció a Steven. Este se retorció en el suelo, impulsándose con un chirrido furioso hasta ella.

\- ¡No…! – grito Connie esquivando el ataque.

\- ¡Te tengo…-

Saltando sobre el muro, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, alzo la espada en el aire.

\- ¡MIEDOOOO! -

La criatura apenas pudo verla sobre su cabeza, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

La cabeza del gusano cayó al suelo y segundos después su cuerpo exploto desapareciendo con un simple PUFF.

\- Lo hice – murmuro Connie sin aliento, dejándose caer en el suelo.

\- ¡Sabia que podías! – aplaudió Perla contenta con una actitud completamente distinta – ¡Ahora deberíamos buscar a Steven! –

Suspirando, Connie se incorporó cansada, sin siquiera haber aprovechado el descanso.

\- Ahí voy – gruño rodando sus ojos molesta de la actitud contradictoria de la gema.

Las dos comenzaron a caminar, hasta dar con una pared enorme de agua, que llegaba hasta el techo.

\- Wow…definitivamente no podemos ir por ahí – murmuro Connie, alzando su mano para tocar el agua.

\- Esta bien, entonces encontraremos otro camino –

Connie se preguntó si estarían perdidas en el laberinto durante horas antes de encontrar la salida… Al menos tenia a Perla ahora, ya no se sentía tan sola.

\- ¡Cuidado! –

La gema apenas logro agarrarla del cuello de su camisa, evitando que cayera al vacío.

\- G-gracias – musito Connie asustada al ver que estuvo a punto de caer a la nada, en un agujero que se extendía hasta horizonte, en otro camino sin salida.

– No lo entiendo, deberíamos haber llegado al final hace rato… tendría que estar por aquí –

Las dos se miraron preocupadas, sin animarse a decir en voz alta lo que pensaban.

…Había una salida ¿Verdad?


	15. Chapter 15

Estaba por quedarse dormido, su cuerpo relajado y el sol calentando su cuerpo mientras se mecía tranquilo en su hamaca, sin nada más que importase.

Hasta que de pronto, el sol desapareció por completo y su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse frio de a poco.

\- ¿Steven? –

Sacando sus lentes de sol, Greg se levantó preocupado al ver solo oscuridad alrededor.

\- ¿Se rompió esta cosa? –

Sabía que eso no era cierto, su ropa y la arena no habían cambiado en absoluto.

\- Estas asustándome amiguito, sabes que le temo a la oscuridad… ¿Steven? –

Nada…

\- Sera mejor que los busque así me asegurare de que está todo bien – murmuro sin querer admitir que odiaba estar solo en la oscuridad.

Greg camino a tientas a ciegas hasta que pudo identificar una luz brillante a lo lejos.

\- ¡¿Un espejo?! –

Mirando su reflejo brillante, Greg se detuvo sorprendiendo, a contemplarse durante unos segundos.

\- Mmm…luzco ridículo en esta camisa –

\- JAJAJAJA –

Apenas visible, un pequeño búho de color llamativo paso velozmente a sus espaldas riendo, iluminando una hilera de espejos que formaban un laberinto.

\- ¡Amatista! –

Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a correr detrás del animal purpura lo más rápido que podía.

\- ¡Espera un segundo! ¡Mis rodillas me mataran si corro más rápido! –

Abandonando la persecución, Greg se detuvo agotado, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas. mientras veía al búho desaparecer entre los espejos.

\- Oh dios…olvídalo –

Pero de pronto, la voz de la gema resonó en todo el lugar

\- Hace un momento un humano me hablo…-

\- ¿Te hablo? –

\- Estaba preguntando por Rose…-

Esa voz…

\- ¡Perla! –

Girando al final de una hilera de espejos idénticos al anterior, Mr. Universe se encontró otra vez observándose a sí mismo frente a otro espejo.

\- Mmm estoy demasiado viejo para estos juegos – se lamentó amargado, sin poder evitar ver su falta de pelo y su panza.

Deprimido, hundió sus hombros sin darse cuenta de que la imagen en el espejo comenzaba a cambiar.

\- Jajaja – rio divertido al ver que el espejo lo hacía ver más alto o gordo y de cientos de formas extrañas - ¡Tienes razón podría ser peor! –

Sin avisarle, la imagen que le devolvió el espejo se detuvo bruscamente, devolviéndole el reflejo de una mujer sonriente que interrumpió por completo su risa.

\- R-ro…-

Ni siquiera era capaz de decir su nombre, él no se esperaba esto…

\- ¿Qué tiene? – pregunto la mujer consiente de sí misma, con la misma voz dulce que había intentado mantener en su mente durante años - ¿Tengo algo en mi rostro? -

Reaccionando, el pelo de Greg se erizo como un gato mientras agitaba su manos nervioso, negando con su cabeza.

\- ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Nada está mal con tu rostro! Es solo que…estaba esperándome encontrarme con un hombre viejo y barbudo, no a alguien tan…hermosa –

Sonrojada, Rose sonrió enredando su mano en su largo cabello, como siempre hacia que estaba avergonzada.

\- Oh Greg, siempre sabes que decir –

\- Bien…tú me inspiras… ya sabes – rascando su cabeza, Greg tomo una guitarra imaginaria y comenzó a tocarla exageradamente haciendo reír a la gema.

Pero lo que antes llenaba su corazón de alegría ahora solo lo hacía sentir un amargo dolor.

\- Oh rayos ¿Que estoy haciendo? –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

\- ¿No lo ves? Eres solo una imagen inventada por Steven…no eres real –

Sonriendo apenada, Rose junto sus manos cabizbaja, mientras pensaba en cómo decirlo.

\- …Tal vez si tienes fe, este momento puede ser real –

\- Oh Rose – sintiendo las lágrimas asomarse en sus ojos, Greg intento apoyar su mano en el espejo, pero esta continuo su camino como por arte de magia, hasta terminar en la mejilla de la gema.

\- ¿Q-que? –

Sin soportarlo, Greg comenzó a llorar al sentir su suave mano apoyarse sobre la suya, devolviéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Estas aquí!, ¡Realmente estas aquí conmigo, no puedo creerlo! –

Poniéndose de puntillas, Greg la abrazo fuertemente sintiendo el aroma a rosas que siempre había amado. Uno que lo hacía sentir que viajaba por todo el universo.

\- ¿Cómo esta Steven? – Pregunto la gema rosa emocionada, separándose y tomando su rostro para observarlo.

\- ¡Él está bien! Más que bien…mira todo lo que ha hecho con su imaginación –

\- No digas eso – murmuro la mujer secando sus lágrimas – Déjame ser real… solo por esta vez –

\- ¡Pero Rose te extraño mucho! Esto me está matando… ¡Yo…! -

\- Shh escucha –

Silenciándolo, Rose comenzó a moverse lentamente al compás de la música que comenzaba a sonar cada vez más fuerte y que él había ignorado por completo hasta ese momento.

\- Es… ¡Es nuestra canción! Cuando intente fusionarme contigo… la había olvidado – exclamo Greg sorprendido tomando sus manos y haciéndola girar en el suelo, ahora iluminado con luces.

\- ¿Fusionarnos? Te equivocas… esta es la canción en la que supe que me amabas –

\- Rose… -

Dejando de bailar, la gema dudo en inclinarse, pidiendo permiso con su mirada para besarlo. Greg acepto, dejando que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos a sabiendas de que solo era una ilusión.

Y como comenzó, el beso se cortó llevándose las luces y la música consigo.

\- Es tiempo de irme – anuncio la gema al fin, pero esta vez como tantas otras él no se sorprendió.

\- Lo se… desearía que pudieras verlo crecer –

Rose se separó de él acariciando una vez más sus manos, antes de tomar distancias

\- Lo hago… - susurro en voz baja, apenas audible antes de darle la espalda, alejándose para siempre de él, una vez más.

Antes de desaparecer, la gema se giró a verlo durante unos segundos con una sonrisa enigmática en su rostro.

– Le hice una promesa a una amiga…debes mirar al cielo –

\- ¿Que?... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Rose! –

Confundido Greg la miro desvanecerse, sin comprender el mensaje.

\- ¿Qué es lo que…? –

\- ¡WAAAAAAHHHHHH! –

\- Oh dios…- murmuro Greg infartado al levantar la vista en la oscuridad.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Jamás me encontraran… ¡Es mi perdición! –

El laberinto le había dado dos cosas a entender bien en claro, una era que estaba perdida y la otra…que no era muy buena lidiando con la situación.

\- ¿Que voy a hacer ahora? Jamás debí seguirlos a esta trampa mortal – se lamentó Peridot hecha un ovillo en contra del muro, tomando su rostro desalentada.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Horas, días, meses? Posiblemente minutos…pero ya no podía aguantarlo.

\- Kgghhhzz –

El fuerte gruñido del monstruo gusano la hizo levantarse de un salto al instante.

\- Wahhh ¡Esta sobre mi cabeza! –

Horrorizada, Peridot abandono el plan de emergencia de quedarse sentada y esperar a que Steven aparezca y comenzó a correr asustada sin mirar por donde iba.

Deteniéndose bruscamente en su lugar petrificada, sus labios fueron los primeros en reaccionar, temblando sin dejarla articular palabra alguna al ver una nueva criatura frente a ella.

Esta se levantó en el aire impulsada por sus tentáculos, abriendo su boca similar a una flor carnívora.

\- ¡Ahhhhh ayudaaaa! – rogo cerrando sus ojos y haciéndose un bollo tembloroso en el suelo.

\- No otra vez…la Escurridiza – suspiro una voz aburrida a su lado haciéndola abrir sus ojos.

\- ¡Amatista! ¡Volviste! –

El monstruo comenzó a girar sus tentáculos, listo para atacar, sin darle tiempo a un rencuentro demasiado emotivo.

\- Yep, ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Sonrió presumida estirando su látigo en su mano, sin necesidad de esperar a su respuesta.

La criatura se lanzó hacia la gema en el suelo y Amatista la atrapo justo a tiempo con su látigo, haciéndola golpear contra uno de los muros.

\- Estas jugando conmigo amiga, ¡Préstame atención a Mí! –

Enrollando su látigo en una roca, la extrajo de su base con facilidad dejándola caer sobre el monstruo, provocando un estruendo.

La escurridiza emitió un chirrido furioso, enrollando sus tentáculos a la piedra y rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

\- Hey, ¿Quién dejo al perro fuera de la burbuja? –

Saltando sin miedo alguno, Amatista se arriesgó a que eliminara su cuerpo físico, retando a la criatura a un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo, peleando por quien hacia explotar a quien primero.

¿Por qué se estaba arriesgando de esa forma? Peridot solo podía observar aturdida la pelea, viendo como la escurridiza enrollaba su tentáculo en el cuello de la gema intentando asfixiarla.

¡La estaba por matar! Sin embargo…no parecía estar perdiendo en absoluto.

\- Hey Peri, ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Bromeo la gema guiñándole un ojo al zafarse de la criatura, haciéndola quedar boquiabierta – Oops –

Aprovechando la distracción la gema corrompida atrapo sus pies, dejándola de cabeza y lanzándola en el aire.

\- Wow ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Amatista mirando a la gema debajo suyo al caer – Buena atrapada –

\- Estoy bien – murmuro Peridot avergonzada de tenerla tan cerca, como en el accidente del taladro.

\- Sabes, no me importa ser la que este arriba –

Dejándola confundida, Amatista se incorporó con una sonrisa en sus labios y volvió a la pelea sin temor alguno.

\- ¡Basta de juegos! –

Sorprendida, Peridot escucho un PUFF, antes de ver a la criatura desaparecer por arte de magia.

\- Eso fue fácil – presumió la gema purpura sentada sobre la roca que había lanzado – Demasiado para ser un caballero de armadura reluciente ¿Verdad Peri? –

"Un caballero de…"

\- ¡Eres parte de la imaginación de Steven! – comprendió al fin dando un salto en el suelo.

\- Duh ¿Qué importa? –

Tomando su látigo, Amatista atrapo a Peridot sin su permiso haciéndola girar hasta quedar cara a cara frente a ella.

\- Además soy mucho mejor que la real – le sonrió acercando su rostro.

\- Necesito-encontrar-a-Steven – farfullo la gema verde veloz, zafándose del agarre de su salvadora.

\- Oh vamos ¿No prefieres que estemos solas? – inquirió Amatista siguiéndola divertida.

\- No eres real – se trató de convencer, tapando sus oídos.

\- ¿Esa es tu excusa? –

Amatista se adelantó y la freno en seco, con una expresión de pocos amigos.

\- No me engañas… te importo, no estarías vestida de esa forma si así no fuera, intentando tener lo que esos humanos tienen, ya sabes ¿Como lo llaman?... –

Humillada, Peridot agacho la miranda viendo con vergüenza su vestimenta.

¿En que estaba pensando?

\- N-no es eso… -

\- No estoy diciendo que sea algo malo – murmuro Amatista entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella - ¿Por qué te crees que invente todo ese juego para las dos? –

Soltando su mano, Peridot volvió a tapar sus oídos, sin soportar escuchar nada más.

\- ¡Admítelo Peri! Amas tener toda mi atención en ti ¿Verdad? No Steven, No Perla, solo tú y yo… –

\- ¡Cállate! –

\- ¿Qué? ¿A caso no pediste mi ayuda? Adivino a que te encantaría fusionarte conmigo y saber lo que se siente derrotar a todos –

\- ¡No! Deja de jugar con mi mente –

\- ¡Admítelo! –

Las dos se frenaron al sentir gotas de agua caer del techo. Atónita, Peridot pudo ver la cabeza de una mantarraya transparente salir del techo flotando como un fantasma.

\- ¡O-otra! – balbuceo Peridot rogando con su mirada.

\- No-no, no voy ayudarte esta vez si no admites que tengo razón –

\- ¿Q-que? wahhh - chillo la gema asustada al sentir la criatura rozar su pelo, flotando sobre su cabeza - ¡Debes ayudarme! –

Corriendo hasta ella, Peridot abrazo sus piernas temblorosas escondiendo su rostro asustada al escuchar el aullido de la criatura.

Amatista rodo sus ojos, tomándola entre sus brazos y levantándola.

\- Estas a salvo ¿Ves? Solo está buscando de donde proviene la tonta música de Greg –

Comprobando que tenía razón, Peridot se calmó dejando que la gema la cargara en sus brazos.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil? Se sentía inútil siendo cargada de esa forma.

\- Deberías irte… – murmuro Amatista mirándola ofuscada – Este lugar no es seguro para ti, no quiero que algo te suceda…-

Frenándose, la bajo con cuidado al suelo antes de llegar al precipicio.

\- Perdón, no quería forzarte de esa forma… solo salta ¿Okey? –

\- ¿Q-que? -

\- Ya no me necesitas Peri, además no puedo soportar que no seas sincera conmigo... –

Tragando saliva, Peridot se acercó al borde del precipicio por curiosidad, solo viendo la oscuridad penetrante que envolvía el laberinto.

¿Estaba loca? Moriría si saltaba, no había forma que pudiera hacerlo.

Además, en el caso que pudiera, Amatista no pensaba seguirla...

¿Qué tal si no podía encontrar a Steven y terminaba rodeada de esas gemas?

\- No puedo hacerlo – confeso apretando sus puños en su pecho, girándose para verla a sus ojos.

\- ¿No puedes qué? –

\- …No puedo admitir que tienes razón – respondió al fin sorprendiéndola – No quiero ser egoísta y tenerla solo para mi… pero tampoco me había importado tanto alguien hasta el punto que quiero hacerla reír y… -

Al ver que alzaba sus brazos para contenerla, Peridot dio un paso hacia atrás sonrojada, provocando que su cuerpo perdiera el equilibrio.

\- ¡Te tengo! – exclamo Amatista agarrando su mano en el aire, al borde del precipicio – ¡Gracias por decirme eso Peri! –

\- ¡¿Q-que? ¡No me dejes caer! – grito la gema estremecida.

\- Debes confiar en mí, alguien te está esperando abajo…al menos así espero -

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor no me sueltes! Está bien lo admito, no solo quiero fusionarme contigo, yo te qui…-

\- ¡Hey! No tienes que decirme eso a mí ¿Recuerdas? – la freno la gema purpura riendo – No soy real nerd –

\- ¡No, no, no! –

Al sentir sus manos separarse, Peridot cerro sus ojos asustada al sentir su cuerpo caer al vacío.

\- WAHHHHHHHH -

Atrapándola antes de que llegara al suelo, Greg observo infartado a la pequeña gema en sus brazos.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos sucedió?! –

\- ¡Steven tenía razón! Sabrías donde caería "Papa" lo sabe todo – se lanzó a llorar Peridot abrazando al humano agradecida.

\- … ¿Estabas intentando volar? –

\- ¿Que? ¡No! – respondió la gema avergonzada saliendo de sus brazos al recomponerse, limpiando rastros de polvo invisible de su vestimenta para mostrarse ofendida.

\- ¿Dónde están los otros? - pregunto Greg preocupado - ¡Esto no parece nada seguro para ustedes! Espera… ¡¿Qué es eso?! –

Asustados, los dos alzaron sus ojos para ver el fantasma blanco de la mantarraya acercarse desorientado hasta ellos.

\- D-derrótala – musito Greg escondiéndose detrás de la gema pequeña.

\- ¿Q-que? ¡Tú puedes derrotarla! Debes saber cómo… –

\- Bien… ¡Sé que deberíamos correr! –

Gritando, los dos corrieron asustados en la oscuridad hasta escuchar el grito de Connie.

\- ¡Steven! –

\- Oh dios, esto es demasiado intenso para mí – musito Greg tomando su pecho al correr pegado a la gema que había intentado matarlo días atrás.


	17. Chapter 17

\- ¡No lo entiendo! – exclamo Connie frustrada al derrotar otra gema más, esta vez con forma de pez globo

\- ¡No es tan grande! Tendría que haberla encontrado…-

\- No te estas concentrando lo suficiente – dilucido Perla mientras meditaba con sus piernas cruzadas sobre una de las rocas.

\- Tampoco eres de mucha ayuda… – murmuro la joven por lo bajo, molesta.

Pero no tenía sentido enojarse con alguien que no era real, Perla jamás actuaria de esa forma.

\- Tal vez…tal vez tenga que meterme aquí para avanzar –

Tragando saliva, Connie se giró para ver a sus espaldas la enorme estructura de agua que se alzaba hasta el techo.

\- Bien, no sabía que los humanos respiraran bajo el agua, eso es nuevo –

\- Claro que no…Ughh -

Exasperada, Connie cerro sus puños cansada de estar atrapada en ese lugar, sin poder resolver algo tan obvio … ¡Jamás se daría por vencida ante un laberinto!

\- S-sígueme –

Conteniendo la respiración, Connie entro al agua sintiendo su cuerpo flotar al instante. Avanzando en la oscuridad, intento llegar hasta el techo transparente siendo la única fuente de luz que podía ver.

Apresurada, tanteo en busca de una salida antes de que comenzara a acabarse el aire. Y fue entonces cuando lo vio…

\- ¡Steven! – grito sin pensar bajo el agua esperando que el agua llenara sus pulmones, pero nada paso.

\- ¡Puedo respirar! – exclamo emocionada, de haber encontrado el camino correcto al fin.

Pero aún más importante… ¿Había visto a Steven caminar sobre el agua o era otro reflejo?

\- ¡Perla! –

\- Puedes caminar Connie – le sugirió la gema, avanzando delicadamente en el suelo.

\- ¡Vi a Steven! – exclamo dejándose caer hasta el fondo para seguirla – Se dirigió por este camino –

\- ¡Perfecto! Lo encontraremos en cualquier momento – festejo la gema juntando sus manos.

\- V-veo algo… -

Connie corrió hasta la misteriosa fuente de luz blanca, viendo la forma de una mantarraya fantasmagórica cruzar el agua velozmente hasta llegar al suelo, atravesándolo con facilidad.

\- ¿Q-que? - murmuro confundida, alzando la vista para ver una sombra oscura en el fondo del agua acercarse.

\- ¡CONNIE! –

Una mano gigante apareció entre las sombras atrapándola, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

\- _HUMANA_ … – escucho una voz potente decir, apretando levemente su cuerpo entre sus garras.

Horrorizada, Connie abrió los ojos para encontrarse esta vez con una gema que no estaba corrompida… una enorme y poderosa fusión, lista para matarla.

"Steven" pensó sintiendo su corazón dar un vuelco en su pecho.

\- _HUMANA_ … - volvió está a murmurar, apretándola como un escarbadientes sin medir su fuerza.

\- P-Perla…- llego a murmurar la joven antes de que la fuerza abandonara su cuerpo y dejara caer su espada.

\- ¡Malachite, suéltala en este instante! –

Saltando sobre la fusión, Perla saco su lanza en el aire, llegándole a provocar un corte en su mejilla.

\- _RARGHH ¡LES ADVERTI QUE SE ALEJARAN!_ – vocifero la fusión golpeándola fuertemente, haciéndola caer al suelo como a una mosca.

Malachite intento atraparla al igual que Connie, pero su cuello se tensiono al descubrir que estaba atada a una cadena formada de agua.

\- _¡SUELTAME! DEJAME IR_ – protesto intentando romperla, sacudiéndose en vano.

\- ¡Connie! –

Connie se esforzó por respirar, tratando de enfocar la vista en la gema en el suelo.

\- ¡Es la esfinge! Debes recordarlo -

"Esfinge… ¿Qué es lo que intenta decirme?"

Boquiabierta, Connie comprendió al fin al tiempo que la fusión comenzó a agitar su mano furiosa intentando detener los rápidos ataque de Perla.

\- _¡LOS MATARE, LOS MATARE A TODOS!_ –

\- ¡Espera! –

Connie alzo sus brazos en el aire, llamando la atención de los ojos penetrantes de la fusión.

\- ¡Por favor déjame ayudarte! ¡Puedo hacerlo! –

Riendo fuertemente, la gema apaciguó su furia, mirándola sagazmente bajo el agua.

\- _¿COMO PODRIA AYUDARME UNA PATETICA HUMANA?_ –

\- Y-yo…yo puedo libertarte –

\- _AHJAJAJA ¡ESTAS MINTIENDO! NO HAY FORMA DE QUE ESCAPE DE AQUÍ…ES IMPOSIBLE_ –

Volviendo a ignorarla, Malachite estaba a punto de aplastar a Perla cuando Connie volvió a llamar su atención.

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡Si hay una forma! No le hagas daño por favor… –

\- _¡BIEN, DIMELO!_ -

Cerrando sus ojos, Connie intento esforzase en pensar a sabiendas que tenía poco tiempo.

"Una prisión donde es imposible escapar… una prisión donde es imposible escapar…"

\- ¡Lo tengo! Debes morirte… –

- _¡¿QUE?!_ –

\- Es la única forma…muriéndote – murmuro Connie con la vista en el suelo por el peso de sus palabras.

Mirándola en silencio, Malachite sonrió vorazmente al entender lo que dijo.

\- ¡Te arrepentirás de esto! – grito perla enfurecida lazándose una vez más sobre ella con su lanza en mano.

Connie comprendió al instante el plan de la fusión. No había forma que una gema como Perla derrotara a un ser tan poderoso, jamás habría tenido una chance de siquiera acercarse.

Pero la conocía, sabía que jamás se rendiría si estaba en juego la vida de un ser querido.

Abriendo su mano y dejándola ir, Malachite largo una fuerte risa al sentir la lanza clavarse por completo en su corazón.

Su cuerpo se dividió en dos, emitiendo un poderoso haz de luz que encegueció a la joven.

\- Lo hice… ¡Realmente lo hice! - festejo Perla al recuperarse, dispuesta a no dejar cabos sueltos esta vez – Me encargare de ellas…-

\- ¡No lo hagas! –

\- Pero son demasiado peligrosas para Steven, ¡No podemos dejarlas libres por ahí! –

\- No…no lo son – murmuro Connie suavemente, haciendo que ella baje su lanza – Todas estas proyecciones son solo los miedos que habitan en Steven…nada mas –

\- ¡¿Qué? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!... ¿Entonces por qué me creo a mí? - inquirió la gema ofendida si poder creer sus palabras.

\- Estoy segura de que él tiene miedo de que no cuides de ti misma, al proteger a los demás... –

Bajando sus hombros, Perla hundió la vista en el suelo aturdida.

\- No puede ser…yo... -

\- Esta bien…ya encontré la salida – sonrió Connie calmándola.

\- ...¿Como? –

\- Bien, me había centrado en mi dibujo de un laberinto enorme lleno de trampas y encuentros… esa es la razón por la que jamás los iba encontrar -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

\- Steven creo una versión mucho más simple de él, es por eso que esta todo tan oscuro…también es la razón por la que pude verlo sobre el agua –

Deteniéndose al borde del abismo, Connie sonrió al ver hacia abajo.

\- El separo el laberinto en tres partes… la salida está debajo, donde seguramente voy a poder encontrarlo –

\- Espera, ¿Qué tal si él no puede salir de ahí arriba? Jamás podrás regresar a rescatarlo… –

Negando con la cabeza, Connie dejo su espada a un lado, sentándose en el borde, lista para saltar.

\- Somos un equipo, parte de protegernos es confiar el uno en el otro -

Perla apoyo su mano en el hombro de la joven, sonriendo a pesar de sus temores.

\- Estoy orgullosa de ti Connie, sabría que podrías resolverlo –

Sonriendo, Connie se dejó caer, cerrando sus ojos con los brazos extendidos para no lastimarse al llegar al suelo.

Sorprendida, su cuerpo reboto al poco tiempo contra una superficie blanda, haciéndola caer suavemente al suelo.

\- ¿Steven? – pregunto al ver la bola rosa que formaba el escudo del muchacho… pero esta estaba vacía en su interior.

Suspirando, Connie cerro sus ojos unos instantes antes de volver a levantar la vista decidida.

\- Esta bien… ¡Puedo encontrarlo! –


	18. Chapter 18

\- ¿Connie?,¿Peridot? –

Ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de repetir sus nombres a la nada y estirar sus manos para desaparecer la habitación en vano. Solo había logrado terminar con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Steven realmente quería hacerse un bollo en el suelo y comenzar a llorar, al volver a caer en la trampa de la habitación.

\- ¿Que me está pasando? – se preguntó tomando su rostro preocupado, mientras observaba el dulce cielo rosa sobre su cabeza a la espera de que algo sucediera – Habitación…quiero que alguien me ayude –

Steven cerro sus ojos suponiendo que la habitación sobrecargada no cumpliría su deseo.

\- ¡Steven! –

Sorprendido, alzo la vista viendo a la fusión caminar hasta él.

\- ¡Garnet! –

Corriendo hasta ella, Steven la abrazo fuertemente a sabiendas de que todo estaría bien, incluso si ella no era real.

\- ¡Quede atrapado en este laberinto! Necesito encontrar a las demás antes de que algo malo suceda – explico el joven, separándose de ella más animado.

\- Esta bien Steven, las encontraremos – le aseguro la gema revolviendo su pelo oscuro para levantar su moral.

\- ¿C-como llegaste hasta aquí? – pregunto el muchacho dudoso, sin animarse a hacer la verdadera pregunta.

\- …No puedo decirte eso – respondió Garnet acomodando sus lentes.

\- Oh…está bien – murmuro Steven juntando sus hombros incomodo – No entiendo por qué no puedo desarmarlo…seria todo más fácil sin todos estos muros alrededor –

\- Bien, tal vez el laberinto se encuentre aquí –

Steven se detuvo confundido al sentir que apoyaba una mano en su frente.

\- ¡Pero no puedo resolverlo! ¡Cada vez que intento pensar una salida, termino con dolor de cabeza! –

\- Te lo dije…mantenlo simple –

\- ¡¿Pero cómo iba a saber que significaba eso?! –

Garnet estaba a punto de contestar, cuando sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta al ver a la gema enfrente de ellos.

\- Ten cuidado – le susurro para evitar que el siguiera hablando.

\- Estoy listo – exclamo Steven en voz, baja invocando su escudo.

\- Esta bien Steven, yo me encargo de ella –

\- Pero…-

Saltando sobre el monstruo, Garnet esquivo todos sus golpes terminándolo con un rápido golpe en su centro.

La criatura exploto largando cientos de conos que se activaron casi al instante, volviendo a la pelea.

\- Ohhh no, otra vez – murmuro Steven apenado, estirando su rostro – A-ayudare … ¡Garnet! –

La gema se giró a verlo distraída, logrando que una de los conos le provocara una herida en su estómago.

\- ¡Steven, retrocede! – le ordeno molesta al sentir el ligero dolor en su abdomen.

\- O-okey… ¡Lo siento! – musito el joven sintiéndose culpable.

Al terminar, Garnet tomo la zona donde el cono había rasgado la tela.

\- ¿Estas bien? -

\- No lo sé, creo que me inyecto algún tipo de toxina… - murmuro la gema sintiéndose ligeramente mareada.

\- Lo siento Garnet, solo quería ayudar – suspiro Steven decidiendo que conservaría el escudo en caso de que tuvieran que enfrentarse a otro enemigo.

\- Esta bien, intentemos encontrar la salida antes de que aparezca algo mas–

Steven tomo su mano y caminaron con cuidado entre los pasajes del laberinto.

\- ¡Agua! –

Adelantándose, el muchacho salto sobre el agua esperando hundirse y sin embargo se mantuvo en pie.

\- Mmm esto no es tan divertido como parecía –

\- La salida debe estar cerca - ofreció la gema, caminando hasta él lentamente, con una de sus manos apoyada en su herida.

\- ¡Mira ahí va otra! –

Emocionado, el muchacho comenzó a correr detrás del fantasma que surcaba el cielo rosa en dirección al agua.

Sin embargo, cuando intento agarrarlo, la mantarraya se impulsó atravesando el agua por completo.

\- Wow ¿Viste eso? Hay algo más ahí abajo –

Steven se arrodillo en el agua, mojando sus pantalones para ver de cerca el interior del lago. Entristecido vio su reflejo comprobando que Garnet no se reflejaba en el agua.

¿Por qué había esperado que fuera real de todos modos?

Saberlo solo lo hacía sentir cada vez más solo. ¿Por qué entrar a esta habitación lo hacía sentir siempre de la misma manera?

¿Por qué su madre la había creado en primer lugar?

Estaba tan preocupado que no vio la sombra ascender bajo del agua, hasta que esta atrapo sus manos.

\- ¡Wahhh! –

Apenas pudo ver la gema brillante en su rostro y esos terribles ojos dorados, antes de que ella lo tomara de su cuello levantándolo en el aire.

\- ¡Al fin… pagaras por esto Rose Quartz! Te llevare al infierno del que vengo… – sonrió ferozmente la gema apretando su cuello con un odio profundo.

\- ¡Jasper! –

De un fuerte golpe, Garnet la hizo retroceder, recuperando al muchacho sano y salvo.

¡Casi lo había matado! Era imperdonable…

\- ¡No aprendes! – expreso la gema furiosa, abalanzándose sobre ella.

\- ¡Ja! Estas lastimadas… No puedes vencerme ahora –

Steven tomo su cuello enrojecido, sintiendo las lágrimas amenazando con caer de sus ojos.

\- ¡No tienen por qué pelear! – intento decir con voz ronca, sintiendo su garganta arder.

Desesperado, el muchacho trato de pensar en una solución mientras escuchaba el fuerte choque que provocaban las gemas al pelear.

\- Espera…si Jasper está aquí, quiere decir…-

Levantando la vista, Steven miro hacia todos lados apresurado.

\- ¡Lapis! –

La gema azul, se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo con una expresión de derrota en su rostro.

\- Es todo su culpa…- murmuro haciendo detener a Steven, dudoso de como iría a reaccionar si se acercaba – Debería haberla matado ni bien tuve la oportunidad –

\- ¿D-de quien hablas? – pregunto, preocupado de su extraño tono de voz.

\- Esa humana que consideras tu amiga…le dijo a Jasper como liberarse –

\- ¡¿Connie?¡ ¿Dónde la has visto? ¿Ella está bien? – pregunto Steven preocupado, tomándola con cuidado de los hombros.

\- ¿Por qué te importa eso? ¡Es una traidora Steven! – mascullo Lapis empujándolo al suelo - ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Mira! –

Steven trago saliva al ver lo que intentaba mostrarle. ¡Garnet estaba perdiendo!

Aun no se había recuperado de la herida…era demasiado para ella.

\- Esta vez ganara… –

\- ¡Se pudrirán en el agua como yo lo hice! – grito Jasper dándole un fuerte cabezazo a la fusión, rompiendo sus lentes por completo – JAJAJA ¡Jamás saldrán de aquí! –

\- Steven...escapa – susurro la fusión derrotada, dejando sus lágrimas al descubierto.

\- ¡Garnet! –

Lapis lo tomo del brazo, impidiéndole intervenir.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Ella tiene razón! ¡Tengo que sacarte de aquí! ¡Soy tu guardiana! –

\- ¡No puedo dejarla sola! ¡Necesito ayudarla, por favor suéltame! –

Sin que nadie se lo esperara, Steven pudo ver los ojos de la fusión cerrarse, antes de desaparecer ante el golpe final, dejando detrás dos gemas de distinto color en el suelo.

\- ¡Garnet no! –

Llorando, el muchacho se zafo de la gema del océano, derrumbándose en el suelo

– Yo pude haberla ayudado…-

\- Jajaja ¡Sabía que no podía derrotarme una simple fusión! –

Viendo al muchacho desconsolado en el suelo, Lapis cerro sus ojos sintiendo el odio de muchos años sin poder hacer nada revolverse en su interior.

\- Esta bien Steven…lo hare por ti –

\- ¿Q-que quieres decir? –

\- Te mantendré a salvo de una vez por todas…-

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, alzo su mano en el aire levantando consigo un desmedido brazo de agua que atrapo a Jasper por completo.

\- ¡No esta vez! No pueden derrotarme… ¡Nooo! -

\- ¡Lapis, por favor detente! – reacciono Steven corriendo hasta ella – No tienes por qué hacer esto –

\- ¡Es la única forma, Steven! –

Cerrando su puño sin ningún rastro de duda, Lapis pudo sentir el agua recrear su movimiento destruyendo por completo el cuerpo de la guerrera junto con su gema.

\- ¡Noooooo! – lloro Steven cerrando sus ojos, sin poder ver más.

\- Debes irte ahora – volvió a hablar la gema, sintiendo algo morirse en su interior al tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y levantarlo en el aire.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – sollozo el muchacho dejándose cargar, sin poder borrar esa imagen de su mente.

\- Necesitaba que comprendieras – musito Lapis cargándolo hasta el final del laberinto – Que esto no es un juego, que a veces no puedes cambiar la mente de tus enemigos –

Alzándolo en alto, sobre el borde del precipicio, Lapis trato de dedicarle una sonrisa a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido.

\- Lo siento Steven… sé que nos salvaras allá afuera – murmuro la gema entristecida de verlo llorar – Y sé que esta vez sabrás lo que hacer –

Entre lágrimas, Steven sintió su cuerpo caer al vacío, cerrando sus ojos. Su gema reacciono, antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, rodeándolo con una burbuja.

¿Se había acabado todo, verdad?

Viendo el interior de la burbuja, lo hizo sentir un agujero en su interior, ahora que por fin estaba a salvo.

Steven se incorporó agotado, atravesando sin saber cómo la burbuja sin romperla.

Amargado, camino un par de metros hasta que sus rodillas flaquearon haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sabía que nada de esto era real… ¿Pero por qué dolía tanto?

Cerrando sus ojos, se mantuvo inerte en el suelo esperando no sentir nada.

\- Creo que te están buscando – murmuro una voz suave, haciendo acelerar su corazón.

\- Oh no…-

Estaba harto de las crueles bromas de la habitación…pero esto era cruzar la raya.

Steven tapo sus ojos furioso, sin soportar la idea de ver a la mujer de la que todos hablaban y que él nunca había llegado a conocer por su culpa.

\- ¿Por qué creaste este lugar? – se animó a preguntar, deseoso de que esa voz fuera solo su imaginación.

Al sentir que la mujer se sentaba a su lado, su corazón comenzó a latir con prisa, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar.

\- Nada de esto es real Steven…venia aquí cada vez que tenía que verle la cara a los temores que inundaban mi mente –

\- ¿Pero por qué harías algo tan cruel? No puedo entenderlo…-

\- Puede ser cruel…pero los sueños, los deseos…incluso los miedos, son todo parte de lo mismo…jamás los superaremos si no podemos enfrentarlos... –

\- Pero yo no puedo…duele demasiado –

Sonriendo, la gema acaricio suavemente su pelo, haciéndolo sentir un nudo en su garganta.

\- Lo se… yo no podía comprender por qué Perla se sacrificaba sin dudarlo por mí una y otra vez, porque Amatista tenía esa actitud temeraria ante el peligro…incluso me tomo años lograr que Garnet confiara en mí y expresara lo que hay en su mente –

\- ¿A-a que te refieres? -

\- ¿No lo sentiste? No le tememos a nuestros enemigos Steven, jamás lo hicimos…pero si nos aterroriza el bienestar de nuestros seres queridos -

\- ¡Ese es el problema, yo no quiero que nada les pase! ¡Pero… tampoco quiero que lastimen a nadie! – exclamo el joven confundido, sin animarse a abrir sus ojos a pesar de sus lágrimas.

\- Esta bien…sé que algún dia encontraras la solución dentro de ti –

\- ¿C-cómo estas tan segura? –

\- Bien, porque creo haberte dejado con las mejores gemas para que te guíen a la respuesta –

Steven tomo una pausa, pensando en sus palabras.

\- …Gracias mama – respondió el muchacho sintiendo el peso en su interior aliviarse.

\- Te amo Steven –

Incorporándose, Steven junto valor para destapar sus ojos.

\- Yo también… -

Pero al abrirlos, no pudo ver nada alrededor, más que tan solo la pista de un aroma a rosas que jamás había sentido.

\- Lo entiendo… - murmuro para sí mismo, mirando al suelo pensativo.

\- ¡Steven! –

Jamás había estado tan contento de escuchar su voz. Levantándose de un salto al verla, Steven corrió emocionado de encontrarla sana y salva.

\- ¡Connie! – exclamo tomándola entre sus brazos saltando con ella de la emoción como si hubieran pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron.

\- ¡Estas bien! – fueron las últimas palabras que exclamo el muchacho feliz chocando su frente con la de ella antes de que un haz de luz blanca los iluminara.

Stevonnie miro sus manos boquiabierta sin saber que había pasado.

\- Definitivamente tengo ganas de irme de aquí… - musito la fusión abrazándose a sí misma, sin evitar sonreír a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido.


	19. Chapter 19

\- ¡Steeee…onnie? – saludo Greg confundido al encontrar al fin a su hijo.

\- ¡Otro monstruo! –

La fusión miro ambas reacciones rodando los ojos al levantarse del suelo.

\- Soy yo Peridot… - murmuro tomando su cabeza adolorida – Me fusione… nos fusionamos, Connie y yo -

Tragando saliva, la gema en cuestión la observo acercarse boquiabierta.

\- Lo sabía – respondió Peridot tratando de mantener la compostura, sin demostrarse intimidada por su imponente tamaño de prácticamente dos Stevens y medio.

¿Hasta una humana podía fusionarse? Esto era un grado de humillación completamente nuevo.

¿Qué seguía, fusiones con gemas corrompidas o diamantes?

\- ¿Estas…bien? – pregunto Greg rascando su nuca incomodo, sin saber cómo referirse a la persona frente a él.

\- Sí...estoy bien papa –

Bien, aún era su pequeño Steven de algún modo, no debería sentirse mal por todo el asunto de la fusión. Tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer, era darle espacio para que se recupere de lo que quiera que le haya sucedido en el laberinto.

Resoplando, Stevonnie movió al fin sus manos volviendo la habitación a la normalidad, dejando sus ojos oscuros perdidos en el horizonte de nubes rosas.

\- No quería que esto sucediera, lo siento – se disculpó emprendiendo su marcha hacia la salida.

\- Nah, no estuvo tan mal… fue igual a unas de mis pesadillas – bromeo Greg, asegurándose de que la gema pequeña no se quedara atrás.

– Pero basta de habitaciones loco-moco por hoy, tengo hambre – canturreo el Sr. Universe dando pequeños saltos al salir para animar el ambiente descolorido a sus espaldas – Tengo una excelente idea, traeré una pizza mientras tomas una siesta –

\- Gracias – sonrió agradecida la fusión abrazándose a sí misma apenada.

Probablemente solo necesitaba eso, unas buenas horas de sueño antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

\- Hey – murmuro la joven llamando la atención de la gema que estaba por escaparse al baño de una vez por todas - ¿Estas bien? Nada malo te sucedió ¿Verdad? –

Peridot la observo en silencio apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, antes de negar con la cabeza y cerrar la puerta por completo.

"No está de buen humor" pensó haciendo un camino de abeja hasta su cama cansada "Tal vez le incomode verme"

Sentándose en la cama, miro sus manos con aprensión, a sabiendas de que debía cruzar un par de palabras… con ella misma.

\- Todo está bien ahora – se trató de decir, envolviéndose en una de las sabanas de la cama – Deberíamos volver a la normalidad –

Suspirando al ver que nada pasaba, se recostó al fin en la cama con la vista en el techo.

\- Lo se… pero no podemos, tengo demasiadas cosas en mi mente, lo siento –

Sintiéndose un poco loca de hablar a solas, Stevonnie estiro sus piernas, dejando sus pies sobresaliendo de la cama.

\- Me alegra que estés bien… - murmuro cerrando sus ojos cansada, esperando que el sueño la alcanzara pronto.

* * *

\- ¡Tuve que recorrer toda la ciudad para encontrarte una pizza redonda! –

\- Estas mintiendo papa – sonrió la fusión sintiendo su estómago gruñir al sentir el olor proveniente de las dos cajas sobre la mesada.

\- La pizza redonda está bien… pero ¿Qué tal la caja redonda, eh?, ¿Dónde has visto una caja redonda como esta? –

\- Kiki siempre arma cajas redondas para el especial de navidad en Fish Stew – ofreció Stevonnie notando sorprendida que Peridot estaba sentada frente a ella, de brazos cruzados.

\- Oww nunca puedes tener nada original en esta ciudad… seguro ya robaron mi idea del hot dog cuadrado – rio Greg tomando una de las porciones y comenzándola a comer con ganas - ¿Quiwes cogmed Pedigot? –

Solo era necesario ver la expresión en el rostro de la gema para saber su respuesta.

\- Y bien… ¿Planeas quedarte así? – espeto la gema al fin, esperando que la fusión terminara su porción antes de hablar.

\- N-no – respondió está nerviosa, tapando su boca al hablar.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? A todos en la tierra les encanta fusionarse – refunfuño la gema molesta – Felicidades, ahora competirán con la perma-fusión por quien es más grande –

\- No seas así…-

\- … ¿Que te sucedió ahí adentro? Luces como un cluster… y con cluster me refiero al cluster de Steven – murmuro la gema sosteniendo entre sus dedos el títere echo de una media vieja del muchacho.

\- ¿No será permanente o si, Steven? – pregunto su padre ligeramente preocupado, al tomar otra porción.

\- ¿Que? ¡No! Simplemente no puedo ahora… Ya encontrare la forma ¡¿De acuerdo?! –

El portal brillo y los tres se sobresaltaron al ver a dos de las gemas aparecer en él.

\- Steee…oh – exclamo Perla perdiendo rápidamente la emoción en su voz.

"Nadie está contento de verme" gruño internamente la joven caminando hasta ella.

\- ¿Que sucedió aquí? –

\- Mmm no quiero hablar sobre eso ahora… -

Peridot no tardó en darse cuenta que algo estaba mal con la escena que le devolvía el portal.

\- … ¿Dónde está Amatista? –

\- Oh uhmm – balbució Perla juntando sus manos, nerviosa.

\- Ella está bien – hablo al fin Garnet, abriendo su mano para que pudieran notar que sostenía – Se confió demasiado cuando derrotamos a la gema corrompida –

Horrorizada, Peridot noto al instante la gema purpura sana y salva en el resguardo de su palma.

\- ¡¿Qué?,¿Por qué no cuidaron de ella?! – prorrumpió molesta apretando sus puños a sus costados agitada.

\- L-lo siento – ofreció Perla sin saber exactamente por qué lo hacía.

Era culpa de Amatista ponerse en peligro de esa forma en primer lugar.

\- ¿Solo lo siento?, ¡¿Cómo planean mantener a salvo esté condenado lugar si no pueden cuidarse las espaldas?! –

\- M-me encargare de ella – murmuro Stevonnie por lo bajo al sentir el ambiente tenso cortar como un cuchillo, al pasar entre las dos para tomar la gema de Amatista.

\- ¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo? – pregunto Perla cruzándose de brazos, sin estar dispuesta a otro de sus berrinches.

\- Porque eres…eres una… ¡Una Crystal tonta! –

"Ooops retirada" pensó la fusión escapando torpemente de la escena en busca de una sábana y una lámpara.

\- ¡Bien, pues ahora eres parte del equipo, eso te convierte en una "tonta" también, Ja! – sonrió triunfante la gema blanca sosteniendo la mirada fulminante que le dedicaba sin miedo.

\- Rgggh ¿Quieres que patee tu trasero otra vez? –

\- ¡Oh vamos, la única razón por la que tu robot me ha ganado, fue ese brutal espectáculo de fuerza bruta! –

\- ¿Le temes a mi fuerza? ¡Adivina que! Al parecer no puedo hacerle daño a nadie en este condenado planeta… – vocifero la gema verde dándole una fuerte patada al sillón, arrepintiéndose al instante de lo que había hecho – Auch, Auch, Auch –

\- ¡No sé por qué estas actuando de esta forma!... ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué ella está así! – exclamo la gema blanca señalando a la pobre fusión – ¡Acabo de llegar de una misión en la que apenas pudimos ganar y realmente no quiero saber qué demonios sucede aquí! -

Perla se retiró molesta, murmurando por lo bajo, hasta meterse en el templo.

\- ¡Eso es!, ¡Ve a tu habitación a pensar en lo que haz echo! –

\- Peridot – la interrumpió Garnet con un tono severo – Perla no tiene la culpa de lo que ha hecho Amatista –

Apoyando sus manos en su hombro, Garnet la miro unos segundos consiente de que lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la otra gema.

\- Pero…-

\- Sé que tuvieron un mal dia, pero no debes proyectarlo en ella – la calmo la gema sonriéndole un poco – Ahora debes cuidar de ella hasta que se regenere –

\- Como sea…- musito la gema verde rascando su nariz avergonzada.

Al dejar las cosas en calma, Garnet se giró a ver a la joven que observaba todo desde un lugar seguro, con una expresión incrédula en su rostro.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de fusión a fusión? – le sonrió Garnet aun maravillada de que Steven pudiera hacer algo que no creían posible.

La joven se tomó unos segundos para pensar mientras cuidaba de la gema de Amatista.

\- No puedo…desfusionarme – confeso tomando entre sus dedos la manta que resguardaba a la gema – Tampoco se el por qué, tengo demasiadas cosas en mi mente –

Stevonnie le conto de a poco lo sucedido en la habitación, sacándose un gran peso de encima al terminar.

\- Mmm ¿Qué tal si hablamos sobre eso mañana? – sugirió Garnet a sabiendas de que sería lo mejor hablar cuando las otras dos estuvieran presentes – Esta por oscurecer… ¿Qué tal si das un paseo por la playa antes de dormir? –

Stevonnie jugo con la idea en su mente antes de levantarse animada.

\- Tienes razón, no tengo sueño de todavía – exclamo la joven estirando sus músculos para lo que sería una larga carrera en la arena - ¡Gracias por escucharme, eres la mejor! –

\- Lo sé – murmuro la gema con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro al verla salir – Solo está preocupado…-


	20. Chapter 20

Mirándose al espejo, Peridot encendió la canilla dejando el agua correr.

No sabía por qué hacer eso la calmaba, tal vez era porque podía relacionar el agua únicamente con este planeta y le transmitía la sensación alienígena de que ahora pertenecía a el de algún modo.

Estaba fría, lo suficiente para causarle un hormigueo suave al meter sus dedos bajo el agua.

Al ver su reflejo, la gema no pudo evitar preguntarse si tener sus partes mejoradas cambiaria algo a esta altura.

Estar en este mundo la estaba volviendo loca, al punto que estaba comenzando a pensar como los demás la percibían.

"¿Está bien como soy?" se preguntó haciendo caras frente al espejo hasta darse cuenta de lo ridículo que era.

Era una técnica después de todo, sabia a la perfección encontrar los defectos en las cosas y hacer que todo ande de nuevo sin errores.

Y lo que para sus superiores era una bendición, para ella solo era una sombra constantemente presente de las cosas que no le gustaban de sí.

Hacer puntitas de pie, para alcanzar el espejo del bañó sin necesidad de usar un banco, era una de ellas. Pero aun así no podía evitar pensar que no había extrañado sus partes robóticas tanto como creía que lo hacía, estos últimos días.

Era verdad que la idea de estar indefensa en un planeta extraño la exacerbaba, pero por otro lado, incluso si tuviera las herramientas para hacerlas de nuevo, posiblemente no las usaría.

¿Cuál era el punto de pelear si no había enemigos claros con quien hacerlo?

Tal vez la canción que Steven le había enseñado tenía razón, tal vez la tierra solo se trataba de eso.

Peridot escucho un suave golpeteo, que interrumpió al fin sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Otra vez? Acabas de…- las palabras murieron en su boca al abrir la puerta y encontrase con la gema que menos esperaba.

\- ¿Necesitas…entrar? – pregunto incomoda tratando de evitar el contacto visual con la gema blanca.

\- ¿Qué? Oh no, no, solo vine a preguntarte si te gustaría acompañarme a un entrenamiento… ¡Sera divertido! – exclamo Perla con una sonrisa claramente forzada en su rostro.

Peridot la miro incrédula, desconfiando de sus verdaderos motivos.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos y acercándose aún más a ella, en busca de que se quebrara.

\- Oh ya sabes, no eh dejado de pensar que es peligroso que no poseas ninguna técnica para defenderte y lo útil que sería si…-

\- Que amable de tu parte, deshacerte de mis únicas armas para luego enseñarme a pelear – respondió la gema verde en un tono sarcástico provocando que la otra gema forzara más su sonrisa.

\- Bien creo recordar que intentabas matarnos en ese momento, pero ahora…-

\- ¿Peridot puedo pasar? -

Perla se sobresaltó al alzar la vista y ver el rostro de la fusión sobre su cabeza.

\- Ah jaja ¡Stevonnie! Justo estaba preguntándole a Peridot si podía acompañarnos al entrenamiento de hoy –

\- ¡Eso sería asombroso Peri! Déjame prepararme unos segundos –

Al quedar a solas en el pasillo, las dos gemas se miraron incomodas durante unos segundos hasta que una de ellas comprendió todo.

\- No quieres estar a solas con la fusión ¿Verdad? -

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar algo así? – inquirió Perla horrorizada tomándola de los hombros y alejándola lo más posible del baño – ¡Pudo haberte escuchado! -

\- ¿Por qué te incomoda que este… ya sabes, vives bajo el mismo techo que una perma-fusión prácticamente –

Perla miro nerviosa hacia el baño, antes de encoger sus hombros abatida.

\- No lo entiendes… Connie es una humana, no se supone que los humanos y las gemas puedan fusionarse –

\- ¿Y por qué? –

\- ¿Por qué?... No puedo creer que tú de todas las gemas no pongas todo este asunto en tela de juicio –

\- Tal vez deje de hacerlo desde que todos comenzaban a llorar cada vez que lo hacía –

\- Oh vamos, por favor… sabes que tenemos un plan, te dejare conducir el taladro todo el camino si me acompañas – rogo Perla juntando sus manos como rara vez lo hacía.

\- Esta bien iré, no necesito ninguno de tus favores– murmuro Peridot limpiando su vestimenta altiva – Además, estaba decidido que yo lo conduciría desde un principio –

\- ¡Eeestoy lista! – exclamo emocionada la fusión, saliendo del baño con una trenza perfectamente ordenada en su pelo – Costo mucho más de lo que pensaba peinarlo, no sabía que tenerlo tan largo era así de complicado, empiezo a entender por qué Amatista lo deja siempre suelto –

Peridot se giró al escuchar su nombre, viendo la gema en cuestión envuelta en una manta, dentro de una pequeña canasta.

\- No podemos irnos ahora, debería quedarme a controlar si esta todo en orden – musito tratando de mantener su preocupación a raya.

\- Puedes hacer eso o… podemos llevarla con nosotros – sugirió Stevonnie tomando la canasta sin avisar y haciéndola girar de un lado a otro.

\- ¡C-cuidado! –

\- Jajaja tranquila, está en mi mano – la tranquilizo la fusión dejándose de juegos.

Después de ver eso, Peridot no estaba para nada convencida de llevar a la gema a un entrenamiento, pero el ruego aun presente en la mirada de Perla no le dio alternativa.

* * *

\- Bienvenida a la arena celestial Peridot – presento Perla mostrando a su alrededor, a modo de guía como siempre lo hacía – Este fue uno de los primeros lugares donde se liberaron las primeras batallas por la tierra…ahora solo quedan ruinas de lo que antes solía ser –

\- Eso explica por qué nadie se molestó en limpiarlo desde entonces – murmuro la gema verde por lo bajo asegurándose de que el escalón donde iría Amatista estuviera al menos sin polvo.

\- Sera la primera vez que use la espada y el escudo al mismo tiempo ¿No es genial? – comento Stevonnie sosteniendo la espada de Rose Quartz en alto – Estoy ansiosa de mostrarte lo que aprendí –

\- De acuerdo, no nos distraigamos – ordeno Perla viendo la espada unos segundos antes de dirigir su atención a la otra gema – Creo que lo justo sería explicarle a Peridot lo básico antes de iniciar –

\- Oh verdad, lo siento… ¡Tú puedes Dot! –

Ser animada por casi una completa extraña no era el mejor aliento que podía necesitar, pero aun así acepto la espada que le tendía Perla, mientras escuchaba vagamente su explicación del uso correcto sobre ella.

Al ver su punta filosa, Peridot se distrajo y comenzó a reír por lo bajo, imaginado a una de esas lujosas Perlas del planeta hogar, aprendiendo a bailar con cuchillos.

\- ¿Algo de lo que dije te causo gracia? – le llamo la atención su nueva maestra, interrumpiendo su monologo de cómo alcanzar la técnica perfecta.

\- Se está riendo de las caras que está haciendo el holograma a tus espaldas – la salvo la fusión, señalando seriamente a la Holo-Perla.

\- ¿Q-que? Es un holograma inerte, es imposible que gesticule hasta no recibir mis órdenes – negó Perla ofuscada, mirando hacia atrás para estar segura – Déjense de juegos –

\- Pero Perla…realmente está sacando su lengua en estos momentos –

Stevonnie rompió en risas al ver que la gema no había aguantado la presión y se había girado una vez más.

\- Oh vamos, podía esperar ese tipo de bromas de Amatista… iniciemos el modo de entrenamiento de una vez por toda -

El holograma se activó al fin, con su espada preparada en mano.

\- Nivel 0, principiante ¿Desea tener un combate? – pregunto la Holo-Perla con una voz monótona a la espera de más órdenes.

\- ¿E-eso es todo? – inquirió Peridot tragando saliva al sentir que sus manos pequeñas apenas podían sostener la espada.

\- Golpe, golpe, ataque –

\- Lo sé, para mí también fue bastante aburrido la primera vez –

Perla comenzó a moverse, siguiendo los movimientos simples de su contrincante.

\- ¿Puedes ver cómo me muevo, verdad? Todo se basa en el equilibrio – puntualizo la gema chocando repetitivamente la espada contra el holograma.

\- Golpe, golpe, ataque –

\- Bien, creo que ya puedes reemplazarme – advirtió al terminar las instrucciones de cómo mantener la postura.

Y de la nada, Peridot se encontró cara a cara con la Holo-Perla, sin chances de evitar la pelea.

\- ¿Deseas tener un combate? –

\- Si - contesto Perla por ella, sin darle tiempo a preparase – Esta bien, puedes hacerlo sola, recuerda 1, 2, 3…1, 2, 3 –

Sobresaltada, Peridot movió torpemente la espada, dando un paso hacia atrás por cada ataque que el holograma realizaba.

No podía hacer esto, estaba claro que no había sido creada para pelear…solo hacia el ridículo.

¿Por qué querría convertirse en alguien como Perla? Para empezar, no había nadie con el que deseara pelear.

\- ¡Tira tu arma retador! –

Aprovechando la intimidación del holograma, Peridot dejó caer su espada al correrse a un costado de la pelea.

\- Se acabó, estoy fuera – se rindió al fin, irritada de escuchar el "Retador Derrotado" de un objeto sin vida – Los veré desde ahí –

\- ¿Qué? Pero recién empezamos, no puedes renunciar tan pronto –exclamo Perla afectada de haber perdido tan rápido a su nueva estudiante.

Pero Peridot ya le hacía señales de que continuase de lejos, al lado de la gema de Amatista.

\- Esta bien Perla, estoy segura de que ahora no es el momento adecuado para presionarla – le aseguro Stevonnie, dándole un par de torpes palmadas en su hombro.

\- Mmm bien supongo que podemos pasar al modo avanzado con lo que practicamos –

\- ¡Ahora estamos hablando! No tengas reparo en la cantidad de Holo-Perlas, ¡Me siento más fuerte que nunca! –

Perla le devolvió una media sonrisa más animada, aceptando la propuesta de pelear contra varios.

\- Muy bien, espero que estés lista, esto será mucho más difícil de lo que acostumbras –

\- ¡Estoy el doble de lista! –

Peridot observo atónita desde las escaleras, como el centro de la arena comenzó a llenarse de niebla, cubriéndolo todo.

\- ¿D-dónde están? –

¡Podía sentir el choque de espadas proveniente de todas direcciones! Esto era peor que el laberinto…

\- ¡Wowow, hay demasiadas! – farfullo la fusión al esquivar el ataque de dos al mismo tiempo.

\- No puedes contar con tener siempre ventaja numérica en el campo de batalla – advirtió Perla apenas deslumbrando las chispas que provocaba la espada de Rose al chocar en la niebla – Hubo una vez en la que Rose y yo estábamos rodeadas por completo…había demasiados enemigos a nuestro alrededor y la única opción que tuvimos fue dispersarnos, cambiando de locación constantemente para confundirlas –

Siguiendo sus palabras, la joven comenzó a moverse en distintas direcciones alejándose lo más que podía del centro, utilizando la neblina a su ventaja.

\- Oouch –

Sin ver, llego hasta la entrada, tropezando con los escalones.

\- N-no puedo verlas – escucho la voz exaltada de la otra gema a lo lejos.

\- ¿Peridot? –

No había tiempo que perder, Stevonnie se sobresaltó al sentir a tres de las Holo-Perlas correr embaladas hacia ella.

1…2…3

Los hologramas se desvanecieron, haciendo resonar las espadas al caer en el suelo.

¡Esto era mucho más fácil ahora que los dos eran el doble de fuertes! Podía pelear, correr incluso decidir el doble de rápido.

Ser una fusión era increíble, podía sentir la adrenalina apoderarse de ella con cada Holo-Perla que vencía.

\- ¿Steven? –

\- Combatiente no registrado detectado –

Peridot escucho la voz metálica hablar antes de poder ver al holograma aparecer entre la neblina.

\- ¡Aléjate! – ordeno, tomando la gema de Amatista entre sus manos.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?,¿Acaso Perla no los controlaba?

Asustada, la gema logro ver el holograma alzar su espada en el aire.

\- ¡Peridot! –

Stevonnie apareció a tiempo, eliminando la Holo-Perla, viendo con el corazón en la boca como la espada de esta, había estado a centímetros de haber atravesado la gema en brazos de Peridot.

\- ¿E-estas bien? Eso estuvo cerca –

La joven intento apoyar su mano en el hombro de la gema, pero esta dio un salto hacia atrás molesta.

\- ¿Esto es lo que quieren? – mascullo la gema sorprendiéndola por completo – ¿Pelear y pelear hasta que todos estén muertos? –

\- ¡N-no! Eso es exactamente lo que no quiero… ¡Peridot! –

Sin escuchar sus excusas, Peridot se levantó de un salto corriendo a la salida con la gema de Amatista en sus brazos.

Tenía razón…Peridot había mencionado sin saber algo que le había estado molestado desde antes de siquiera fusionarse.

\- No pensé que te resultaría tan fácil derrotarlos – escucho la voz de Perla decir a sus espaldas - ¿Donde esta Peridot? –

\- C-casi la lastiman por mi culpa – confeso la fusión apenada con un fuerte nudo en su garganta – No puedo creer que lo haya vuelto a hacer… ¿Por qué tengo que poner en peligro a todos a mi alrededor?, ¿En que estaba pensando? –

Perla la miro atónita, sin saber si debía consolarla o no.

\- No pensé que los hologramas llegaran tan lejos hasta la salida, no has hecho nada malo Ste…-

\- No es eso… lo mismo sucedió en la nave, puse a todos en peligro por confiarme demasiado, ¡No quiero que nadie más salga lastimado por mi culpa! Incluso…-

Perla espero a que terminara la frase, pero esta solo emitió un pequeño sollozo cubriendo su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo hare para volver a casa? Mis padres enloquecerán cuando se enteren –

"¿Qué se supone debo decir?" se preguntó la gema con dificultad mordiendo sus labios al ser incapaz de consolarla.

"Estoy siendo injusta ¿Verdad Rose?" pensó al ver la espada y escudo, ahora olvidados en el suelo, que habían pertenecido alguna vez a la gema más importante en su vida.


	21. Chapter 21

Peridot cerró la puerta del baño, respirando agitada luego de haber corrido todo el trayecto desde la arena.

Metiéndose en la cama improvisada que le había armado Steven en su bañera, intento calmarse tratando de olvidar lo peligroso que había sido todo eso.

Aun podía sentir la sensación de que la gema en sus manos corría peligro. Incluso si las dos estaban a salvo ahora, no sabían cuáles eran los planes de Yellow Diamond.

¿Qué tal si Jasper o Lapis volvían? Dudaba que todas pudieran entender las cosas como ella lo había comenzado a hacer ahora.

Tal vez había sido demasiado dura con la fusión. Sabia a la perfección que Steven le había dado una oportunidad, aun cuando no la merecía.

Recostándose sobre la almohada, Peridot observo la gema purpura en sus manos pensativa.

¿Por qué había dejado la grabadora olvidada en el granero? Jamás podía encontrarla cuando era requerida.

¿Acaso era una forma en la que la tierra le indicaba que tenía que resolver sus problemas hablando en persona?

Bien, aún era un habito difícil de perder.

\- Bitácora numero 7 19 2 – recito, como si estuviera grabando su voz – Creo que jamás eh estado tanto en peligro en mi vida como lo eh estado desde que llegue al planeta tierra. Pero creo que puedo acostumbrarme a la falta de control –

Peridot analizo la gema, acariciando con cuidado su borde mientras hablaba.

\- Este lugar no es tan malo, creo que la razón principal por la que mis autoridades podían considerar preponderante la destrucción de la tierra se debe a que los humanos desarrollaron una forma de pensar ajena a nuestra sociedad, y por lo tanto lo vuelve tan peligroso -

Acercando la gema a su rostro, sintió sus mejillas encenderse al tenerla tan cerca.

\- Es como un virus, que invade tu organismo, cambiando por completo tu forma de pensar y del cual solo ellos son capaces de nombrar las cosas que estoy sintiendo ahora –

Cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, la gema apoyo sus labios suavemente en la superficie fría de la otra gema durante unos segundos, alejándose al darse cuenta de lo mal que estaba.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" pensó mortificada sintiendo su rostro arder arrepentida.

Estaba por salir de ahí y dejar a la gema en su lugar, cuando esta escapo de sus manos comenzando a brillar.

¡¿Por qué justo aquí de todos los lugares?!

Horrorizada Peridot vio la forma completarse en la figura de Amatista sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡No, no, no! – llego a pronunciar, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Amatista estaba acostumbrada a caer con gracia como siempre hacia cada vez que se transformaba. Pero ver a la otra gema la tomo con sorpresa, haciéndola caer de súbito.

\- Wooh, ¿Que paso? – exclamo confundida al ver a la gema mortificada debajo suyo - ¿Te salve de un taladro fuera de control? –

Avergonzada, Peridot se zafo incorporándose torpemente lo más que pudo, sin saber por dónde comenzar su explicación.

\- ¡T-te estaba cargando cuando uno de esos arcaicos hologramas decidió atacarme sin razón! – explico rápidamente recordando amargamente por que habían terminado ahí en primer lugar.

\- ¿Qué?,¿Acaso Perla estaba intentando enseñarte a pelear? –

Amatista espero a que asintiera antes de estallar en risas

\- ¿En que estaba pensando? No me sorprende que terminaras aquí - sonrió la gema recostándose del otro lado de la bañera.

\- ¡Esto es más grande que mi cama Peri! – comento tocando la frazada que cubría el suelo y observando los objetos que Peridot conservaba – Y bien, ¿Qué sucedió en mi ausencia? Apuesto a que Steven derroto a YD –

"Derrotarla…"

Peridot negó con la cabeza recordando todo el asunto de la habitación. Posiblemente sería mejor que Amatista escuchara todo lo sucedido de manos de la fusión.

\- Nah está bien, quiero patear su enorme trasero personalmente – susurro la gema conspirativamente golpeando su palma divertida.

Una sonrisa se escapó de la comisa de la rubia, al ver la personalidad abrasiva de Amatista. Estos días sin ella, habían sido mucho más largos de lo que creía.

\- ¿Estas bien nerd? – pregunto al notar su mirada - ¿No te lastimaste o sí? -

\- No lo hice – musito acercando las rodillas a su cuerpo.

"Estuviste ahí para ayudarme…"

\- Okey, al menos el mundo no exploto ¿uh?, ¿Qué haces aquí para divertirte? –

Sorprendida ante la pregunta, la gema demoro unos segundos sin saber que contestar.

\- Solo dejo pasar el tiempo – confeso al fin, viendo que su respuesta sincera no había sido lo suficiente para Amatista.

Esta se levantó y dio un salto fuera de la bañera, canturreando al investigar a su alrededor.

"Genial, ahora pensara que soy aburrida"

\- ¡Oh mira! Steven guarda comida aquí adentro –

Apretando el tubo de pasta de dientes, Amatista trago su contenido de un bocado

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando intentaste escapar por aquí?, ¿Cuántas veces lo hiciste? –

\- ¡Solo una! –

\- ¡¿Qué?! Yo lo intente al menos tres veces antes de rendirme – rio Amatista, haciendo que su risa llenara la habitación. Pero la sensación agradable en el pecho de Peridot, se desvaneció al verla parada frente a la puerta.

\- Vámonos, quiero ver en que anda Steven –

Peridot miro la puerta con aprensión, abrazando sus rodillas deprimida.

\- Puedes ir, no quiero salir ahora…-

Amatista dudo en cómo actuar, antes de abrir la puerta y mirar hacia atrás - ¿Por qué tan azul nerd? Me gusta más el verde ¿Sabes? –

La gema de pelo lavanda, salió del baño con una idea gestándose en su mente. Pero primero…

* * *

Perla alzo la vista desde el sillón, aliviada de volver a verla regenerada, sin ningún rasguño.

\- Hey P, ¿Me extrañaste? – bromeo lazándose sobre el sillón para irritarla.

Pero la misma expresión en el rostro de Peridot estaba también presente en el suyo.

\- Admito que me preocupé un poco cuando supe que casi soy culpable de que rompieran tu gema – respondió ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Ohh… -

Eso explicaba por qué Peridot estaba cuidando de ella de esa forma.

\- ¿Por eso hay un elefante gigante saltando por toda la casa? ¡Puedo sentirlo rodar y reírse con su torpe trompa! ¿Qué sucedió mientras no estaba? –

Perla junto sus manos unos segundos, tratando de mantener la calma mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

\- Es…Steven, se ha fusionado con Connie y no pueden separarse -

\- ¿Se fusionaron?, ¿Dónde está ella? ¡Quiero verla! –

\- Shh baja la voz, está dormida ahora…pero me temo que está comenzando a confundir quien es quien cada vez más y no tengo idea de cómo ayudarla –

Amatista rodo los ojos, resoplando fastidiada.

\- ¿Eso es todo? Podría enseñarle a desfusionarse sin querer hacerlo en segundos –

\- Desearía que fuera tan fácil, el tiempo se nos acaba y no podremos enfrentar el Cluster con ella en estas condiciones –

\- Relájate P, todavía sigue siendo nuestro pequeño Steven ahí adentro – le aseguro Amatista, apoyando una mano en su rodilla para atraer su atención – Te diré lo que hare, puedes dormir mientras Peridot y yo completamos el taladro ¿Okey? –

\- Pero…-

\- Y luego… nos sentaremos todos a buscar una solución, mientras le disparo a ese maldito elefante –

\- Mmm… eso puede ser una buena idea Amatista – le sonrió Perla sintiéndose agotada.

\- ¡Lo es! Tal vez debería ser la líder ahora, ya sabes soy una Amatista después de todo –

Las dos rieron animadas, al terminar de hablar y darse cuenta que las cosas no estaban tan fuera de control como creían.

\- ¡Peridot! -

Amatista, volvió al lugar donde se había regenerado, sorprendiéndola. Ella no había esperado que regresara, después de enterarse lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Peri quiero mostrarte algo! –

\- Pero…-

\- Oh vamos, daremos un pequeño paseo ¿Si? -

Considerando la propuesta, la gema recupero las ganas, saliendo de la habitación con desanimo.

Sin detenerse, Amatista camino apresurada hasta el portal, solo ralentizando un poco su paso al pasar cerca de la cama de Steven, donde Perla ahora se encontraba.

\- ¡Rápido! – mascullo por lo bajo, agitando sus manos para que la otra gema se apurara – Debemos encontrar una escopeta para elefantes antes de que domine el lugar -

Antes de pisar la base del portal, Peridot se giró a ver a Perla, mirándolas con una expresión conflictuada en su rostro.

\- ¿A-a dónde vamos? –

\- Necesitamos ir a mi antiguo hogar –


	22. Chapter 22

Ajustando sus ojos a la falta de luz, la gema pudo ver un escenario familiar para ella.

¡Claro! Era de esperar que Amatista se refiriera como hogar, al lugar donde había salido por primera vez.

\- Aquí estamos – anuncio saltando enérgica sobre la roca más alta del lugar para observar alrededor – No hay moros en la costa, puedes venir P –

Peridot se bajó del portal, mirando hacia las áreas de poca visión de la guardería por si acaso. Nada parecía haber cambiado desde la última vez que los tres habían estado ahí.

\- ¡Espera, hay una detrás tuyo! No te muevas -

\- No caeré en esa broma… –

Amatista resoplo, bajando hasta el suelo.

\- ¿Estas aprendiendo todos mis trucos? Por qué admito que no era el más moderno del inventario –

\- Todavía funcionan con Steven –

\- ¡Jaja lo sé! Este lugar es seguro de todos modos, Garnet y yo nos aseguramos de vaciarlo hace un par de días, todavía quedaban un par de rezagadas en alguno de los agujeros –

Peridot observo a Amatista temblar ante la mención de los fragmentos fusionados, guardando sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón al caminar entre los inyectores.

\- ¿Por qué vinimos aquí? – pregunto al fin, incomoda ante el silencio que producía la guardería.

\- Ahmm tal vez podamos sacar uno de los cristales y agregarlos al taladro o algo así -

\- ¿Perla te lo pidió? Creí que teníamos todos los componentes para terminarlo –

\- Si… quiero decir… ¿Lo sugirió? – contesto Amatista, sin estar segura de sus palabras.

\- Mmm supongo que sería útil poder tener una visual del Cluster desde el interior, sin duda un vidrio común no aguantaría la presión –

\- ¡Genial! Solo dime cual y lo sacaremos – festejo la gema de pelo lavanda, corriéndose a un lado para dejarla investigar.

Peridot subió sobre uno de los inyectores, buscando una clase de abertura en la parte superior de la máquina. Intentando no reír al ver como desde el suelo, Amatista le dedicaba caras raras para distraerla.

\- ¿Crees que podamos terminarlo hoy? – pregunto impacientándose luego de una pausa.

\- Eso creo –

Al encontrar el panel, Peridot retiro rápido uno de los cables, haciendo que la capsula se abriera, liberando el aire.

\- ¿Peri? –

\- ¿Si? –

\- Acabo de recordar… hay algo que quería preguntarte –

Peridot detuvo por completo su trabajo, levantando su vista curiosa.

\- Es sobre el talado ¿Por qué es tan pequeño? Pensé que iríamos todos ahí adentro, apenas hay espacio para dos –

La gema del planeta hogar estaba por contestar, cuando el suelo tembló de repente haciendo que el vidrio se zafara de sus manos, cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

\- Upss terremoto… ¿Estas bien? –

\- ¿Viste eso?, ¡No puedo creer que usaran materiales de segunda mano! ¿Quién en su sano juicio quisiera reactivar esta porquería de nuevo? –

Amatista rio por lo bajo, viendo el estrés evidente en su rostro, aun no se había calmado del todo de su entrenamiento.

\- Ven aquí – le pidió tomándola entre sus brazos, para que no apoyara sus pies en los cristales rotos al bajar.

Peridot se dejó cargar hasta el suelo, emitiendo un gruñido frustrado.

\- Fue idea de Perla – confeso entre dientes – Nos encargaremos del Cluster las dos –

\- ¡¿Ehh?! ¡No! Quieren llevarse toda la gloria ustedes solas –

\- No exactamente…Steven estará seguro de esa forma si las cosas salen mal y ustedes podrán protegerlo en la superficie –

Amatista abrió su boca molesta, ante el prospecto de que las cosas salieran mal.

\- Argghh su plan es horrible -

\- No lo es, mis cálculos no pueden fallar, no nos tomara más que unos minutos –

\- Bien, si estas tan segura al menos déjame acompañarte –

Peridot negó con la cabeza dispuesta a no dar su brazo a torcer, subiendo al primer inyector que encontró para evitar responderle.

\- Solo prométeme que no le dirás nada a Steven –

\- ¿Ah? Ignoraste por completo lo que acabo de decir, mi silencio te saldrá caro Dot, suficiente comida para llenar el cluster por dos… ¿Seguro puedes pagarlo? –

Al no recibir respuesta, Amatista comenzó a gruñir, balanceando el inyector de un lado al otro, haciendo que Peridot casi perdiera el equilibrio.

\- ¡Detente tonta! -

\- Lo hare si contestas… ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo? –

\- ¡No quiero! Se va a romper el cristal otra vez –

Amatista se detuvo a regañadientes, tomando el cristal oscuro que le tendía en sus manos. Aun si era no era tan grande, era bastante pesado y las dos tendrían que cárgalo hasta el portal.

\- ¿A quién le importa? Hay como 40 más de estos por ahí… aun no has contestado la pregunta –

Peridot descendió del inyector y tomo el cristal del otro extremo.

Podía notar a la perfección su cambio de humor, pero se negaba a admitir que temía poner en riesgo su gema una vez más.

Las dos llevaron el cristal hasta el portal, apoyándolo en el centro.

\- Bien, al menos no vinimos aquí para nada – murmuro Amatista por lo bajo, hundiendo sus hombros al saber que no recibiría respuesta.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

\- Cuando dije de mostrarte mi hogar me refería a … olvídalo, sonaba mejor en mi cabeza –

Era tarde, la atención de Peridot estaba completamente sobre ella.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

Amatista suspiro, rascando su brazo mientras pensaba. No había razón para que no pudiera contarlo, incluso si se burlaba de ella, realmente quería mostrárselo.

No es como si no supiera como iba reaccionar. Peridot era del planeta madre, el lugar del que Rose, Perla y Garnet habían descrito sus maravillas una y otra vez.

\- Tú me mostraste tus cosas ¿Verdad? Yo…quería mostrarte un poco de las mías también –

Avergonzada, Amatista se acercó hasta el agujero de donde había salido indicándole a la otra gema que saliera de su estupor y la siguiera.

Tenía una habitación repleta de cosas, ¿Qué diablos podía mostrarle de un lugar tan vacío como ese?

\- Este es mi antiguo hogar, probablemente sepas todo sobre él, pero en el momento en el que nací era yo y solo yo por aquí –

¡Claro que sabía lo básico! Peridot había estudiado gran parte de su vida lo que su planeta hacía con los demás, ya había deducido a simple vista como y de donde había sucedido el nacimiento de Amatista.

Pero jamás se había detenido a analizar cómo podía haberse sentido el resurgir en un cañón drenado de vida alguna, en el medio de la nada sin nadie que la esperara del otro lado…

"Quiero saberlo" pensó, al escucharla hablar.


	23. Chapter 23

\- Okey, sonara tonto lo que diré, pero solía divertirme mucho en este lugar – explico la gema sonrojada subiéndose a una de las rocas.

– Oh cielos, recuerdo lo mucho que me costó llegar aquí arriba y ahí solía sentarme a descansar, oh y esas dos eran solo una roca, pero las rompí en dos jugando con mis manos –

Amatista se detuvo perdiendo rápidamente la emoción en su voz, al ver la expresión en su rostro.

\- Ughh esto suena tan estúpido ahora – musito con sus mejillas encendidas.

\- ¡No! Quiero saber más…por favor – rogo la gema verde, haciendo que ella soltara una débil sonrisa, animándose a continuar.

\- Sabes, era mucho más pequeña que ahora cuando salí – admitió Amatista tocando la superficie fría del cañón, tratando de recordar cómo había sido todo en esa época.

\- Solía dormir aquí adentro todas las noches y me protegía de la lluvia también, recuerdo al primer animal que vi, un enorme búho volando sobre mi cabeza ¡Enloquecí por completo! Me escondí en el agujero por tres días seguidos, hasta que descubrí que era indefenso jajaja… probablemente se trataba de un búho pequeño jeje –

Peridot sonrió fascinada alentándola a continuar, quería saber todo sobre ella.

\- ¡Pero no creas que era débil! Había cosas que venían naturalmente –

Amatista se transformó en una figura sin forma antes de volver a su estado original, sacando el mango de su arma de la gema en su pecho, emitiendo una luz intensa.

\- No sabía qué hacer con todo esto en un comienzo…las cosas eran mucho más simples en ese entonces –

Al apagarse el brillo de su gema, Peridot comenzó a pensar que los primeros años de vida de Amatista habían sido horribles.

¡No tubo a nadie para ella cuando salió! Todo el mundo se había ido y vivía en un agujero sin nada alrededor y…

"Oh…"

\- Ya sabes el resto, me encuentran y recorremos el mundo entero, derrotando a los malos y bla bla bla –

¿Qué hubiera sucedido si en su misión al revisar el progreso de la guardería, Peridot se hubiera encontrado a una gema como ella?

¿La habría abandonado por ser defectuosa o llevado al planeta madre para rectificarla como un soldado?

Su estómago dio un vuelco, sintiendo culpa de solo pensarlo.

\- ¿Cómo era el juego? – preguntó en voz baja, intentando recordar que su pasado había quedado atrás.

\- ¿Ah? -

\- El juego… que jugabas con tus manos -

Amatista soltó una risa nerviosa, corriendo un mechón de pelo de su rostro.

\- Oh te refieras a esa tontería, solía jugarlo con Steven cuando era un bebe –

\- ¿Puedes mostrármelo? –

\- Okey hmm – la gema dudo unos segundos, antes de sentarse en el suelo e indicarle que se acercara – Solo juntas tus manos como si aplaudieses y luego tomas mis manos y lo repites más rápido ¿Ves? –

Peridot se arrodillo en el suelo, acercando su cuerpo al de ella antes de levantar sus manos en el aire.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en la gema frente a ella, intentando comprender lo que parecía ser un juego de niños.

¿Por qué era tan hermosa? Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver el color de sus ojos brillar bajo la falta de luz de la guardería.

Siempre había admirado a las gemas de su tipo ¿Verdad? Era natural que sintiera sus manos temblar al entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

\- ¿Estas lista? – le anticipo Amatista, sonriendo divertida.

¡Claro que lo estaba! Del mismo modo que lo estaba para ir a la luna, detener el Cluster, conocer humanos e incluso andar en bici luciendo un estúpido disfraz.

Quería hacer y aprender cualquier tipo de cosas con ella. Era una sensación intoxicante sentirse cada vez más y más parte de este planeta.

Además, el juego era demasiado fácil para empezar.

\- Wow Peridot… eres muy mala en esto – rio Amatista con sus ojos cerrados - ¡Steven hubiera pateado tu trasero de bebe! –

\- ¡No vale, estaba distraída! -

\- ¿Con que? Ahh ya sé –

Amatista detuvo el juego, juntando sus manos entre las suyas.

\- ¿Se siente extraño verdad? –

\- ¿Q-que? –

\- Sin tus partes robóticas, ¿No es lindo usar tus manos ahora? –

Peridot miro sus manos unidas, consciente de lo suaves que eran al animarse a acariciarla.

\- Si…-

Contenta de tener la razón, Amatista la imito acariciando una de sus manos, sin notar la reacción que emitía en la gema.

\- ¡Son tan pequeñas! ¿Te imaginas jugar una pulseada con Garnet? –

Peridot la observo incrédula, rodando sus ojos.

\- Eso no fue necesario –

\- ¿Qué? No me atrevería a jugar contigo por miedo a que me ganes con tus… "apéndices para tocar" Jajajaja –

Resoplando, Peridot soltó sus manos cruzándose de brazos.

\- Solo bromeaba Peri ¡Amo cuando usas esa clase de palabras! –

\- ¡Ya no hablo de esa manera! Eh aprendido de la forma a la que te refieres a las cosas –

\- Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Aprendiste de mí? –

\- ¡Si! –

\- ¿Te gusta mi forma de hablar? –

Al asentir, la rubia se encontró rodeada en un repentino abrazo.

\- Awww ¿De enserio? –

Amatista se inclinó besando la gema en su frente, riendo al sentir un cosquilleo en su rostro.

\- ¿P-por qué haces eso? – pregunto Peridot sorprendida.

\- Ahm no lo sé, siempre vi a Rose besar la gema de Perla cada vez que decía algo que le causaba ternura o algo así –

Bajando la vista al suelo, la joven pensó en lo extraño que eran las Crystal gem.

\- Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a tocar la gema de otra sin intensiones de hacerla pedazos en mi hogar –

\- ¿Lo dices enserio? –

\- Si…-

Amatista irguió su espalda orgullosa, tomando devuelta una de sus manos y apoyándola esta vez en su gema purpura.

\- Oh vamos chica del planeta hogar te reto, rómpeme en mil pedazos – bromeo animada.

Peridot sintió sus mejillas arder ante el contacto, sabía que estaba bromeando y aun así no podía dejar de pensar que lo que hacía Amatista estaba mal.

\- Jamás haría eso –

Ella rodo sus ojos ante el tono crítico de su voz.

\- Lo sé…confió en ti Peri–

Realmente no podía recordar un momento en el que Rose o Perla se hubieran acercado así. De hecho, nunca hubiera dejado que nadie lo hiciera antes a excepción de Steven.

No era como si Rose hubiera encontrado algo que considerara "tierno" a las cosas que decía. Por otro lado, Peridot había dicho que le gustaba su forma de hablar.

\- Ja…- sonrió Amatista sonrojándose de pronto, al darse cuenta.

"¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?"

A decir verdad, jamás le importo su gema, incluso cuando estaba en medio de una batalla. Esta solo estaba ahí para lucirla y demostrar que no era humana.

Además, Peridot era una Crystal Gem ahora, Steven confiaba ciegamente en ella y no había razón para no hacerlo también.

Jamás había tenido una amiga con la que pudiera compartir estas cosas. Sin preocuparse en cómo actuar como Perla o en las responsabilidades primero como Garnet.

Esa era una de las razones del porque estaban aquí en primer lugar.

Peridot corto el contacto, bajando sus manos a su regazo.

\- No deberías confiar tanto en mi – murmuro la joven evitando verla a los ojos – Apenas me conoces –

Y tal vez tenía razón, pero eso no detuvo su personalidad explosiva.

\- ¿Ah? Probare que te equivocas con una condición – exclamo Amatista, levantándose de un salto decidida –Si logro adivinar 15 cosas sobre ti me dejaras acompañarte –

Peridot la observo atónita, sin saber que decir.

No hablaba en serio ¿Verdad?


	24. Chapter 24

\- ¡Rawrr aquí vamos! –

Amatista alzo el cristal sobre su cabeza, tambaleándose sobre el portal mientras intentaba esquivar sin ver el cablerio de objetos que habían recuperado de la guardería.

\- ¿Ves? Te dije que podría cargarlo sola – presumió con esfuerzo, mientras buscaba un punto de apoyo.

\- ¿Qué? No recuerdo provocarte a hacerlo…-

\- B…-

La gema se vio obligada a interrumpir sus palabras y bajar sus brazos cuando un temblor más brusco que el anterior, se hizo presente en todo el cañón.

\- ¿Otro más? –

\- ¡No, no, no! – exclamo Peridot, arrodillándose en el suelo para absorber lo sucedida - ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? La guardería no se planifico en una zona sísmica… solo puede significar una cosa –

\- … ¿Y eso es? –

\- ¡El Cluster! Al fin logro activarse para borrar la tierra del mapa ¡Es nuestro final! –

Amatista rio al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de la otra gema, que hiperventilaba al borde de un ataque pánico.

\- Tenemos suerte de tenerte aquí para solucionarlo ¿No? – le dijo divertida, levantándola de los hombros – Relájate Peri, tenemos más chances de destruir la tierra nosotros que esa cosa… No me obligues a mojar tus orejas –

Peridot la miro perpleja durante unos segundos, antes de darse cuenta de algo.

\- Los demás no lo saben… quiero decir Steven no lo sabe –

\- Supongo – contesto Amatista sin estar segura de a dónde iba con eso.

\- Podemos encargarnos de todo sin el… quiero decir, aún hay tiempo –

Peridot asintió más segura, tomando con rapidez todos los objetos en el suelo. Las tres puntas de taladro extra, habían sido sin duda ideas de Amatista.

\- ¿Lista? –

Las dos sintieron el portal temblar al activarse, perdiendo por completo el equilibrio.

De un golpe seco, Amatista cayo del portal sin animarse a abrir sus ojos.

"No otra vez" pensó con miedo a que la expedición hubiera sido un fracaso, pero el abrirlos comprobó que no era cierto.

\- ¡Hey, no se rompió! – festejo contenta, viendo el cristal intacto en el suelo.

\- Genial…- maldijo la otra gema, sacándose de encima el nudo de cables en los que había quedado enredada.

\- Fiuu –

Más relajada, la gema purpura junto sus manos en su nuca, y apoyo la cabeza en el suelo.

\- ¿Ah? –

La luz inconfundible de una proyección, atrajo su atención haciéndola enmudecer.

Perla se había quedado dormida, con su rostro prácticamente oculto en sus brazos, a excepción de su gema. Estaba a los pies de la cama donde Stevonnie ahora dormía, en lo que parecía ser una posición muy incómoda con sus piernas juntas.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – escucho una voz suave preguntar a sus espaldas.

\- Solo está soñando –

Amatista se mantuvo en silencio, con su cejo fruncido al ver el contenido del sueño.

* * *

\- ¡Rose! Son demasiadas… no podremos derrotarlas –

Rose Quartz, la líder de los rebeldes se mantuvo erguida en el campo de batalla, como una muñeca de porcelana inmaculada.

\- No pierdas la fe – exclamo en un tono mucho más cálido del que se esperaría de alguien que experimentaba el fulgor de la batalla, que se libraba a su alrededor.

Estaba decidida, ella no daría ni un paso atrás para proteger la tierra y tampoco bajaría sus brazos aun en la derrota. Sus compañeras confiaban en ella y sabía que jamás estaría sola en esto.

Por qué Perla, su fiel Perla peleaba a su lado sacrificando su cuerpo y espíritu una vez más en su nombre.

Por eso, lo que estaba por decir solo llegaría a oídos de ella y de nadie más.

\- No pienso esconderme esta vez… todavía hay una oportunidad –

Perla soltó su espada, girándose a ver la expresión solemne en su rostro. Demasiado asustada para volver la vista atrás.

"Solo queda eso ¿Verdad?"

Era tan egoísta, sus compañeras morían frente a ella y en su lugar podía sentir la anticipación formarse ante lo que su líder estaba por pedirle.

\- ¡T-tienes razón!, ¡La fusión! Como pude haberlo olvidado…-

Sabia a la perfección que de esa forma nadie las derrotaría.

\- ¡Ganaremos sin duda Rose! –

Perla sonrió contenta, a pesar de que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Jamás podría volver a experimentar este momento en el que se sentía tan completa.

\- Lo se mi querida Perla, por eso me fusionare… con Greg –

-… ¿Qué? –

Perla abrió sus ojos de par en par, sin creer lo absurdo que era lo que había escuchado.

Y como el final de un acto, las luces se apagaron al sentir algo en su pecho romperse.

\- Podemos hacerlo, siempre pudimos –

La irritante voz de Universe invadió sus oídos y su cuerpo se congelo al verlo en brazos de Rose.

\- ¡No! – grito sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez más pequeño - ¡Esperen! Debería ser conmigo ¡Es un humano! Rose… -

Pero su voz era apenas audible, ante la visión de sus cuerpos fusionándose en uno.

\- ¡Noooooooo! –

\- ¡Perla! –

* * *

Perla abrió sus ojos asustada, al escuchar la voz de Amatista.

"Oh no…" pensó avergonzada, limpiando su boca al notar la presencia de las dos.

¿Habían visto todo verdad? La expresión en sus rostros solo podía confirmarlo.

\- N-no planeaba dormirme – susurro, intentando recuperar su voz.

Recordar lo que había soñado, solo volvía todo más humillante.

\- Nah, está bien… fue solo una siesta, tengo como doce de esas al dia –

La gema blanca se recompuso, levantándose del suelo y estirando su cuerpo aun dormido.

\- Me siento mucho mejor ahora – mintió, al ver por el rabillo del ojo a la fusión aun dormida.

No estaba segura de poder explicarle su sueño en estos momentos.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? –

Garnet apareció sobre el portal, encontrándose con las partes de los inyectores a sus pies.

Creía haberle dejado en claro a Amatista, la importancia de no obstruir ningún portal.

\- Son las últimas piezas del taladro – explico ella, observando con recelo como levantaba sin esfuerzo el cristal sobre su hombro.

\- Lo llevare al granero, tenemos poco tiempo… el Cluster se activó –

Era de esperar que no podían ocultarle esa información a alguien con visión futura.

\- ¡Espera! Iré contigo –

Perla corrió detrás de ella, dejando a Peridot y Amatista a solas.

\- ¿Qué fue…? –

Peridot ni siquiera tuvo que terminar su pregunta, Amatista sabia a que se refería.

\- Es una cosa de humanos, bien no tan humano…Normalmente no puedes ver los sueños de otros –

\- ¿Sueños? –

\- Si veras, si cierras los ojos y te relajas, tu cuerpo se desconecta y se duerme –

\- ¿Cómo un robot? –

\- Ahmm algo así y en tu interior, ves cosas locas como recuerdos o cosas ridículas como por ejemplo… Jasper jugando a tomar el té con Yellow Diamond –

Peridot soltó una risa nasal al imaginarlo.

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? Es ridículo –

\- Eso es lo divertido, además los humanos hacen… -

Amatista tomo su propio cuello, sacando su lengua a un costado en demostración.

-…Si no lo hacen –

\- ¿Hay algo en este planeta que no mate a los humanos? Nunca vi una especie tan dependiente –

\- Si…apuesto a que tu gema hace lo mismo que Perla –

\- ¿Q-que? –

Peridot cubrió su gema escandalizada, sin poder negar al instante la similitud con la gema blanca.

\- ¡Bien jamás dormiré! Nunca podrás saberlo –

Amatista abrió la puerta, dejándola pasar primero mientras reía divertida.

\- No estés tan segura, hablando de apuestas… -


	25. Chapter 25

Las dos abandonaron la casa, con el resto de las partes en sus manos. Podían caminar mucho más calmadas, ahora que no tenían el peso del cristal encima.

\- Ejem – carraspeo Amatista disminuyendo la marcha – Quince cosas y puedo ir contigo, ¿Verdad? –

\- Si…-

\- Empecemos por una fácil… Que tal tu color favorito es ver…No, no espera, eso sería muy fácil… ¿Amarillo? –

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto Peridot sorprendida.

\- Ahm no lo sé, intuición – sonrió la gema juntando sus hombros – Probablemente tu animal favorito sean las jirafas, pero aun no sabes eso jaja –

\- ¿Giga qué? –

\- Si lo entendieras terminarías llamándome tonta, y esa definitivamente es tu palabra favorita –

\- Lo es… últimamente, desde que llegue a la tierra –

\- Tienes uno…cuatro, siete – murmuro amatista contando con sus dedos pensativa - Ahmm al menos diez formas distintas de decir esa palabra y seguro agregaras una después de esto –

Peridot golpeo distraída su pie contra una de las piedras, maldiciendo para sí misma aun si era una casualidad.

\- Arghh creo que tienes razón – mascullo adolorida, alentando a Amatista a seguir.

\- Ushh… Tu identidad secreta es el gato extraordinario –

\- ¡Eso no es justo! Ya sabias eso –

\- ¡Todo se vale en la guerra! Además, puedo agregar que sacaste la ropa interior vieja del papa de Steven del granero –

Peridot tocio ahogada, aun sin estar recuperada del golpe.

\- No sabía eso – murmuro tapando su boca avergonzada.

\- Hmm ¿Cinco, verdad? Déjame adivinar, tu construiste esos robo…robonoides –

La gema que los había creado, tardo en deducir de que hablaba, hasta que logro recordarlos.

\- Esos tontos robots, solo fueron un experimento fallido y resultaron más útiles para manchar mis partes robóticas que para reparar el portal –

\- ¿Bromeas? Adoraba esa baba verde, aunque probablemente traumaste a Steven con eso –

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto la gema verde escéptica.

\- Fue antes de que te conociéramos, el hombrecito creía que eran tus bebes y explotaste uno mal herido delante de sus narices jajaja –

\- ¡Eso no es gracioso! –

Peridot sintió una molestia en su pecho, al darse cuenta que algo tan tonto como eso habría herido los sentimientos de Steven.

\- ¿Qué más?... ¡Puedes conducir de todo! ¿No? Máquinas de guerras, naves espaciales…Robots, taladros, ¡Seguro sabrías usar la camioneta de Greg! –

Amatista se cruzó de brazos, resoplando molesta al recordar.

\- Yo no puedo hacerlo por más que quiera, Greguri no deja que la use desde que Steven tiene cinco, ¡No fue mi culpa, el chico quería pasear y esas estúpidas luces rojas me distraían! Estaba a diez puntos debajo del límite de velocidad de esa chatarra, tampoco era la gran cosa y…-

\- Amatista…-

\- Oh si, lo siento… ¿Por dónde iba? Como dije antes, tu gema es parecida a la de Perla, puedes no se… iluminar y proyectar y esas cosas –

\- ¿Te refieres a esto? –

Peridot se detuvo, creando una proyección azul desde su gema. Dentro una figura similar a Perla danzaba sobre la nieve, formando con su rastro la palabra tonta.

\- Bien, eso es correcto –

Al terminar, Peridot se inclinó como una artista recibiendo aplausos.

\- ¡Jaja sí! Y eso me dio una idea, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero… no sabes bailar –

Sonrojada, la gema verde retomo su camino, apretando sus labios.

\- Es verdad, pero no tengo por qué aprender a hacerlo –

\- Mmm no necesariamente es para fusionarse, Perla tranquilamente podría decir que yo tampoco se hacerlo… pero ese es el punto, bailar es para divertirse Peri, ¿Quieres que te enseñe a hacerlo a mi modo? –

Peridot negó con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro.

\- Aww vamos -

\- T-te avisare cuando esté interesada –

\- Estas mintiendo, pero está bien solo llámame, tienes mi numero – sonrió Amatista guiñándole un ojo.

\- …Nueve – murmuro Peridot mirando el suelo sonrojada.

\- Oh claro mmm ¿Tu personaje favorito es Percy, eso vale? –

\- Medio punto –

\- Te gusta el té…y le temes a los perros –

\- ¡Tengo mis razones! Diez –

\- Jajaja me estoy acercando al premio bebe –

\- Aún faltan cinco -

Amatista se detuvo, al notar que habían llegado al granero. Tal vez lo mejor sería bajar su voz si quería evitar que Perla escuchara lo que planeaba.

En silencio, Peridot se adelantó, ignorando el trabajo que Perla y Garnet estaban haciendo y se metió de cuerpo completo en el taladro, para instalar las partes que faltaban.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – exclamo Amatista por lo bajo, corriendo hasta ella alarmada, mientras intentaba actuar natural para no levantar sospechas.

La gema en el interior de la máquina solo se limitó a levantar su mano para indicarle que aún faltaban cinco más.

\- Oh uhm… esto me está poniendo nerviosa, no hagas esto Peri – murmuro Amatista, sintiendo su rostro arder al ver a Perla a solo dos metros de distancia – Tus partes robóticas… puedes hacer muchas cosas con ellas como volar sacártelas, lanzar rayos, electricidad… ¡Hey! -

Amatista se trepo al taladro, asomando su cabeza al interior para que ella pudiera ver su expresión molesta.

\- Eso me recuerda que aún no me vengue por eso, me dolió mucho –

\- C-cuatro más – musito Peridot, escondiendo su rostro entre los controles.

\- ¡Oh vamos Peri, ya demostré que se varias cosas de ti, solo déjame ir contigo! –

Al no recibir respuesta, Amatista se rindió bajando su cuerpo al suelo.

\- Con permiso –

Garnet apareció a su lado con el cristal cortado a medida en sus manos, sorprendiéndola.

\- No se preocupen por mí – agrego la fusión al ver que ella había dejado de hablar y se corrio a un lado incomoda, pero Amatista solo soltó un suspiro ahogado sin responder.

\- Esta bien, ya no hay tiempo -

El cristal entro casi a la perfección en el taladro y Garnet observo satisfecha su trabajo.

\- Esto servirá – murmuro para sí misma, ignorando el tamborileo constante del pie de Amatista en el suelo, como un conejo nervioso.

\- Claro que lo hará, ninguna de las dos se subiría a esta cosa, si no fuera perfecta y simétrica – respondió la gema a su lado irritada.

\- Amatista …cuando termine todo esto, necesitamos hablar –

\- Bien…-

Amatista observo con aprensión a Garnet dejarla sola, sin comprender realmente porque estaba haciendo esto.

Solo le quedo esperar impaciente, hasta que la puerta del taladro se abrió con facilidad y Peridot salió con cuidado de este.

\- Funciono – murmuro en voz baja con la vista clavada en el suelo – Estuve pensando, si quieres venir conmigo... antes tienes que decirme el por qué –

\- De acuerdo Dot ¿Cuantas me faltan? –

\- Pero…-

\- Solo contéstame y te lo diré –

\- Cuatro… -

Amatista cubrió sus ojos con su brazo, tragando aire para decir lo que pensaba rápido antes de que el tiempo se acabara y no pudiera animarse a decirlo.

Y con sus ojos cerrados, comenzó a hablar sin detenerse.

\- Bien…eres una Peridot, técnica del planeta madre, lo que te vuelve una completa nerd… no de una mala manera, ¿En el sentido lindo de la palabra?… Y-y te llaman por nombres raros como faceta o corte y realmente no puedo recordar tantos números…Pero aquí tienes cientos de apodos muchos mejores y la mayoría son míos como Dot o P-dot o… ¿Peri? – Amatista interrumpió sus palabras, con miedo de que Peridot no la estuviera escuchando y solo estuviera haciendo el ridículo.

\- ¿Si? – murmuro está a su lado, escuchando enrojecida cada palabra que había dicho.

\- Y realmente no sé por qué quiero ir, pero… me odiaría si algo te pasara y no estoy ahí para ayudarte – confeso al fin Amatista sacando las manos de su rostro con timidez - ¿Eso cuenta cómo cuatro? -

\- Tres…solo una más – murmuro la gema, con la vista clavada al suelo confundida, dándose tiempo para pensar.

\- Oh vamos… - gruño Amatista, estirando su rostro – Esta bien, veamos…la ultima tu Crystal Gem favorito, sin duda es Steven –

Peridot la observo unos instantes antes de morder sus labios, al negar con su cabeza.

\- Te equi…-

\- ¡Garneet! -

Las cuatro integrantes del equipo se giraron a ver extrañadas al papa de Steven corriendo hasta ellas sin aliento.

\- ¡Perla! Chicas… – exclamo Greg abatido – ¡Es el padre de Connie! … ¡Está en camino! –

\- Oh no, se suponía que no vendría hasta mañana… Debemos hacer que se separen –

El suelo comenzó a temblar bruscamente, haciendo que Greg cayera al suelo derrotado.

\- Cambio de planes, hablaremos ahora, el Cluster puede esperar – anuncio Garnet, haciendo que el resto se pusiera en marcha.

Greg se levantó con esfuerzo, sintiendo que ya no tenía fuerzas para seguirle el paso a la fusión después de haber venido corriendo todo el camino desde el auto lavado.

\- ¡Espérenme! Estoy muy cansado para correr… Perla… Perla cárgame por favor – rogo lanzándose en sus brazos agotado, esperando que ella lo sostuviera.

\- ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? – inquirió la gema horrorizada, corriéndose a un lado y dejándolo caer al suelo como un trapo embarrado – Solo ve a distraerlo mientras resolvemos esto –

El Sr. Universe asintió con sus ojos lagrimeando, mientras mordía su musculosa blanca en el suelo.

\- Oh vamos deja de actuar como un bebe –

Perla estaba por ayudarlo a levantarse cuando escucho a Garnet llamarla a lo lejos.

"No necesito hacer esto…"

Dejando a Greg confundido en el suelo, Perla se apartó de él, con los recuerdos del sueño aun frescos en su mente.

\- ¡Esta bien! Puedo levantarme solo, no se preocupen por mí – exclamo el Sr. Universe entristecido, a la nada.


	26. Chapter 26

Stevonnie se revolvió en su cama, con una expresión conflictuada en su rostro.

Estaba soñando que un fuerte terremoto destruía por completo a Beach City.

\- Mmm – murmuro sintiendo el sabor amargo en su boca al despertar - ¿Qué hora es? –

La fusión saco sus brazos del calor de las sabanas y los levanto en alto, estirando su cuerpo.

Una vez que recupero sus sentidos y dejo de ver sus manos como manchas borrosas, se giró a ver el despertador.

\- Oh… h-hola – balbuceo avergonzada al ver a las tres guardianas de Steven rodeando su cama.

¿Hace cuánto estaban ahí? No se habría sorprendido si solo se tratase de Perla.

Pero las demás…

"¿Sucedió algo?"

\- Al fin despertaste, pensábamos que habías muerto – exclamo Amatista por lo bajo, sin ocultar su sonrisa.

\- Queríamos hablar contigo – murmuro Perla en un tono más suave, al notar la tensión acentuándose en su rostro.

\- Espera Perla, merece saber la verdad… Stevonnie, pasaron tres años desde que te dormiste –

\- ¡Amatista! –

\- ¿Qué? Descubrimos que solo podías despertarte con el beso de una gema corrupta para romper el hechizo… no fue nada sencillo lograr que te besara –

Stevonnie soltó una débil sonrisa, al ver a las dos gemas interactuar la una y la otra como siempre lo habían hecho.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Garnet a su lado, con sincera preocupación en su voz.

\- Estoy bien, solo me siento un poco cansada –

La joven levanto su cuerpo contra el respaldo de la cama, mirando a la gema purpura con culpa.

\- Siento lo que paso – se disculpó atrayendo su atención.

\- ¿Uh? Estoy bien amiga… ¡Solo perdí mi brazo! –

Amatista alzo su brazo transformado, emitiendo un grito de horror.

\- ¡Eh dicho que pares! – se enojó Perla corriéndola a un costado – No es solo eso, a decir verdad, también queríamos hablar sobre el Cluster… y Malaquite –

Stevonnie apretó las sabanas de la cama antes de intentar contestar, pero Garnet levanto su mano para silenciarla.

\- No debes preocuparte por ellas, prometemos que no le haremos daños –

\- Lo prometemos… bien no tanto daño –

Perla codeo a Amatista, pidiéndole seriedad por ultima vez.

\- ¿Qué? Ella me entiende –

\- Lo que intentamos decir es que… nadie saldrá herido esta vez, pase lo que pase –

\- ¡Somos un equipo! –

Stevonnie la miro a las tres, conteniendo la emoción mientras sonreía por dentro.

\- Gracias chicas, necesitaba oír eso –

Garnet ordeno que le dieran un poco de espacio y luego de un afectivo abrazo grupal, Stevonnie se encontró de nuevo sola, sintiéndose mucho mejor.

\- Bien, no hay nada que temer ahora –

"¡Lo sé!"

Animada, camino con largos saltos hasta el sillón, donde se detuvo al encontrar a la cuarta gema.

\- ¡Peridot! –

\- Oh, la fusión –

\- Me alegra verte también, siento todo lo que paso –

La gema la miro con sus ojos entrecerrados, recibiendo un abrazo no deseado a cambio.

\- Eso quedo en el pasado, estamos perdiendo el tiempo abrazándonos y llorando, estoy sorprendida que aun nadie haya comenzado a cantar –

Stevonnie sonrió al verla agitar sus brazos exaltada antes de soltarla.

\- Okey, okey creo que llego el tiempo de que me encargué del Cluster… estoy lista –

La fusión inflo su pecho con la vista en alto, hasta sentir su cuerpo iluminarse.

¡Estaba funcionando!

\- ¡Al fin! –

Peridot quedo boquiabierta al ver el modo en el que habían terminado los dos

"¿Pero qué…?"

Al abrir sus ojos bruscamente, Steven sintió un cosquilleo en sus labios.

\- ¡Wahhhh! –

Connie se separó de él sonrojada, al ver que se había inclinado para besarlo.

\- Ahhh ¡Lo siento! No se cómo paso eso, nos estábamos fusionando y yo … -

\- ¡No, no! Yo fui la que corrió hacia ti, no me di cuenta y… - intento explicar su amiga, tomando su frente mortificada.

\- ¿Nos fusionamos por eso? - pregunto Steven sin querer en voz alta, sin creer lo que había sucedido.

\- ¡Pero está bien! Nada malo sucedió ¿Verdad? Estamos los dos bien –

Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, sonriendo a pesar de todo.

\- Tienes razón… estaba muy preocupado por ti en el laberinto –

\- Yo igual –

Los dos volvieron a mirarse, riendo por lo tonto del asunto, provocando que la gema rodara sus ojos.

\- Solo diles al resto que te encuentras bien, así puedo seguir con mi misión –

Una voz vivas proveniente de afuera, atrajo la atención de los tres.

\- Ajaja ahora entraremos a la casa donde todo está en orden, sin nada que me haga pasar la noche en un hospital – anuncio Greg de forma exagerada, lo suficientemente alto para que se lo escuchase.

\- Si claro, solo apresúrense, no me agradan nada los temblores de su ciudad –

Greg observo a sus pies nervioso, corto de ideas. Hasta que soltó las llaves en un supuesto descuido, haciéndolas caer por una de las rendijas de madera directo a la arena.

\- ¡Oh no! ¿Puedes creerlo? –

\- ¿Por qué no fuimos por la otra entrada? Mis zapatos se están llenando de arena y estoy seguro esto no hubiera sucedido – se quejó el Sr. Maheswaran irritado.

\- Esta bien, que no cunda el pánico… iré por la linterna de mi camioneta –

\- ¿Papa? –

Steven abrió la puerta, asomando su cabeza para que su padre acabara con su acto.

\- ¡Steven! –

El muchacho salto en sus brazos como si fuera un rencuentro emotivo después de mucho tiempo, trayendo una mirada suspicaz al rostro de Doug.

\- ¿Quién los estaba cuidado? –

\- ¡Papa! –

Connie salió corriendo, con su morral bajo el brazo, borrando por completo las dudas de su padre.

\- Suerte Steven, te veré dentro de unos días –

\- Si los temblores paran, espérame en el auto cariño –

Los dos muchachos se abrazaron fuertemente, felices de haberse salido con la suya, antes de que Connie saliera corriendo por los escalones.

\- ¿Qué es lo que iba a decirme sobre una fusión? – pregunto el Sr. Maheswaran distraído, mirando con reprobación el modo en el que su hija bajaba las escaleras.

\- Oh jeje, es algo sobre cocina luego te cuento –

Greg sonrió nervioso y continuo saludando, hasta quedar a solas con Steven.

\- Fiuu pensé que tendría que dar una larga explicación ahí atrás, ¿Cómo está la casa luego del terremoto Stevi-o? –

\- ¿Terremoto?... ¡El Cluster! ¡Lo siento papa hay muchas gemas unidas en el centro de la tierra a punto de estallar y destruir la tierra! Tengo que irme…-

Steven salió corriendo, provocando que el viento cerrara la puerta detrás de él.

\- Mmm un dia como cualquiera en la vida de una gema supongo – murmuro el Sr. Universe sosteniendo el picaporte de la entrada.

\- … ¡Mis llaves! –

* * *

Peridot se giró a ver a Steven correr en la playa agotado.

\- ¡Esperaaaaaa! –

\- No tienes por qué venir, no es necesario –

\- ¡Peero quiero ayudar! –

La gema contemplo las chances nulas de cambiar su opinión, antes de suspirar. El chico era el más terco de su especie, sin duda.

\- Esta bien, apúrate –

Pero Steven apenas pudo seguirla unos pasos más adelante, hasta caer unos metros de lleno al suelo.

\- Todavía estoy cansando…- murmuro sintiendo sus parpados pesar mucho más que de costumbre - No me dejes aquí –

Peridot se detuvo al sentir que Steven había leído su mente.

\- Acabas de despertar hace veinte minutos…-

\- Lo se… pero sigo cansado, cre-creo que es por la fusión –

Peridot miro con culpa la expresión de cachorro en su rostro, intentando resistir.

"¿Por qué siempre consigue lo que quiere?"

Tomando al muchacho entre sus brazos, lo levanto con esfuerzo, arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado.

\- Al menos pesas menos que el cristal –


	27. Chapter 27

Una vez más, Steven abrió sus ojos horrorizado ante la visión que había vivido.

\- ¡Los temblores están aumentando! ¡El Cluster está emergiendo! –

Peridot explico sin aliento, las etapas avanzadas del Cluster a las demás, mostrándoselo en una pizarra.

\- ¡Necesitamos ir, ahora!

\- Bien – exclamo Perla, tendiéndole su mano - ¿Qué estamos esperando? –

La gema observo dubitativa la sonrisa confiada plasmada en su rostro, las dos harían un gran equipo sin duda, pero…

\- ¿Peridot? –

A su lado, Amatista hiso que posara sus ojos en ella, mordiendo sus labios indecisa.

Ella podía mentir y decir que estaba bien…

\- ¡Esperen!, ¡Es Malaquite! – intervino Steven.

\- ¿Malaquite? – preguntaron las tres Crystal Gems preocupadas.

El joven conto apresurado todo lo sucedido en su sueño con las sandias y las demás escucharon consternadas lo que decía, sin dudar ni un segundo que no fuera real.

"¿Realmente van a creerle? Pff no hay forma de que Jasper termine fusionada en el fondo del mar"

\- Muy bien Gems – anuncio Garnet de un momento al otro – Perla, Amatista y yo, iremos hasta la isla a detenerla –

"¿Qué?"

\- Es muy peligroso para ti Steven, quédate y vigila el taladro con Peridot –

La gema en cuestión observo pasmada como sus planes habían cambiado de un segundo al otro, mientras dos de ellas se preparaban para ir.

\- Vaya, lo siento Peri no puedo dejar de ayudarlas esta vez – menciono Amatista rascando su cabeza.

Bien, ella no planeaba mentir de todos modos.

\- Esta bien… no ganaste – confeso la gema, sin considerar el modo en que sonaba.

\- ¿Qué Espera… ¿Qué? –

Peridot trago saliva, al ver la expresión confundida en su rostro.

\- No ganaste –

\- ¡Pero dijiste que me faltaba una! Steven hiso que cambiaras de bando, ninguna de nosotros hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso… El debería ser tu favorito –

\- ¿De enserio? – pregunto Steven sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡No lo es! No es mi favorito… ¡Tú lo eres! – mascullo Peridot irritada de apuntar lo obvio.

\- Owww está bien, me gustan los segundos lugares también – murmuro Steven desilusionado.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – pregunto Amatista, molesta de haber perdido – Shhst como sea –

Con un gesto de mano a modo de saludo, la gema se giró volviendo hacia sus dos compañeras.

\- ¡Andando, hacia el portal más cercano! –

\- ¡Hacia al portal más cercano! –

Peridot las observo irse en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¡S-se fue! Sin decirme nada… no puedo creerlo –

\- Mmm ¿Debería haber dicho algo? – pregunto el joven a su lado, confundido.

\- ¿No lo entiendes Steven? ¡Acabo de decirle que es mi gema favorita! –

\- ¿Eso es algo malo? ¿Es por qué es una amatista? –

\- ¡Claro que no! No es tan tonta como para tragarse eso, no puedo creer que lo dije de esa forma – gruño la gema tomando su frente, exasperada – No podre nunca mirarla a los ojos después que lo averigüe –

\- ¿Averiguar qué? –

Peridot balbuceo por lo bajo su respuesta, provocando que Steven se acercara a escuchar lo que murmuraba.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – volvió a preguntar, intentando hacer que la gema sacara sus manos de su rostro.

Pero en su lugar, ella alzo bruscamente sus brazos haciéndolo caer al suelo al gritar su respuesta.

\- ¡Que gusto de ella grandísimo tonto! –

Steven la miro boquiabierto en el suelo, al comprender sus palabras.

\- Wow… -

\- ¡¿Qué?! –

\- Peri…-

El muchacho intento ocultar su emoción, pero esta se apodero al instante de él emitiendo estrellas en sus ojos.

\- Oww ¡Eres demasiado tierna! Ohh son perfectas la una a la otra… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –

\- La razón es porque no puedo confiarle a nadie estos… sentimientos –

\- ¿Por qué a mí no? –

Peridot trato calmarse, mientras caminaba de un lado al otro pensativa.

\- Supongo que puedo confiar que no compartas esa información con nadie –

\- Claro que puedes confiar en mi Peri, soy tu segundo favorito –

\- Grrr… está bien da igual, no es como si eso perjudicara la situación en la que me encuentro ahora – murmuro entre dientes, sentándose en la manta que Garnet había colocado en el suelo para que Steven durmiera.

Steven la observo, con una sonrisa boba en su rostro en todo momento.

¿Acaso las gemas del planeta hogar sabían lo que era enamorarse?

Ruby y Zafiro no eran de la tierra, pero esos sentimientos surgieron aquí. Se preguntaba cuando y como empezó a sentirlo.

Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, aun si no podía recordar a Amatista hablar de eso del mismo modo que Garnet o Perla. Había asumido que a la gema simplemente no le interesaban esas cosas.

Pero, por otro lado, si había demostrado bastante interés en que Peridot se uniera al equipo.

"Yo no sugerí ninguna de las actividades… ¡Todos fueron ideas de Amatista! –

Una cosa era segura, se había decidido a ayudar a Peridot a toda costa.

Steven estaba por sentarse a su lado para acompañarla, pero otro de esos temblores lo hiso traer de vuelta a la realidad.

\- ¡Ahhh! Debo ayudarlas – exclamo al recordar lo que seguramente estaban enfrentando sus amigas ahora.

No había tiempo que perder, aun si Garnet le había advertido que era peligroso no había daño alguno en alcanzarlas a través de sus sueños.

Recostándose en el suelo con sus ojos cerrados, intento quedarse dormido a toda costa.

\- ¿Ya te dormiste? –

\- N-no puedo hacerlo mientras me miras –

\- Eres ridículo, estuviste dormido todo el camino mientras arrastraba tu cara por la arena –

\- Okey, okey… solo necesito relajarme y… -

Peridot apoyo la cabeza sobre sus manos impaciente, al ver que el muchacho se había quedado dormido.

\- … Ninguna decisión difícil que tomar –

Solo tenia que esperar, estaba sola ahora y debía relajarse e ignorar los temblores que se volvían cada vez más fuerte.

-…-

\- Argghh olvídenlo, salvare a la tierra yo misma –

Peridot dejo a Steven dormido como un bebe a pesar de los temblores y subió las escaleras a gran velocidad como si fuera un gato.

Ellas jamás regresarían a tiempo, debía hacerlo sola… podía hacerlo sola.

\- Ahhhh –

El grito asustado de Steven, la hizo caer en la cuenta de que no lo estaba.

\- Si ya terminaste tu siesta ¡Quizás sea hora de detener el fin del mundo! –

El joven corrió hasta ella desorientado, trepando las escaleras mientras la tierra se abría a sus pies.

El plan estaba saliendo por completo mal, la única persona que no debía estar en el taladro ahora era su acompañante.

¿Acaso estaba listo para una misión de esa magnitud? ¡Claro que no lo estaba!

Jamás se perdonaría si algo malo le sucedía, pero no había nadie en quien confiara más en estos momentos.

\- Listo o no, tenemos una misión que cumplir –

Peridot activo la máquina y esta se hundió por completo, desapareciendo de la superficie en un instante.

\- Muy bien, preparados para el impacto – anuncio Steven sin entender una palabra de lo que figuraba en el monitor que controlaba la gema.

\- De hecho, estamos a dos horas más del Cluster –

\- Ohh…desearía haber traído algo de música –

Peridot intento animarlo, encendiendo la radio mientras ella por su parte sostenía el mando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Por un lado, si fallaban todos morirían. Por el otro si triunfaban había muchas cosas que debía afrontar en la superficie.

\- Mmm ¿Quieres hablar sobre algo mientras esperamos? – pregunto el hijo de Rose Quartz repiqueteando sus dedos en su regazo al ritmo de la música.

\- ¿Sobre qué…? – pregunto la gema sin ánimos de hablar.

\- Ya sabes… sobre Amatista –

\- ¿Qué hay con ella? – respondió Peridot entre dientes, impacientándose de solo ver tierra.

\- ¡Deberías decírselo! Si me gustara alguien, estoy seguro que a esa persona le gustaría saberlo –

\- No hay forma de que haga eso, suficientes problemas tendré si ella lo deduce por si misma – contesto la gema con aprensión - ¿Qué tal si ella le desagrada como la veo? Incluso si dice que sí, cuando Yellow Diamond se entere que acabe con su preciado Cluster no hay forma de que sobrevivamos si tengo… esa clase de relación con otra gema –

\- Mmm no deberían darte miedo esas cosas, Peridot, estamos en la tierra ahora ¿Verdad? –

\- ¿Q-que? ¡No es miedo tonto! Solo intento visualizar la remota posibilidad de que mi corazón sea destruido en sus manos –

\- ¿Las gemas tienen corazón? –

\- No en el sentido literal Steven… - respondió rodando sus ojos.

\- Estoy seguro de que no lo hará, Amatista jamás te haría sentir mal apropósito… a no ser que lo considere extremadamente divertido –

Peridot suspiro, hundiéndose en su asiento.

\- Tal vez lo haga y ella solo lo tome como un juego… ¿Cambiaría algo de todos modos? –

\- ¡Si! Lo cambia todo Peri, empiezan a salir a citas a solas y a querer estar juntas todo el tiempo y a besarse y esas cosas –

\- ¿Te refieres como tú y la humana? –

\- ¡Ahhhh! Eso fue un accidente ¡Solo somos amigos! - exclamo el muchacho mortificado – No es momento de pensar en esas cosas, solo quiero ser un Crystal Gem como mi madre lo era, es mi prioridad numero uno –

\- ¿Numero uno?, ¿Pero se sintió algo? - pregunto la gema mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- No lo sé, fue mi primer beso… -

\- ¿Por qué a tu especie les encanta nombrar las cosas por orden? - inquirió la gema incrédula.

Steven simplemente rio avergonzado, volviendo la vista enfrente, dándole tiempo a Peridot para pensar.

Incluso si el pensamiento era terriblemente absurdo, se preguntó si Amatista había besado a alguien alguna vez.

Sin entender que estaba sintiendo, la gema tomo su pecho, reafirmando el pensamiento de que jamás sería capaz de compartir algo con ella.

\- Arghh – gruño frustrada, golpeando los bordes de la pantalla – Tienes razón Steven… no puedo soportarlo, todo esto me está haciendo sentir pequeña otra vez –

Peridot suspiro, mirando la tierra oscura que los rodeaba, comenzar a tomar un tono rojizo.

\- Le diré que me gusta, si sobrevivimos todo esto – decidió al fin, cerrando sus ojos.

\- ¡Awww! Y yo estaré ahí para ayudarte Peri, jama estarás sola –

La gema intento ocultar su sonrisa al sentir el abrazo del muchacho, mientras secaba disimuladamente una lagrima por debajo de su visor.

Todavia sentía miedo de solo pensar mostrar sus sentimientos.

\- ...No me importaría si te pones a cantar ahora –

Los dos rieron divertidos, olvidándose por unos segundos que estaban en una misión de vida o muerte.

\- … ¿Cómo pensabas meter a todos aquí adentro, por cierto? –

Peridot tocio ahogada, con la vista en el techo. Que hermosa forma de arruinar la calma del momento.

\- ¡No lo sé! Ellas deberían encogerse o algo, no había tiempo para planearlo – respondió la gema indignada restándole importancia.

El monitor comenzó a reflejar una luz potente roja, iluminando su rostro. El descanso había terminado.

\- Prepárate, estamos a punto de penetrar la astenosfera –

Jamás regresaría a su hogar después de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.


	28. Chapter 28

El taladro apenas logro alcanzar la superficie, antes de expulsarlos y convertirse otra vez en chatarra.

\- ¡Lo hiciste! – festejo Peridot abalanzándose sobre Steven sin ocultar su alegría.

\- Lo hicimos juntos y fue grandioso – la corrigió el muchacho aceptando el afecto.

Peridot no podía creer que estaba comenzando a amar su extraño don de encontrar la bondad en todo hasta de las criaturas gigantes y antropomórficas.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo rayos encerraste esa cosa en una burbuja? – pregunto Perla, una vez que estaban reunidos.

\- Ahmm tuvimos un poco de ayuda –

Steven compartió una mirada cómplice con su compañera de viaje antes de anunciar con los brazos en alto.

\- ¡Tenemos que festejar que todo salió casi bien! –

\- No lo se viejo, estoy echa puré ahora mismo – lo freno Amatista agotada.

Mantener la fusión en un momento como ese había sido una tarea extenuante que apenas había afectado a Garnet y Perla.

\- Todos se la pasaron durmiendo menos yo, generalmente es al revés ¿Sabes? –

\- Esta bien no deseo molestarte Amatista, solo quería que supieras que le pediré a papa que traiga pizza –

\- ¿Dormir? No puedo dormir con el estómago vacío ¿O sí? –

\- Jajaja le pediré que venga, así podremos quedarnos aquí hasta que Lapis despierte – agrego Steven sentándose sobre la manta y sacando su celular.

\- Le diré que todo está bien –

\- Haz lo que sienta tu corazón Steven, solo espero que haya pizza al final del dia – murmuro Amatista, dejándose caer a su lado de bruces – Me conoces cansada pero no cansada y hambrienta…. Es como una fusión fuera de control que no puedes derrotar con amor –

\- Oh oh déjenme que les cuente como paso todo – exclamo Peridot frente a ella sin poder calmarse después de todo lo sucedido.

\- Estábamos a unas cuantas capas de la corteza de la tierra cuando de repente ¡Kapaw! –

Amatista apoyo su cabeza en una de sus manos, mirando entretenida las diferentes caras que ponía mientras hablaba, sin prestarle atención alguna a sus palabras.

\- Y luego todo comenzó a brillar y…. bueno, esperen – se detuvo Peridot antes de llegar al final – Estoy segura que Steven les contara el resto ya que él fue quien nos salvó –

En lugar de contestar, Steven se disculpó levantándose en dirección al granero.

Peridot observo a Garnet seguirlo, decepcionada de haber perdido a la mitad de su público.

\- Oh claro, deben chequear el estado de Lazuli – murmuro la gema, rascando su nariz – Debo agradecérselo cuando despierte, gracias a mi informante logre conocerlos a todos ustedes –

Perla junto sus hombros incomoda, viendo a Garnet consolar al muchacho a lo lejos.

\- No creo que este muy contenta de vernos Peridot –

\- …Olvide que los odia, ¿Qué es lo que hicieron con ella de todos modos? ¿Acaso la tenían cautiva o algo por el estilo? –

Las mejillas de Perla se encendieron, al fruncir su cejo irritada.

\- ¡No fue nuestra culpa! No teníamos idea de que se encontraba en nuestro planeta, ¡Nosotras no somos unos barbaros que mantienen cautivos a las gemas en contra de su voluntad! –

\- Oh bien porque creo recordar yo era su prisionera – rio Peridot nerviosa, contenta de dejar ese estado atrás – Pero ya no más, porque soy una Crystal Gem ahora, detuvimos el Cluster, salvamos a la tierra y ahora soy enemigo de mi propio hogar jajajaja –

Amatista borro la sonrisa de su rostro al notar el estrés evidente en su tono de voz, debajo de tanta euforia.

\- … Hiciste un buen trabajo Per – apunto la gema, apoyando una mano en su hombro, sin encontrar el efecto deseado.

\- ¡Pero no deberían preocuparse por mí! Estoy segura de que Jasper está bien ahí abajo, conociéndola regresara cabalgando sobre el Cluster probablemente Jajaja –

Las dos Crystal Gems compartieron una mirada preocupada antes de escuchar el sonido de un motor acercarse a lo lejos.

La camioneta de Greg no tardo en alcanzarlas, tocando su bocina por si alguno había fallado aun en advertir su presencia.

\- Peridot, quiero que veas un milagro de la naturaleza… Un cangrejo ermitaño saliendo por primera vez de su caparazón –

\- Ja ja Amatista, búrlate de mi estilo de vida – contesto Greg bajando de su camioneta – me alegra de verte también –

\- ¿Por qué… me vas a decir que soy tu gema favorita? –

Peridot sonrió nerviosa, aprovechando el momento para alejarse lentamente hacia donde estaba Garnet.

\- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí afuera? – pregunto Greg confundido.

Steven le había contado la mitad de la historia, asegurándose de solo informarle que aún estaba vivo.

\- Veras Steven está festejando la fiesta del silencio, ya sabes sin comida, ni música y solo preocupaciónes –

\- ¿De enserio? Puedo solucionar eso, ¡Solía ser el maestro de las fiestas! –

\- ¿No harás lo del payaso otra vez o sí? –

\- ¿Qué? No jeje, eso quedo oculto en mi mente para el resto de mi vida… junto con mi dignidad - murmuro Greg con la vista al suelo - ¡Les traje pizza! –

Amatista alzo los brazos al cielo en un falso llanto.

\- Oh, nuestros ruegos han sido escuchados – sollozo apresando una de las cajas entre sus manos – Si fuera una de esas deidades en las que creen los humanos… aceptaría totalmente el sacrificio de cientos de pizzas para no destruir sus cosechas –

\- Ahm no creo que funcione eso ahora… ¿Qué tal un poco de música? –

En poco tiempo, los parlantes estaban afuera, resonando sobre la tierra con una música potente de rock.

\- ¡De eso estaba hablando bebe! – mascullo la gema chasqueando sus dedos sobre el parlante, recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria de Perla al subir el volumen al máximo.

\- Papa no quiero despertar a Lapis – murmuro Steven apresurado, como si su dulce voz superara la potente música de fondo.

\- Ohh lo siento hijo… la bajare un poco –

\- No te preocupes amigo, probablemente tenga agua en sus odios ¿Lo entiendes? – inquirió Amatista tomando sus orejas y trayendo una sonrisa al rostro del muchacho.

\- Wow chico, ahora tienes a dos gemas que intentaron matarte viviendo por aquí, ¿Debería preocuparme? – pregunto Greg mirando el granero con aprensión - ¿Las estas coleccionando o algo? ¿Dónde está la naranja? -

\- ¡Papa! Te dije que Lapis es completamente segura, ¡Es mi amiga de la playa! –

\- Mmm mientras mi camioneta siga en pie, creo que está bien para mí ¡Gracias por las nuevas ventanillas Perla! Jamás podría haberlas pagado – le agradeció Greg alzando una porción en sus manos - ¿Quieres un poco? –

Perla observo la porción alienada, recordando como salía del interior de su boca en uno de sus sueños.

\- No gracias, no tengo hambre – respondió con el estomago revuelto.

¿Por qué siempre soñaba con el de todas formas? No es como si ya fuera importante ahora.

\- Ohhh a tu papa le incomoda que hayan intentado hacerte PUFF –

\- No, no quise decir eso Amatista –

\- Esta bien, se cómo dejar las cosas a manos … ¡Te matare Steven! –

El muchacho intento correr de sus brazos, pero esta lo atrapo, levantándolo en alto junto a la caja de pizza.

\- ¡Déjame que coma una última porción antes de morir! – lloro el muchacho, cubriendo su rostro.

\- Lo siento, tu vida no vale una porción entera –

\- Oww jaja, ¡Apuesto a que valgo mucho helado! –

Amatista soltó al muchacho, cayendo sobre el riendo.

\- Oh noo, no puedo derrotarte con esa lógica –

\- Jajaja –

\- Es la segunda vez en la semana que comes eso, no puede ser muy saludable – interrumpió Perla, levantándolo del suelo y limpiando sus rodillas.

\- Tienes razón Perla, no es bueno repetir comidas – pensó Greg, rascando su nuca – Te prepare waffles por la mañana, chico –

\- ¡N-no quise decir eso! –

\- Jajaja ¡Suena bien para mi papa! –


	29. Chapter 29

Amatista soltó un suspiro satisfecha, acostándose de brazos estirados sobre la manta.

\- Ahhh no puedo comer más –

\- ¿Segura? Apenas tocaste la caja –

\- Nah, estoy a dieta de alimentos no comestible, creo que solo quiero dormir –

Steven sonrió al verla relajada, recostándose a su lado para jugar con su pelo.

\- ¡Dormiremos afuera como un campamento! – exclamo el muchacho, emocionado de que estén todos sus seres queridos a su lado.

\- Ahmm congelaras tu trasero aquí afuera – murmuro la gema purpura adormilada – Volvamos a casa –

\- Mmm tienes razón Amatista, cuando ella despierte acamparemos juntos –

Al terminar de juntar las cosas, Greg tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos dispuesto a regresarlo a la casa, ahora que parecía no oponer resistencia.

\- Greguriiiii llévame a mí también – rogo Amatista, colgándose de su espalda – Espera… ¡Haz un helicóptero! –

Greg intento recuperarse del peso repentino y comenzó a girar haciéndolos flotar en el aire unos instantes.

\- Jajaja ¡Otra vez papa! –

\- ¡Acabo de comer! ¿No prefieren jugar al vehículo que iba lentamente y seguro? –

\- ¡No si yo lo conduzco! –

\- ¡Amatista nooo! –

\- Jajajaja –

Peridot observo a los tres reír, alejándose junto a Perla hacia la casa.

\- ¿Vienes? – pregunto Garnet, haciéndole compañía en su lugar habitual.

La gema verde observo dudosa el granero unos segundos, antes de volver la vista hacia ella.

\- Puedes quedarte a vivir aquí si quieres – ofreció Garnet leyendo sus pensamientos.

\- Gracias… -

\- Pero por hoy el granero está ocupado y ella necesita descansar –

Peridot asintió con la vista en el suelo y las dos regresaron a la casa. Al entrar, se quedó bajo el umbral de la entrada, pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Steven en el taladro.

Tenía miedo de que la valentía que había aparecido en él, de pronto desapareciera.

Jamás debió aumentar sus expectativas con las palabras de prácticamente un infante.

"Rrrr ¿Que sabe Steven sobre el "Amor" ?"

De pronto, Peridot noto que la gema de sus pensamientos estaba intentando llamar la atención frente a ella. ¿Hace cuánto había estado ahí sin notarlo?

\- Tierra a nerd, ¿Me estas escuchando Dot? –

\- Si…lo siento – contesto dándose cuenta que se había quedado quieta bajo la entrada.

\- Te preguntaba si quieres pasar un rato juntas antes de dormir, tengo sueño… pero noo tanto sueño –

\- N… ¡SI! – respondió Peridot rápido, dándose cuenta de que casi se niega.

Nerviosa, la siguió hasta su habitación recordando a la perfección la pila de objetos que cubrían todo alrededor.

Había comenzando a encontrar todo eso hermoso y fascinante… deseaba poder tener algo así que pudiera llamar propio.

Peridot miro a Amatista, caminar en silencio hasta el fondo de su habitación acostumbrada a no chocarse con nada.

Sabía que estarían solas durante solo ella sabía cuánto tiempo y que sería la ocasión perfecta para confesárselo de una vez.

Solo deseaba que hubiera una forma de estar segura de sus sentimientos primeros.

Tal vez… tal vez ella no la entendía del modo que Amatista lo hacía con ella.

\- Esta vez te enseñare a mirar la tele como es apropiado – interrumpió sus pensamientos la gema, mostrándole un tazón de palomitas en sus manos – Regla número uno, siempre debes comer chatarra cuando ves algo interesante, sin excepciones ¿De acuerdo? –

\- Si -

\- Bien, regla número dos, debes abrigarte y apagar tolas las luces incluso en las escenas de miedo –

Al sentarse Amatista la cubrió con una manta, sentándose bajo ella a su lado.

Peridot quedo en silencio, intentando calmarse mientras observaba en la tele que uno de los capítulos de su serie favorita iniciaba.

Se sentía tan cómoda, que podía comenzar a sentir borrarse por completo sus preocupaciones.

Tal vez no tenía que estar tan nerviosa delante de Amatista, después de todo ella la hacía sentir bien en primer lugar.

\- ¿Mejor? –

Amatista comenzó a preocuparse cuando solo recibió un asentimiento como respuesta.

Incluso estaba comiendo algo por primera vez sin decir nada respecto, no recordaba haberle enseñado a comerlos de un puñado entero en su boca sin titubear.

\- Estoy comenzando a sospechar que el gato te comió la lengua P –

Peridot tosió ahogada al intentar contestar lo más rápido que pudo con su boca llena.

\- Ughh trata de no comer las partes duras ¿Si? No saben muy bien – la calmo Amatista dándole palmadas en su espalda – Déjame mostrarte como lo hace un profesional –

La gema purpura tomo un puñado de palomitas y los lanzo al aire atrapándolos con su boca con gran habilidad.

\- Y este lo llamo el salto de la foca –

Apoyándola sobre su nariz, Amatista inclino rápidamente su cabeza haciéndola saltar directo hacia sus labios, dejándolo sobre la punta de su lengua.

Peridot festejo su gracia, volviendo su vista a la tele para encontrarse una escena atrapante.

\- ¡Lo está besando! Pero creí que salía con Percy – inquirió levantando sus piernas, sin poder creerlo - ¿Por qué haría eso? –

\- Ohh…Es un triángulo, odio cuando hacen eso…-

\- ¿Triangulo? – pregunto la gema verde, mirando su expresión de fastidio por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Mmm es cuando una persona se enamora de dos más al mismo tiempo… - respondió Amatista incomoda.

\- Ohhh – exclamo Peridot golpeando su palma al comprender – Entonces tiene sentido que haga eso –

\- No, no lo tiene… no puedes amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, es ridículo – contesto la gema irritada aplastando su pelo sobre sus ojos – Ughh es como ver a Perla con Rose y Greg de nuevo otra vez, ojalá nunca me enamore –

Peridot sintió un hueco en su pecho, al escuchar esas palabras.

\- ¿Q-que? –

\- ¿Quién quisiera sufrir? Detestaría la idea de estar tan cerca de alguien y no poder… ugghh –

¿Por qué…porque tenía que saber eso ahora? Cerro sus ojos, sin poder evitar seguir escuchando lo que ella decía.

\- Jamás podría sentir algo así, no podría soportarlo, sería estúpido… el amor vuelve estúpido todo -

Estaba segura de que podía confirmar algo de lo que había dicho Amatista, al pensar que una gema como ella podría sentir algo más por ella.

Había sido tan estúpida…

Las gemas simplemente no se enamoran… No era natural. ¿Por qué habría deducido que esos sentimientos humanos estaban bien en primer lugar?

Solo la habían hecho sentir mal consigo misma hasta ahora.

Peridot hundió su cuerpo bajo las sabanas, deseando que la tierra la tragara, sin poder prestarle atención a ninguna palabra de lo que sus personajes favoritos decían.


End file.
